High School for Idiots
by RedLotusNin
Summary: Naruto is sent to a public High School, despite he's an orphan. He learns that this new school doesn't just teach studies, but romance, friendship, and most of all, the strict borders between popularity. NaruHinaShikaInoSasuSakuNejiTen DISCONTINUED
1. Hello, we're the losers!

Summary: Naruto is just an ordinary teen going to an average high school... right? WRONG! Naruto is a freshmen who finds himself in the _strangest _school. A school with thick eyebrowed gym teachers, perverted unemployed janitors, and a story behind the whole thing. School had never been so fun. Main: NaruHina Others: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen.

RLN: I was orginally going to put ShikaTema as the pairing but I was like: No... it just doesn't seem right for this fic. Maybe next time ShikaTema fans! (Gets beaten to a bloody pulp by ShikaTema fans)Okay, now that my moment of terror is over... Everyone does an average high school fic where there's just a small plot, I decided I'm adding more to the plot (Trying to be different here people)... here we go.

I do own Naruto... I wish...

Chapter 1 Hello, we're the losers!

Naruto's POV

Okay, is it just me, or is this neighborhood wacky? The old lady across the street is cutting her lawn... with _hedgeclippers. _There's a man who's married to a man but is going out with his sister next door, and two blocks down, I think this old guy is checking me out. Okay, I _know _it's not just me. Don't get me wrong, this new orphanage is awesome, it's the neighborhood I'm scared of. What kind of High School was I going to end up at? What if the kids were freaky there too? No, they have to be normal, right?

Normal POV

Naruto never realized how wrong he was until he got to the actual school. The morning was actually pretty normal, until he got to his locker. He was putting his stuff in his locker, and got his stuff for his first and second hour classes. His locker were those small, half sized lockers. He had his stuff and shut the door, when he noticed that the hallways were dead silent. He looked down the hallway and saw a small group of older classmates walking down. He looked down the other side of the hallway, there was another group of kids walking down as well.

"What's going on?" Whispered Naruto, to another kid. The kid looked at him confused. It was when Naruto saw his face he got freaked out. First of all, the kids eyes were WIDE and CIRCULAR. Second of all, he had thick eyelashes. Finally, he had GIANT FUZZY EYEBROWS.

Naruto's non-fuzzy eyebrow twitched.

"You must be new here..." Whispered the freak. He got very close to his face. Naruto fought the urge to run away. "Run..." He whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Run..." He whispered more firmly. Suddenly, a loud slam was heard, Naruto and the boy looked to see and saw a guy get thrown against a locker. The halls were silent, but then screaming was heard. Everyone was running all over the place. The boy grabbed Naruto and pulled him behind a trashcan. Another boy was thrown over their heads. The boy grunted as he hit the ground.

"Ugh..." He muttered.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Said the freak, the boy, Shikamaru, looked up.

"Oh hey Lee and... friend..." Said Shikamaru, turning his head to Naruto.

"This is..." Lee started, he then looked at Naruto.

"Oh, I'm Naruto. I'm sorta... new..." Said Naruto.

"Oh... Hello, we're the losers... Have you seen Chouji?" Said Shikamaru, getting behind the trashcan. Lee shook his head no.

"Does this always happen?" Asked Naruto.

"Basically, when the halls get silent, it's an omen..." Said Lee.

"So it does happen alot?" Asked Naruto.

"Damnit Chouji..." Naruto could hear Shikamaru mutter.

"Doesn't anybody get in trouble for this?" Asked Naruto.

"The principal's constently drunk, she doesn't know what to do, and the school can't afford students getting expelled, so we have to get used to it..." Said Lee, leaning against the trashcan, suddenly, the trashcan was pulled away and Shikamaru, Naruto, and Lee fell backwards onto their backs.

An older high schooler was looking at them, smirking. Lee quickly got up and was about to run away but someone else grabbed him. Naruto couldn't tell what else happened because he and Shikamaru got slammed into the lockers. One of the guys even tried stuffing Naruto into the half sized locker.

"DUDE! I'M TWICE THE SIZE OF THIS LOCKER! I AIN'T GONNA FIT!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Said the older high schooler.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Shikamaru's muffled voice from a full sized locker. Suddenly, Naruto and the guy who was attempting to shove him in a locker was sent backwards onto the floor when a guy in a black hoodie got thrown into them.

"GET OFF ME!" Screamed Naruto. The boy with the black hoodie already got up.

"AKAMARU!" The boy shouted. Naruto looked where the boy was staring at and found a guy looking curiously at a dog.

_Dogs are allowed here too? _He wondered.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DOG YOU ASSHOLE!" The boy shouted.

"That's your dog?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah? So? What's it to ya?" He asked.

"You're allowed to bring dogs to school?" Said Naruto.

"Er... my friend's blind..." Said the boy, but Naruto could tell he was lying.

"Huh? WHAT ARE YOU DO... AKAMARU!" Screamed the boy as the dog was dropped in the trashcan, the boy was about to grab his dog out but someone stumbled into him. Naruto walked over to the trashcan and pulled the dog out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Shouted a voice. Everyone stopped and Naruto turned around and saw a woman (A teacher Naruto assumed) with black hair and crimson eyes. "I want every single one of you in your classrooms right now!" Shrieked the woman. Everyone mumbled before leaving. Naruto looked around searching for the dog owner but he couldn't find him. He was being pushed in the crowd so Naruto had no choice but to go. A few moments he free from the crowd, he then heard noises coming from a closet.

"Is anybody out there? Can you hear me?" Said the voice from the closet. Naruto opened the closet and backed up when a girl clumsily fell on the floor. Naruto bent down.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. The girl looked up, embarassed.

_Okay, it's official, everyone in this damn city are freaks..._ Thought Naruto, looking at the girl's silver eyes.

"Uh... O-Oh... H-Hi, T-Thanks for the h-help... A-Akamaru?" The girl said suddenly, taking the dog.

"Oh, you know the owner?" Said Naruto.

"U-Uhm... Y-yes... h-he b-belongs t-to a f-friend of m-mine..." Stuttered the girl, blushing. This boy was sorta cute...

"Oh, that's good, I didn't want to carry him around all day..." Said Naruto chuckling slightly. "Oh! Uhm... do you know where room 209 is?"

"R-Room 209? I-It's right down this hallway, it's at the very end..." Said the girl.

"Oh thanks!" Said Naruto smiling, he then left.

"Y-You're welcome..." She said quietly. She then looked at the clock and gasped. She was late!

Lockers-

"Hello? Is anybody going to get me out of here? Hello! Where is everyone!" Shouted Shikamaru's voice from the locker.

End of Chapter

RLN: Oh, I have now added more to my profile page. (That Author Page thingy, what's it called?) I added rants, (Where I talk about things that piss me off) Who's the Best Character Biographies, (Got most of it done but not all of it) and a note for Stranded with Idiots. (A sequel?) Anyways, please Review!


	2. He's Uchiha Itachi!

RLN: Wow... I got quite a few reviews for my first chapter, but, it will never compare to Stranded with Idiots. Oh yeah, speaking of Stranded with Idiots... I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! Lol, J/K, did I fool anyone there? Lol, yeah, I decided I'm not making a sequel, so... stop asking if I am. Stranded with Idiots is a legend from RLN history. Since I got so many reviews, I'll answer them. Unless you're nosy or I answered you review, you can skip this part.

Chapter 2- He's Uchiha Itachi!

Naruto survived the first three classes. He learned a few things. The black haired woman with crimson eyes was actually the biology teacher, they called her Kurenai. He also learned that Kurenai was incredibly strict and wasn't afraid to punish you. The second teacher, who was the English teacher, Genma, was pretty cool, ya know, until he yells, but otherwise, he was cool. The third teacher, Iruka, was the Math teacher and was pretty nice but he could yell pretty bad too. Basically, all the teachers could yell, and yell loud.

Naruto walked to his fourth hour class and saw everyone running around and socializing. One guy even had another guy in a headlock.

_This school just gets weirder by the minute..._ Thought Naruto as a paper airplane flew by. Where was the... oh, there he was. The teacher was sitting on a stool and seemed to be very interested in a small book. Naruto couldn't find the title because a cover was over it. The teacher himself was a little strange. He wore a bored expression and had silver hair. Strangely enough, he had a mask on covering the lower part of his face and had a headband covering one of his eyes.

"Er... is I in the right class?" Asked Naruto, going up to the teacher.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Said the teacher, but he was far too interested in his book that he didn't even look at Naruto. "Social Studies..."

_I can see that..._ Thought Naruto, as he noticed a group of girls giggling and whatnot. He went to take a seat and started leaning his chair back on its hind legs. He looked at the board and saw 'Kakashi' written on the board.

_That must be the teacher... _Thought Naruto.

"You have a quiz on Tuesday; make sure you read the chapter..." Said Kakashi, peeking over his book. He then chuckled softly and blushed.

"Hey Naruto." Said a voice, Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru. (HE LIVES!)

"Oh, hey..." Said Naruto, he forgot the guy's name. "Er... Mikamaru?"

"...It's Shikamaru..."

"O-Oh... hehe... yeah..." Said Naruto, grinning at his mistake.

"Oh hey, I remember you!" Said a voice. Naruto saw the boy in the black hoodie walking up to him and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and then glanced at the boy.

"You met Kiba?" Shikamaru said.

"Who?" Naruto wondered.

"I'm Kiba; Hinata said you found my dog." Said the boy, introducing himself.

"Oh yeah... Hinata was that girl in the closet right?" Said Naruto, remembering.

"Closet? Was she in the janitor's closet?" Asked Kiba quickly.

"No... I don't think-"

"Good..." Kiba and Shikamaru said in unison.

"Why? What's wrong with the janitor's closet?" Asked Naruto.

"The janitor's a pervert. Actually, he's not really the janitor, well, he was never hired anyways, and we call him the Perverted Wiseman because he's really old..." Said Shikamaru.

"If he doesn't get paid, then why does he clean here?" Asked Naruto.

"Does Janitor and Girl's Locker Room mean anything to you? He doesn't clean the school, just the girl's locker room. He also says he gets inspiration for his perverted novels, since there's a swimming pool with girl in swimsuits and the girls can wear skirts since the weather's nice around here. We suspect Kakashi Sensei of reading the novels..." Said Kiba. As soon as he finished his sentence, Naruto saw Kakashi blush and chuckle.

"Weird..." Said Naruto.

"Hmm... I should probably go talk to Shino..." Kiba said suddenly.

"Why bother? He never talks back, I never even heard the guy sneeze." Said Shikamaru. "And during Oral Reports, he still doesn't talk, he uses cards."

Naruto has a confused expression on his face. Shikamaru sighed.

"We'll introduce you to him..." Said Shikamaru. The three walked over to a boy with sunglasses and a high collared coat on. (Which was strange to Naruto since it was really nice out) Next to him was Akamaru.

_Er... my friend's blind... _Naruto remembered Kiba say. Was this guy really blind?

"Hey Shino!"

"..."

And mute?

"What up?"

"..."

Maybe deaf?

"This is Naruto!" Kiba said. Naruto waved at him.

"Hey!"

"..."

"Shino's into bugs. He has an ant farm and a tarantula and everything! Tell him all about it Shino!" Said Kiba.

"..."

That was a nice conversation...

"See?" Whispered Shikamaru to Naruto.

"Can you speak?" Asked Naruto.

Stare.

Nod.

"Then why don't you speak?"

Stare.

Long Silence.

"...Er...forget it..." Said Naruto. "Alright, is there anything else I need to know about this weird school?" The three guys looked at each other and then turned to Naruto.

"Okay, you know in those movies where there are the popular kids, the losers, the geeks, the nerds and etc.?" Asked Kiba. (There is no such thing in High School, sometimes in middle school though...)

"Yeah." Answered Naruto.

"Well... it's sorta the same, not much but..." Said Shikamaru.

"What category are we in?" Asked Naruto. Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other before answering.

"The losers..." They answered in unison.

"Bark!" Barked Akamaru. (T: Hey! I'm not a loser! You guys are!)

"The losers are the guys who have no special talents whatsoever and when they do have special talents they're never noticed..." Said Shikamaru, stifling a yawn.

"..." (T: Nobody notices me...)

"Eh? Did you say something Shino?" Asked Kiba. Naruto gave Shikamaru a look. Shikamaru mouthed the words 'Don't say a word'.

"..." (T: Except him, but he doesn't count...)

"Normally, we would be normies, those normal people, but they live normal lives and get noticed by normal people but we're not noticed at all so we're not normal normies..." Said Kiba quickly.

"Bark?" (T: Say what?)

"Oh calm down Akamaru." Said Kiba, giving his dog a look.

"Whine..." Whimpered Akamaru. (T: Sheesh...)

"I'm not a loser and I refuse to become one!" Said Naruto.

"But you are a loser, ask any girl to go out with you and she'll be like (Activate Valley Girl voice) And Uhm, like, who are you again?" Said Shikamaru.

"..." (T: That was freaky...)

"Shino, you should really speak up..." Said Kiba.

"..." (T: I don't care because I don't talk...)

"I doubt it..." Said Naruto. Kiba and Shikamaru gave each other a look. Naruto sighed. "I'll prove it..."

Naruto walked up to one of the girls.

"Hi, I'm Naruto; can I have your phone number?"

"And Uhm, like, who are you again?" Said the girl. Naruto sweatdropped.

"I'm a loser, just a loser..."

Lunch-

"Chouji! You're alive!" Said Shikamaru with very slight shock in his voice. That was the most enthusiastic he sounded all day in Naruto's opinion.

"Yeah..." Said a rather large boy. Naruto was shocked to see how big he was. He sat down between Kiba and Shikamaru and Chouji was across the table. Kiba was looking around.

"Hmm... where's Shino... huh? Hey Hinata!" Kiba suddenly shouted. Shikamaru was so alarmed Naruto was surprised he didn't fall of the bench. Naruto looked at the direction Kiba was looking at and saw Hinata wave very shyly. Next to her though, was an extremely pretty girl. She had green eyes and (strange) pink hair. Next to the girl was a blonde haired girl with not one, but FOUR ponytails.

Of course, Naruto had eyes for the pink haired girl. Unfortunately for Hinata, she thought Naruto was staring at her instead of the girl next to her. Hinata blushed. Unfortunately again, Kiba thought Hinata blushed because he waved at her.

_I kind of like that one girl... _Thought Naruto.

_I wonder if that boy likes me... _Thought Hinata.

_Huh? When did Hinata start liking me? _Wondered Kiba. (Note: This is just humor; there is no KibaHinaNaru love triangle)

"Come on Hinata!" Said the girl with pink hair.

"O-Okay Sakura..." Said the dark haired girl quietly.

"Ino better have saved our spots..." Said the blond girl.

"Don't worry Temari, if she didn't, I'll beat her to a bloody pulp!" Said Sakura, cracking her knuckles. The three then walked off.

"Hey!" Said a voice. Naruto and Kiba snapped out of their thoughts long enough to turn around. Lee was trotting over.

"What up Lee?" Asked Chouji. Chouji nearly fell off the bench when Lee actually looked up.

"You'll never believe what I just heard!" Exclaimed Lee.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Hyuuga Neji might lose his top spot on the basketball team!" Exclaimed Lee. Chouji dropped his sandwhich, Shikamaru spat out his water all over Chouji's face, Kiba looked like it was lies, and Naruto... was confused.

"Who's Hyuuga Neji?" Asked Naruto. Everyone looked at Naruto as if he was a giant zit just waiting to be popped. Lee hesitated before answering.

"He's... He's... a Hyuuga!" Exclaimed Lee.

"He's the Genius of Geniuses!" Said Kiba, as if Naruto were the dumbest person alive.

"The Hyuuga Prodigy..." Said Shikamaru.

"Are... the Hyuugas some sort of show off family or something?" Asked Naruto. Kiba shot him a deadly glare.

"What's your problem?" Asked Naruto.

"Hinata's a Hyuuga..." Said Kiba, continuing his glare.

"Not much of one though..." Said Shikamaru truthfully, Kiba turned to glare at him, hoping to burn his feather duster hair into flames. "It's the truth Kiba; the whole damn school knows it..."

"The Hyuugas are sorta perfect to put it simple..." Said Shikamaru, turning to Naruto.

"I still think Shikamaru is smarter then all of them..." Said Chouji.

"Hinata's sorta the outcast of the family..." Said Kiba sadly.

"Oh stop obsessing over your girlfriend!" Said Chouji.

"She's not my-"

"So... this Hyuuga Neji is basically the best of the best?" Asked Naruto interrupting Kiba.

"Straight A's ever since he was four..." Said Lee, whispering for some unknown reason.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... we're talking about... Hyuuga Neji, the angsty badass of the Hyuugas. Who could beat him?" Asked Kiba.

"They're saying it's Uchiha Sasuke..." Whispered Lee.

"It's always a badass..." Scoffed Kiba.

"Aw man... who's that?" Asked Naruto, upset that he didn't know who anyone was. Again, everyone stared at Naruto as if he just fallen out of the sky.

"He's an Uchiha!" Exclaimed Lee.

"The Brother of the Great Uchiha Itachi!" Said Chouji.

"The man admired by troublesome fan girls everywhere!" Said Shikamaru.

"...Who's Itachi?" Asked Naruto. The guys were now staring at him as if he was a mold growing on their meatloaf.

"THE UCHIHA PRODIGY!" Shrieked Lee.

"THE KING OF EVERYTHING!" Exclaimed Chouji.

"THE BADASS OF BADASSES!" Shouted Kiba.

"THE MAN OF MEN!" Screamed Shikamaru.

"HE'S UCHIHA ITACHI!" The four whispered firmly.

"..." Said Shino, walking by.

"Shino, guess what? Naruto doesn't know who Uchiha Itachi is!" Said Kiba.

"...!" Shino was so shocked he raised an eyebrow.

"I know!" Said Kiba.

"Hey, I'm new here; don't get pissed at me..." Said Naruto.

"Look, Naruto, there are cool kids, there are badasses, there are popular kids, and there are hot kids but Itachi... he's just makes his own category..." Said Shikamaru.

"There's no word to describe him, he's just... _Uchiha Itachi..._" The Guys whispered, but Naruto was still confused. The boys continued talking, not noticing that Shino left.

End of Chapter

RLN: Likey? Okay, please review... or I'll poke you to death.

I edited the chapter to get rid of reviews that I answered. Apparently, it's not allowed.


	3. Secrets

RLN: O.O I only wrote two chapters and look at all my reviews...

If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would look like a donkey.

Chapter 3- Secrets

Kiba happily caught up with Shino after lunch.

"Hey Shino!" He said happily. Shino stopped and turned around.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

"..." Said Shino. (T: When are you going to get it that I'm not talking to you?)

"Anyways, you missed lunch! So I was wondering where you were..." Kiba trailed off. "Hey Shino, there's blood on your hands..."

Shino put his hands in his pockets. "..." (T: Bye)

Shino walked down the hall while Kiba eyed him suspiciously.

"K-Kiba..." Stuttered a voice, Kiba turned around and saw Hinata.

"Oh, hey Hinata! Sorry, can't talk now, I have to follow Shino, he's acting sorta weird..." Said Kiba.

"B-But Kiba... T-This is r-really im-important..." Stuttered Hinata.

"Well can you tell me later? I have to find out what Shino's up to..." Said Kiba.

"B-But..." Started Hinata, but Kiba already left.

"It was about Shino..." Hinata murmered to no one.

Naruto-

"So, what class do you have next?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Huh? What were you saying? I wasn't paying attention..." Said Shikamaru.

"You never pay attention..." Naruto said annoyed. "I was _saying, _what class do you have next?"

"My least favorite class, Gym..." Said Shikamaru lazily. Naruto grinned.

"Me too!" Said Naruto.

"Then Lee's going to be in it too... Oh, you still don't know what Neji looks like right?" Said Shikamaru. Naruto nodded. "He's in our Gym class too so..."

Naruto started thinking. Was this Neji guy some sort of buff dude? He probaly looked like a huge guy. Or maybe he looked like a...

Gym-

...Chick? This great Hyuuga Neji looked like a chick in Naruto's opinion.

"A-Are you sure that's Hyuuga Neji?" Asked Naruto.

"The Hyuugas are guys with white eyes, Hyuuga girls have eyes of pearls..." Recited Shikamaru. Naruto frowned. He wasn't sure if Hyuuga Neji had white eyes or eyes of pearls though... Shikamaru noticed Naruto's frown.

"And yes, he's a guy..." He answered. Naruto gave a slight 'oh'.

"ALRIGHT MY STUDENTS OF YOUTH!" Shouted a voice. Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Look at your own risk..." He said to him. Naruto turned around and looked like this. O.O

Only his jaw was dropped. The gym teacher was an exact replica of Lee except his eyes were different and his eyebrows looked like two pieces of furry duck tape stuck to his face. And when he smiled, Naruto was blinded by the light reflecting off his teeth. Shino was the only one who could survive because he had sunglasses.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Screamed many students, excluding Lee.

"MY LIFE! IT'S FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!" Said a guy.

The teacher frowned at this. Everyone cheered except Lee.

"Lee, is that your dad or something?" Whispered Naruto.

"Sniff Sniff... I can only dream..." Answered Lee. Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"They're both crazy..." He answered.

"Like you're any better..." Said a voice. Naruto and Shikamaru turned and saw a girl with long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail. She was incredibly skinny.

"You fall asleep in the middle of the Gym..." The girl snorted. Shikamaru glared.

"That happened _one _time..." He answered. Naruto stared at Shikamaru.

"You're still lazy..." Said the girl.

"Sorry! I couldn't hear you! Your weight is cracking the ground underneath your feet!" Said Shikamaru, the girl glared at him and then walked off.

"Er... that was..." Said Naruto.

"Yamanaka Ino, pretty normal but can be a bitch sometimes, if you call her fat she shuts up though..." Said Shikamaru. Naruto looked back at Ino who was talking to the girl named Sakura. Naruto couldn't hear what was going on but in the end, Ino and Sakura glared at Shikamaru.

_How can a girl that skinny be selfconscious about her weight? _Thought Naruto.

"AH HA! SO YOU ARE OUR NEW STUDENT JOINING OUR FIELD OF YOUTH!" Exclaimed the teacher. "I AM MAITO GAI! YOUR INSTRUCTER OF YOUTH!"

O.o

"Er... yeah..." Said Naruto, eye twitching. Gai's face got closer to Naruto's. Naruto felt like running away.

"AS YOUR FIRST DAY THOUGH, YOU WILL HAVE THE HONOR OF TAKING ALL OF YOUR TESTS!" Exclaimed Gai in Naruto's face. Naruto wasn't sure if his ears popped or his eardrum blew up.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Exclaimed Naruto.

_Wrong Move... _Thought Shikamaru.

POW!

Naruto was punched and sent backwards.

"YOUR INSTRUCTER OF YOUTH WILL NOT BE QUESTIONED!" Exclaimed Gai, he then grinned.

PING!

"AUGH!"

"IT BURNS!"

"MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"TURN IT OFF!"

"SUNBURN! I'M GETTING SUNBURN!"

Later-

Gym was over and Naruto was exhausted. Their gym teacher was really tough. The only one who wasn't dying was Lee, who was grinning and talking about Youth and Power and whatnot.

"Hm... There's Neji! I'm going to talk to him!" Said Lee, trotting off.

"I thought Neji was a cool guy and Lee was a loser..." Said Naruto.

"They are, Lee just doesn't know he's a loser..." Said Shikamaru.

Lee-

"HELLO NEJI!" Exclaimed Lee, walking over to Neji. Neji frowned.

_I need to get a restraining order... _He thought.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

"I have come to say hello and engage in a conversation about our youth!" Exclaimed Lee.

"...Right..." Neji said flatly.

"I HAVE! So Neji, are the rumors true?" Asked Lee. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What rumors?" Said Neji. Someone was spreading rumors about him?

"That you're losing your top spot on the basketball team to Uchiha Sasuke..." Whispered Lee.

**Inner Neji: WTF? I'D NEVER LOSE TO THAT UCHIHA BASTARD!**

"...Lee... it's a lie, I'm not losing my top spot..." Said Neji.

"Okay..." Said Lee, but he didn't sound so sure. Neji glared.

"I'm _not _losing my top spot..." He repeated firmly.

"I know Neji, but you should prize your top spot! It's not a thing you should give up so easily! Guard your spot with everything you have!" Exclaimed Lee.

"...Lee?" Said Neji.

"Yeah?" Asked Lee.

"...When you were little..." Started Neji. Lee nodded to tell him to go on. "Did you ever hit your head on a really big rock?"

"Well... it's a little fuzzy..." Said Lee, thinking.

Later-

"Okay, welcome to Tech Ed! I am Asuma, your teacher!" Introduced the teacher. (RLN: I dunno if any of you guys have Tech Ed but we do at my school...)

"Don't get to comfortable because I'm assigning you to your seats..." Said Asuma. He then started putting students to their regular spots. It took awhile, but Naruto found out he was going in alphebetical order. Every table had a group of four and he assigned the kids down the rows of chairs. He would then go back to the top and start assigning from there. (RLN: So basically, and example would be that Aburame Shino and Akimichi Chouji could be sitting next to each other, but from across them they could have Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru.)

"Alright, and last but not least, across from Haruno Sakura will be Uchiha Sasuke, and across from Hyuuga Hinata will be Uzumaki Naruto!" Said Asuma.

End of Chapter

RLN: Hehe, and believe it or not, it actually works. Hinata and Sakura both have last names that end with H and Sasuke and Naruto both have last names that end with U. Oh, I updated my profile page, please check it out after reviewing!


	4. Death Wish!

RLN: I reread the last chapter and I was like "Dude, the ending sucked..." Anyways, not many people know what Tech Ed. is. It's Technical Education. You learn about saws measurement, hammers and ya build stuff.

IHN: Time for answering reviews!

Note: Sasuke will be a little OOC in this chapter and Amaya will be appearing in this fic, if you never heard of her, read _I Feel Like a Woman._

If I owned Naruto, Shino would be hunted down by fan girls.

Chapter 4- Death Wish!

Naruto sat at the table wondering what this Uchiha Sasuke acted like, since everyone made it a big deal in Chapter 2... I mean... Lunchtime. Naruto saw Hinata, and knew her; she was, after all, the girl who was locked in a closet. He also remembered Sakura, but how could he not? She _was_ one of the prettiest girls in class.

"Hi Sasuke!" She said to this boy who was walking towards their table. His hair was black/blue and spiked in the back. He ignored her and sat down.

_This guy, he doesn't look so great..._ Thought Naruto furiously.

"Okay, We were just going to start making gumball machines (IHN: That's what we're doing in my Tech Ed Class!) so, here are the handouts and steps. Over there are the materials and-" Asuma was cut off when the phone rang. Asuma stepped into his office and everyone immediately jumped out of their seats to speak to their friends. Naruto immediately ran towards Shikamaru, who was, well, sleeping...

"Shikamaru?" Asked Naruto, shaking Shikamaru.

"He's not going to wake up if you shake him ya know..." Said Chouji.

"...Fans...everywhere...must...escape...too many pennames... IceHunterNin... ShikamaruRocks...they're everywhere...must escape...the fans...no! Shiki Kun!"

BAM!

When shaking didn't work, Naruto used a block of wood to hit Shikamaru's head.

"I WASN'T SLEEPING! DON'T KILL ME ASUMA SENSEI!" Exclaimed Shikamaru. Naruto and Chouji stared.

Silence.

Chirp Chirp.

"That... never happened..." Said Shikamaru. Naruto slowly nodded and threw the block of wood behind him.

BONK!

"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?" Shouted a voice. Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru turned around and saw Sasuke with a bump on his head.

"...oh shit..." Chouji muttered.

"WHO?" Shouted Sasuke again. Practically the whole room pointed at Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto. Shikamaru slowly sank into his chair.

"Well this is a surprise; nobody would've guessed that the three _losers _would have guts to throw a block of wood at me..." Said Sasuke, glaring. "Congrats, you ass is grass now! You just made your way onto my kill list..."

"He has a kill list?" Whispered Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

"This is a weird school..." Chouji whispered back.

"But since I don't know your names and I probably won't remember your ugly ass faces, I'll just kill all the losers..." Said Sasuke. Shikamaru's jaw dropped slightly while Chouji gulped.

"WAIT A SECOND YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes I can you dumbass; I'm Uchiha Sasuke damnit..." Said Sasuke, smirking. "And all of you losers are going to die..."

Anko's Homeroom-

"YOU DID WHAT?" Screamed Kiba, staring at Naruto and Chouji.

"Not so loud, isn't Anko going to kick our ass if we're too loud?" Asked Naruto.

"The only time she does that is if she's PMSing but that's besides the point!" Said Kiba. "I can't believe you guys did that!"

"Oh come on Kiba, one person isn't going to kill a portion of the whole school..." Said Naruto. Chouji and Kiba stared.

"Naruto... the only losers are us, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, three other guys, two girls, and Hinata and Amaya..." Said Kiba.

"Amaya?" Wondered Naruto.

"Shino's neighbor, but still, that's besides the point!" Said Kiba. "That's not a lot!"

"What? Does he have some evil gang or something?" Asked Naruto.

"No, but the whole school is going to turn against us now..." Said Chouji.

"So you're saying we went from losers to prey?" Asked Naruto. Chouji and Kiba nodded.

"Anybody who wants to get rid of the loser population is going to beat us up after homeroom..." Said Chouji. Chouji looked at the clock.

"We got five minutes..." Said Chouji.

"Five minutes for what?" Asked Naruto.

"Five minutes for a plan, do any of you have a cell phone?" Asked Chouji.

"I do..." Said Kiba, pulling one out of his hoodie's pocket.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Naruto.

"Call Shikamaru..." Said Chouji. Naruto looked confused.

Hayate's Homeroom-

"I heard they're getting rid of the softball team..." Said Sakura. Ino and a girl next to her looked confused.

"Why would they do that?" Asked Ino.

"They can't get rid of the softball team! I'm _on_ the softball team!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Calm down Tenten, we'll survive..." Said Sakura.

"Yeah but..." Started Tenten, but was interrupted when Ino's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Asked Ino.

"Is Shikamaru there?" Asked Chouji on the other line.

"Chouji? Why are you calling on _my_ cell phone?" Asked Ino angrily.

"Chouji? Isn't he going to die?" Asked Sakura.

"Die?" Wondered Tenten.

"Yeah, Sasuke is killing all the losers..." Said Sakura, Tenten looked shocked.

"He can't do that! Lee's a loser!" Said Tenten. "Er... okay, that's what _category _he's in but..."

"Chouji stop bothering me! I can't be seen talking to soon to be mincemeat!" Exclaimed Ino.

"Huh?" Wondered Shikamaru, snapping out of his daydream when he heard Ino shout his best friend's name.

"Call him on _his _cell phone! ...Then tell him to get one!" Exclaimed Ino. "...You wouldn't do that! ... Okay okay, I'll tell him, Sheesh..." Said Ino. She walked up to Shikamaru.

"Number One, do _not _break my cell phone, Number Two, you _must _give it back, and Number Three, tell Chouji that if he tells _anyone_ about my stuffed pig I had when I was a baby, I will cut him into pieces and feed them to the Zoo's hyenas..." Hissed Ino.

"Okay..." Shikamaru said slowly, taking the phone.

_This is the only good part about our dads being such good friends... blackmail... _Thought Shikamaru.

"Hello?" He spoke into the pink cell phone.

"SHIKAMARU!" Exclaimed Chouji's voice. Shikamaru jumped.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Uh... Chouji? I already know that..." Said Shikamaru.

"You do?"

"I was with you and Naruto in Tech Ed. remember?" Said Shikamaru, rolling his eyes.

"Hurry up!" Hissed Ino. Shikamaru gave her a lazy look until Chouji spoke.

"We need a plan! To escape and not die!"

"Chouji, you're being crazy, the whole school's against us..." Said Shikamaru. "We have no place to hide..."

"Come on! You got to think of something!"

"Well... I do have _one _idea..." Said Shikamaru. He then looked up at Ino. Ino glared.

"What?" She hissed at him. "Why are you looking at me like... Oh wait a second, I am _not _helping you out..."

"Oh come on Ino, we've known each other since we were four..." Said Shikamaru.

"Sigh, the worst years of my life..." Sighed Ino.

"...Look, either help us, or I'll tell the whole school about your fifth birthday incident!" Threatened Shikamaru.

"What incident!" Snapped Ino.

"The incident that included the cake and the hair..." Said Shikamaru.

"You wouldn't dare..." Growled Ino.

"I have the pictures to prove it..." Said Shikamaru.

"Rrr... Fine!" Said Ino. "What do you need?"

Shikamaru smirked.

"A distraction..."

"Why do I feel like _I'm _the distraction in this?" Sighed Ino, crossing her arms.

End of Chapter

RLN: Shikamaru's plan unfolds, but even if the plan does work, can they avoid the school hating them? Please Review!

P.S. Sorry if this chapter was short or if it sucked!


	5. A Plan for Worse

RLN: Okay! Another update! Another very slow update! Hmm... Everyone hates Sasuke! Don't worry, his character becomes better later on, but right now, he's an ass. ' This, in my opinion, is one of the funniest chapters.

Chapter 5- A Plan for Worse!

"Alright, you know the plan right?" Shikamaru asked Ino. Ino gave him a malevolent look.

"I hate you." Ino said flatly.

"Okay Chouji, Ino is going to make a distraction so we can get away." Shikamaru spoke into the phone.

RING!

The bells rang, Ino gave Sakura her cell phone and purse.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Ino.

"...It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Said Ino. Ino walked out into the hallway. Immediately, she cleared her throat loudly, everyone stopped to look at Ino. Ino put her hand to her forehead and stumbled around before falling on the floor.

"Ino!" Screamed Sakura, lots of people were shouting things like 'Is she okay' and etc. Shikamaru sneaked out into the hallway. When he got outside, Chouji, Naruto, and Kiba looked at Shikamaru confused.

"_That_ was your _plan_?" Said Naruto.

"Better then nothing!" Said Shikamaru, speeding towards the doors, the others followed him. They got out the doors.

"Okay, we got ou-" But Naruto had to stop speaking when he bumped into something, or more like, someone.

"Oh shit..." Muttered Kiba. Naruto just bumped into Sasuke.

"...Hehe..." Chuckled Naruto, backing up.

"So, you guys decided to come to us instead of us going to you..." Said Sasuke.

"...Well... we weren't intending to-" Kiba was cut off when Naruto elbowed him.

"Ready to get your asses kicked?" Asked Sasuke.

"...No..." Said Chouji. Everyone looked at him. "What? I was just answering his question..."

"Got nothing better to do except beat up pathetic freshmen Uchiha?" Said a voice, everyone turned around and saw Neji leaning against the doorway. "I wouldn't, it'd just make you _more _of a dork..."

"My my, the great Hyuuga Neji is standing up for a bunch of losers..." Said Sasuke, glaring at Neji.

"That's Neji _Sama_ to asses like you bitch..." Said Neji coldly. Before anyone could even blink, Sasuke already punched Neji.

"Leaving..." Naruto said in the corner of his mouth.

"No way, this is too good, the two young prodigies against each other? This is a once in a lifetime chance..." Said Kiba.

"You're going to regret that Uchiha..." Said Neji, throwing a punch at Sasuke.

"Why do I have a feeling there's going to be blood?" Asked Chouji.

"What the hell?" Asked Sakura, when she and Ino made it out of the building. Ino and Sakura took a step back when Sasuke was thrown by and onto the lawn.

"Uh oh..." Added Temari, who made it out as well. Pretty soon, Sasuke had Neji in a headlock while Sasuke was pushing Neji away with his hand.

(RLN Pauses the story to laugh at the mental image)

This fun only lasted for so long.

"GO HYUUGA!" Shouted a voice.

"NEJI? NO, SASUKE SHOULD WIN!" Argued another.

Pretty soon, the whole school was in a fight.

"So much for escaping!" Shouted Kiba, as someone was biting on his arm.

Naruto grunted as someone punched him backwards. Shikamaru ducked as a person was thrown over him.

"DAMNIT HYUUGA! GIVE IT UP!" Growled Sasuke, as Neji proceeded to kick Sasuke.

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE I'M KICKING YOUR ASS UCHIHA!" Said Neji.

"YOU _DID _KICK MY ASS!" Said Sasuke, who was pointing to the shoe print on his shorts.

"Jeez!" Shouted Temari, as she got pushed. "OKAY! THE NEXT PERSON WHO TOUCHES ME IS GOING TO GET IT!"

Somebody pulled Temari's hair, with flames in her eyes, Temari judo flipped the person over. Meanwhile, a car was slowly driving by, watching the PMSing teenagers proceed to kick each other's asses...

Kiba staggered upwards (After someone threw him into a tree) and someone was about to punch him but their fist was caught by a girl. The girl had tan skin and blonde hair that was in two ponytails. (Her hair looks like Tsunade's except her bangs are different)

"Huh? Oh, hey Amaya..." Said Kiba.

"Hey Kiba!" Said the girl enthusiastically as she pushed the guy away. "Where's Shino?"

"Hm... somewhere..." Said Kiba, looking around.

"Let's go find him!" Said Amaya.

"..." Screamed Shino as he fell on the floor.

"Oh, hi Shino!" Said Amaya waving.

"This is crazy, we're all going to die!" Said Kiba.

"Well, at least that Uchiha Bastard is beating someone else up." Said Amaya.

"Alright, let's go find the others..." Said Kiba looking around.

"WILL YOU LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Shouted Sakura, smacking her book on the hair puller's hand. Sakura started straightening her hair but had to stop when someone stumbled into her.

"OW!" Sakura said and looked at the person who stumbled into her. "Hinata? Are you okay?"

Sakura helped the dark haired girl up but they both fell when they got pushed.

"Ow!" They both said in unison.

"IF YOU BASTARDS DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I'M GOING TO SIC MY LITTLE BROTHER ON YOU!" Screamed Temari, at this point, everyone seemed to stop.

"...What's going on?" Whispered Naruto to Chouji.

"She's talking about Gaara. He's really scary. Everyone's afraid of him." Chouji whispered back.

"Gaara?" Wondered Naruto. Everyone seemed to calm down and leave, as if nothing happened.

"Sheesh..." Said Shikamaru, struggling to stand up.

"Well look at the bright side... we didn't have to fight Sasuke..." Said Chouji. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Amaya and Shino stared at him.

End of Chapter

RLN: Please review!


	6. Losers?

RLN: This story died. Anyways, HERE WE GO! PREPARE YOURSELF!

Anyways, this chapter isn't all that funny.

Chapter 6- Losers?

"Hey guys, since we escaped the asshole, are we still up for rollerblading?" Asked Amaya.

"Huh? That was today?" Said Kiba. A temper vein popped on Amaya's head.

"Don't tell me you forgot, AGAIN." Said Amaya.

"I didn't!" Kiba said on instinct. He then started playing with his fingers. "It's just... it slipped off my mind..." Everybody sweatdropped.

"Well, if you don't mind, I got to go." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, my mom's going to chop my head off. Later guys." Said Shikamaru, Chouji and Shikamaru both left.

"Hey, Naruto, wait a second!" Kiba called after him. Naruto turned around.

"What?"

"Don't you want to come with us?" Asked Kiba. Naruto was taken back. He was never invited to anything before. He was always schooled at an orphanage, this WAS his first time in an actual school.

"Yeah but... I don't know how to rollerblade." He admitted. Being an orphan made you miss out on things.

"So? It's Shino and Hinata's first time too." Said Amaya, shrugging. Naruto then turned to Shino.

"He's coming?" Asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

"Der." Said Kiba.

"Wha?" Said Naruto and Amaya in unison.

"DUH!" Translated Kiba. Akamaru barked.

"Oh." They said in unison. Naruto had a short mental image of a Shino in out of control rollerblades.

"I... guess I could go. But I don't have rollerblades." Said Naruto.

"That's okay. I have an old pair." Said Kiba.

"Alright." Said Naruto, smiling.

"We'll meet you in about an hour." Said Kiba.

"We'll come here." Said Amaya.

"Alright!" Said Naruto, more enthusiastically.

Meanwhile-

"Geez..." Said Lee, rubbing his cheek.

"Hold still!" Hissed Tenten, slapping a band aid on Lee's cheek.

"Our school is vicious..." Murmured Lee.

"Got that right." Said Tenten, fixing her right hair bun.

"Hey look! Neji! Hi Neji!" Said Lee, waving. Tenten turned around and saw Neji completely ignoring Lee make a fool out of himself. Lee just shouted louder. "NEJI! NEJI! OVER HERE! NEJI!"

"Lee, be quiet already..." Said Tenten, who was covering her ears.

"NEJI! OVER HERE!" By now, Lee was waving his arms so much, he could've flown away like a bird.

_Just ignore him Neji..._ Neji thought to himself.

"LEE! QUIT IT!" Screamed Tenten.

"WHAT? WHY?" Screamed Lee.

"BECAUSE! IT OBVIOUS NEJI DOESN'T WANT TO BE DISTRACTED!"

"NONSENSE TENTEN! ME AND NEJI ARE BUDDIES!"

_Just shout it to the whole world you idiot..._ Thought Neji. Tenten and Lee continued screaming, Neji decided to leave.

"GASP! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TENTEN! HE'S LEAVING!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"YES IT IS! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN QUIETER!"

"WHAT? YOU WERE SCREAMING LONGER THEN I HAVE!"

"GASP! I HAVE NOT!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Screamed Neji. Tenten and Lee looked at him.

"Geez Neji, no reason to be so loud..." Said Lee, and Tenten nodded in agreement. If Neji was in the mood, he would've sweatdropped, but he didn't. Instead, he had smoke coming out of his ears.

"Er... Neji? You're smoking." Said Tenten, pointing at Neji's ears.

"...Is that healthy?" Whispered Lee, even though Neji could clearly hear him.

"Why do you guys always enjoy bothering me?" Asked Neji.

"We weren't bothering you... Lee was." Said Tenten. Lee laughed.

"Oh Tenten! You make me laugh!" Laughed Lee, but Neji and Tenten's face remained serious.

"You guys... are annoying." Said Neji coldly. After Neji left, Tenten growled in anger.

"What's with you?" Asked Lee.

"He's such a jerk!" Growled Tenten. "He was never THIS bad when he was a kid."

"HAHA! TENTEN, YOU MAKE ME LAUGH! NEJI'S JUST UPSET RIGHT NOW! HE'S NOT A JERK!" Laughed Lee, Tenten covered his mouth.

"Do you WANT him to kill me?" Whispered Tenten. When Tenten's hand moved, Lee started talking again.

"He won't KILL you! Anyways, are you going to walk with me today?" Asked Lee.

"I want to... but... my mom needs me to run an errand." Said Tenten quickly, too quickly for Lee's liking.

"Are you okay Tenten? You've been ditching me for quite a while now."

"Ditching? I'm not ditching." Said Tenten.

"Hm... okay... maybe it's just me." Said Lee shrugging.

"I'll try walking with you tomorrow." Said Tenten.

"That's what you said last time." Sighed Lee.

"I promise!" Said Tenten. Lee cleared his throat making an 'Ahem!' noise. Tenten rolled her eyes and gave an unenthusiastic good guy pose while Lee gave a satisfied look.

Lee left and Tenten walked in the other direction.

"Hey Tenten!" Said a voice. Tenten turned her head and saw Ino and Sakura.

"Eek! What are you guys doing?" Asked Tenten. Sakura and Ino were puzzled.

"Did... we do something wrong?" Asked Sakura.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, no. Just... surprised. I thought you guys got a ride with Mrs. Haruno." Said Tenten.

"Mom decided to bail. Big experiment at the lab. She and Dad are going to be there ALL night." Said Sakura.

"No wonder you're so smart. Your parents are rocket scientists. Intelligence must run in your blood." Said Tenten.

"Smart? I'm not that smart." Said Sakura.

"You have the highest grades in the school, even higher then Sasuke and Neji's. Your big brain is hiding underneath that huge forehead of yours." Said Ino, earning a death glare.

"What? I'm Einstein because I study?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah." Said Tenten.

"Well, if it isn't the three _loser _girls." Sneered a voice. Tenten, Sakura and Ino all turned around and came face to face with three other girls. Tenten remembered them as Sakura and Ino's major rivals. There was a pretty girl in what looked like and expensive red and black outfit and she had short purple hair, but a small portion of her hair was longer then the rest. If Tenten remembered correctly, her name was Ami. Next to the girl with black hair was a large (Fat) girl with orange puffy hair (AKA, Afro) dressed in a purple and black outfit. Her name should be Kasumi. And on the other side of Ami, was a girl with spiky purple/red/brown hair. She had a rather annoyed look on her face and was dressed in a yellow shirt with jeans and had a grey scarf around her neck. Her name should be Fuki.

"Ami..." Hissed Sakura and Ino in unison. (RLN: Just to clear this up, Fuki, Ami, and Kasumi are not OCs. It's true. Remember that brat that was making fun of Sakura's forehead and got roots thrown in her mouth by Ino? That's Ami. Even check NarutoFan if you don't believe me. Kasumi's that girl with the afro hair, and Fuki is that girl that looks like she's PMSing. Since Ami made fun of Sakura, I decided to make her enemies to the girls)

"We're not losers." Growled Tenten.

"You are now." Said Kasumi.

"Shut up fat ass." Snarled Ino. Kasumi glared at her. Ino then turned to Ami and her wannabe groupies. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm popular."

"You sure are, cause the whole school wants to kill you guys." Said Ami, smirking.

"What?" Asked Tenten, she wasn't angry, but more like shocked.

"Apparently, The tomboy is friends with _Rock Lee_." Said Ami. Fuki and Kasumi were snickering.

"So?" Said Tenten.

"AND you're hanging out with HINATA, the loser shy girl." Said Fuki.

"_Loser shy girl?_" Ino, Sakura, and Tenten growled in unison. Angered that somebody DARED to make fun of their friend.

"Now wait just a damn minute! Hinata's NOT a loser." Said Ino.

"The definition of loser, which you will soon know very well, is a person who's stupid and tries so hard to be good, but always fails. Hinata's the definition of stup-" Before Ami could finish, Ino, being the defender of people, already leapt for her, Sakura and Tenten managed to pull her back. Ami screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT ARE YOU? AN ANIMAL? GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"QUIT IT INO! SHE'S NOT WORTH IT!" Screamed Sakura.

"YEAH! SHE'S JUST A SHALLOW WANNABE!" Yelled Tenten.

"Look who's talking, the girl who's friends with the school's _biggest _loser..." Said Kasumi. Tenten glared at her.

"Shut the hell up you fat ass bitch. You wouldn't understand Lee even if you spent 2 years locked in prison with him." Hissed Tenten, fighting the urge to let go and kick Kasumi's ass herself.

"What? Is he your boyfriend now?" Snickered Fuki.

"These three are starting to piss me off..." Murmured Tenten, tugging Ino back. Ino was stronger then she looked.

"And for you, mutant forehead, want to know why you're a loser? Oh wait. I forgot. You were _always _a loser. The only thing that stopped you was your popular friend Ino, but now, since Ino's a loser, you're one too." Said Ami. Sakura just glared at her. Finally, Ino gave up and Sakura and Tenten released her.

"What about me?" Asked Ino, in a cold tone.

"You? Oh, this was the best one." Said Ami. Out of all the people Ami hated, she hated Ino the most. "Kasumi, Fuki and I were laughing about this one until our sides hurt. We never would've guessed... that you would defend Shikamaru, the lazy ass."

Ino's face paled. Sakura was confused.

"Defend Shikamaru?" Murmured Sakura. She thought... maybe... maybe there was a memo she didn't get.

"Who would've known, you would fake that fainting act, just to save him." Said Ami, she then laughed. "And... to think... that out of all people, it just happened to be Shikamaru."

Tenten was slightly confused. She didn't even know Ino knew Shikamaru. If she was friends with him, how come she never talked to him?

"But that's besides the point. Not only did you defend a loser, but you... oh I don't know... helped another loser?" Said Ami. Ino frowned. She knew where this was going. Ami reached in her red purse and pulled out a picture.

"See Chouji? Is it just me, or is he using _your_ cell phone?"

"Wait a second, both of those don't count. I was blackmailed!" Said Ino. The three bratty girls smiled evilly.

"For... what exactly?" Asked Fuki. Ino said nothing, causing Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki to laugh, not a happy cheery laugh, but an evil triumphant laugh.

"See you later." Said Ami, in a voice that dripped with honey. Sakura, Ino and Tenten's eyebrows furrowed.

The three bratty wannabe girls left, laughing their high pitched, squeaky, evil/triumphant laughs all the way.

"I want to use her as a dart board. Replacing darts with knives." Said Tenten.

"I can't believe it. We became losers just like that." Said Ino.

"Where are we going to sit in lunch? The only other loser table is with Lee and Shikamaru and those people." Said Sakura.

"Is Temari going to become a loser with us?" Asked Tenten.

"No, we can still be friends with her though, but everyone else and our old lunch table is going to kick us out." Said Sakura.

"What old lunch table? I'm not sitting with Shikamaru and Chouji! I refuse to!" Snapped Ino.

"But Ino... where else would we go?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm not! I refuse! I'm Yamanaka Ino damnit! I do what I want and say what I want! And I say, I'm not going to sit at that lunch table!" Said Ino.

"Ino, you're making things complicated..." Sighed Tenten. Ino ignored her and left toward the direction of her house.

"Looks like I have to go after her. Bye Tenten!" Said Sakura, before running off after her best friend.

"Whatever..." Said Tenten.

Later-

Tenten made it to her house. Pulling her keys out of her pocket, she messed with the keychain until she finally found her house key. She opened her front door and entered her house. It was hot outside, and the air conditioning felt great. She shut the door behind her and threw her backpack on the couch. She was going to get something to drink but her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, is Li Na there?" Asked a voice. Li Na was Tenten's mother.

"Uhm... she's sleeping." Said Tenten.

"Sleeping? Are you sure? It's the afternoon." Said the caller.

"I'm... afraid it's true." Said Tenten.

"Well... is there any chance you could wake her up?" Asked the caller.

"I could try, but it'd never work." Said Tenten.

"Oh... well... think you can tell her to call Tami, at _Tailor Express_? I fixed the rip in her wedding dress." Asked the caller.

"Oh... I was going to pick it up." Said Tenten.

"Oh, in that case, you can pick it up anytime you like." Said Tami.

"I'll get it now." Said Tenten. After hanging up, she grabbed her purse and made it to the bus stop.

_Wedding dress..._ Tenten thought in her head.

End of Chapter

RLN: I wanted to focus on the girls a little more at the end, but don't worry. Naruto's coming back in the next chapter. I know, very small humor, but think of it this way... I'm saving my humor for the next chapter. Please Review.


	7. It's Alive!

RLN: I understand you guys want to get to Naruto and the gang but I need to put this. It's part of the plot.

Oh yeah, I'm highly disappointed by some of your reviews. People were disappointed by my lack of humor in the last chapter. Okay, I'm going to make this clear. Very clear.

THE. PLOT. OF. MY. STORY. IS. NOT. TO. MAKE. YOU. PISS. YOUR. PANTS. AND. MAKE. CHARACTERS. FALL. IN. LOVE.

It's the truth. Sure, characters will fall in love, and sure, some parts MIGHT make you piss your pants (One word: depends.) but that is not the plot. Then what's the plot you ask? Just read this chapter.

Chapter 7- It's Alive!

"OW!" Wailed Gai. Shizune, the school nurse frowned.

"Gai, what were you thinking?" She asked.

"I had to stop the fight SOMEHOW." Said Gai.

"Gai, you should know better, you know how vicious those kids can get..." Murmured Shizune, before slapping a band aid on his knee.

"OW!" Screamed Gai.

"Oh suck it up Gai, you're the GYM teacher." Said Kurenai.

"Yes, I know, but it still hurts..." Said Gai. He sniffed. The pain hurt SO bad.

"Gai, do you want Mr. Turtle?" Said Shizune. Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, Kakashi, Genma and Anko who were also in the room, raised an eyebrow. Gai nodded. Shizune sighed before rummaging through a drawer before pulling out what looked like a tattered out turtle with a button eye missing. It had some stuffing coming out of its neck and a little black top hat on its head. It was old but soft. Gai hugged the stuffed turtle close to him.

"Teachers, or... the ones that are here anyways... I'd like to announce something." Said a voice. The teachers turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair.

"Oh, Tsunade, where have you been?" Asked Kurenai, raising an eyebrow.

"Doing... er... principal work." Coughed Tsunade.

"AKA, getting drunk..." Said Anko. Tsunade would have snapped at her but her mind traveled back to something.

"Oh, I need to tell you guys something. A man named Hoshoki Zanken is staying here for a while... for... erm... important reasons. When he comes in, I want you to treat him VERY nicely. I want you to be NICE and do NOT say ANYTHING STUPID." Said Tsunade. The teachers were slightly confused, but nodded in agreement.

"Come in Mr. Hoshoki." Said Tsunade opening the door. The man stepped in.

Kakashi's eye(s) widened.

Asuma's jaw drooped slightly.

Kurenai's eye twitched.

Anko's face cringed.

Iruka's eyebrows rose.

Shizune covered her mouth slightly.

Genma's toothpick fell out.

Gai stared for a moment before opening his mouth.

"What's with that huge-" He started, but Anko elbowed him.

"Suitcase." Said Gai quickly. The man had a suitcase, but that's not what disturbed everyone.

_That... is the hugest zit I have ever seen in my 27 years of life._ Thought Iruka.

_I want to saw his zit off. _Thought Asuma, thinking of greater ways to use his Tech Ed. tools.

_It's not even a zit... it's like... ALIVE... _Thought Genma.

_Did it just... move? _Thought Anko, her face disgusted.

_You don't have to be a nurse to know that's unhealthy..._ Thought Shizune.

_Poor guy. I should lend him one of my masks. _Thought Kakashi.

_I could use that as a biology experiment..._ Thought Kurenai.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... _Thought Gai, furry eyebrow twitching.

The man was completely normal, except he had a zit twice the size of an American quarter plastered on his face.

"Hey guys." He said. Tsunade suppressed a groan when the teachers continued gaping at the size of his zit. "Hey guys." He repeated. They still stared. Tsunade cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh hey." They all said in unison, except Gai.

_I... can't look away... it's like I'm hypnotized by the zit..._ Thought Gai. Genma kicked Gai leg softly, causing Gai to direct his attention AWAY from the creature known as zit.

_We could name that thing... and feed it too..._ Thought Asuma. Zanken noticed everyone staring at him. He sighed.

"Look guys, I'm not blind, I'm aware that I have a giant zit on my face." Said Zanken.

"What are you talking about?" Said Iruka quickly.

"Iruka, are you blind?" Asked Gai, Shizune grabbed the turtle out of Gai's grip and threw it behind her.

"MR.TURTLE!"

"I know it's there. You guys don't have to lie." Said Zanken.

"We're not. You can barely notice zit... I mean it." Said Genma.

"Come on guys, just say it." Said Zanken. "Let's just say it and move on."

"We can see perfectly and we can not see a zit." Said Kurenai.

"Come on guys, I KNOW I'm not the only one who sees it." Said Gai. Asuma pushed him into a closet.

"Hehe... that Gai, he's just so proactive... I mean active." Said Asuma, silently cursing himself. Zanken just frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything?"

"I want t-" Started Gai's muffled voice, until Kurenai kicked the closet door.

"Oh nothing. Just nothing. We're good." Assured Kakashi.

"Yeah." Said Kurenai.

"Okay then, lets get down to business."

"Yes, lets." Said Asuma.

"Okay. To put this simply, we've been noticing some... how should I put this...?" Started Zanken. Everybody continued staring at the overgrown zit on his face.

_Must... look... away..._ Thought Asuma.

_I hate big zits and I can not lie. You other brothers can not deny. When you see a teen with an ugly zit on his face you get dumb. I wanna pull up tight cause you noticed that zit was stuffed..._ Kakashi sung in his head.

_He should go on Ripley's Believe it or not..._ Thought Shizune.

_It's God_zit_la! _Thought Genma, silently chuckling at his inside joke.

_Houston, we have a problem... _Thought Anko.

_I want to cut it off and feed it to the biology rats..._ Thought Kurenai.

"Understand?" Said Zit man, who finally finished his long explanation.

"Huh?" Said practically everyone, knocking out of their zit zone. Mr. Hoshoki sighed.

"Look, just please tell me your feelings about my zit. Just get it out." He said.

"It's gross, and ugly, and I think it hissed at me!" Shouted Gai's muffled voice, practically everyone kicked the door.

"Just say it already! I know you do! Say it!" Screeched Mr. Hoshoki. "YOU THINK MY ZIT IS DISGUSTING! SAY IT!"

"IT'S DISGUST-" Gai started from the closet but everybody kicked it again.

"Look, we're fine. Just please tell us. What were you saying." Said Shizune. Tsunade sighed and stepped in front of Zanken.

"Okay, Mr. Hoshoki has noticed the number of drop outs and decreases in grades. Less and less people are attending sport teams and clubs. We're losing money more and more." Said Tsunade. She gave a heavy sigh.

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Anko finally, her face concerned.

"If Mr. Hoshoki does not see improvement by the end of the school year, we will have to close down the school." Said Tsunade.

End of Chapter

RLN: So you guys finally learned the plot. See? I _told _you there was going to be a plot other then them falling in love. Okay, we'll finally get to see Naruto and the others in the next chapter.


	8. Rollerblading

RLN: I'm in a VERY crappy mood.

**Chapter 8- Rollerblading**

"AHH!" screamed Naruto, as he fell on his arse.

"Do you have to scream like that every time you fall?" asked Kiba, Amaya pushed Kiba so he fell.

"AHH!" screamed Kiba, as he fell on HIS arse.

"But you have to admit, Naruto's learning quickly," said Amaya, helping Naruto to his feet.

"True," said Kiba, shrugging, he got up.

"I-I can b-barely stand up," said Hinata quietly.

"Well, it's not that hard. I'm a fast learner," said Naruto.

"Can't say the same for Hinata…," said Kiba, when Amaya stopped Hinata from falling.

"I'm… k-kind of g-getting it…," Hinata defended.

"Wow Hinata, I mean, I know you're quiet and shy 'n' all, but what's with all the stuttering?" Kiba laughed. Hinata just blushed.

"Geez Kiba, just give her a break, she can stutter if she wants to!" snapped Amaya.

"I was just joking Amaya, don't have a cow!" snapped Kiba. Amaya crossed her arms.

"Well you've been MORE loud, annoying and obnoxious lately!" said Amaya.

"Pffth! See if I care what you think, you're nothing but an annoying, loud mouthed, immature, PMSing bitch," said Kiba, crossing his arms and turning his head in the other direction, nose in the air. Amaya skated over to Kiba, grabbed his arm and gave him snakebite. (RLN: If you guys don't know what that is, it's when you grab a person's arm with both hands one hand twists the skin up while the other hand twists the skin down; it hurts really badly unless you're IHN)

"OW, OW, OW! QUIT IT!" screamed Kiba.

"TAKE IT BACK!" snapped Amaya.

"TAKE WHAT BACK?"

"I'M NOT AN ANNOYING, LOUD MOUTHED, IMMATURE, PMSING BITCH SO TAKE IT BACK!"

_I don't know about annoying and loud mouthed thing but I see the immature and PMSing part though..., _Naruto thought.

"WHY SHOULD I TAKE IT BACK?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A JERK AND I'M NOT GOING TO ENCOURAGE YOU TO MAKE FUN OF ME! NOW TAKE IT BACK!"

"NEVAH!"

Amaya squeezed harder.

"OW!"

"Take it back…"

"NO! I WON'T GIVE IN! I WILL SURVIVE!"

Kiba then began singing the 'I will survive' lyrics. Ya know, the song that goes 'I will survive; oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive…' Yeah, THOSE lyrics.

"Amaya, just shut him up," said Naruto, covering his ears from Kiba's terrible singing. Amaya let go of Kiba's arm.

"OH MY GOD! MY ARM'S RED!" screamed Kiba.

"Oh no, the sky is falling," said Amaya sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" said Kiba in a very childish manner, pointing at Amaya. Amaya stuck out her tongue. "It would've been worse if your terrible singing hadn't come in and begin destroying my precious eardrums."

"My singing's not THAT bad…," said Kiba. Everybody just stared at him.

"Okay, maybe it DOES stink, but that doesn't mean anything,"

"P.U! Speaking of stink, guess who needs a tic-tac?" said Amaya, rolling away from Kiba. Kiba glared.

"My breath doesn't stink!" Kiba shouted. He then quickly turned around and breathed on his hand, just in case…

"Anyways… HOW YOU DOING BACK THERE SHINO?" Amaya shouted to the back. Shino was far, far away, almost by the horizon.

"Maybe we should go get him," said Naruto.

"Nah, he'll catch up… or he'll go straight back home," said Kiba.

"I'll get him anyways," said Amaya, as she zoomed to get Shino.

"Anyways…," said Kiba, he then turned towards Naruto. "There's something I always wanted to ask you Naruto..."

"Shoot," said Naruto. (RLN: He means shoot as in 'Go on', IHN thought he was complaining)

"Why did you suddenly just… APPEAR," said Kiba.

"Excuse me?" said Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

"K-Kiba, t-that doesn't make a-any sense," said Hinata.

"Okay, that came out wrong, I MEAN TO SAY, why did you just come to school in the middle of the first quarter?"

"OH!" exclaimed Naruto. "Now I see what you mean, I got sent to a new orphanage, and I guess kids 14 and over go to public schools instead of being 'home-schooled', which I find incredibly odd, I mean, at my OLD orphanage and a lot of others, EVERYBODY gets 'home-school—"

Naruto was cut off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Orphanage? I didn't know you were an orphan!" said Kiba, Hinata was surprised as well.

"Oh," said Naruto.

The three stood there in silence.

"Well, I am," said Naruto awkwardly.

"And…," said Kiba, he looked around nervously. "You're… okay with that?"

"Well, uh, yeah," said Naruto.

"Oh."

There was another silence.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!" screamed Kiba.

"Excuse me?" said Naruto, taken by surprise.

"W-What Kiba m-means is… its k-kind of… _st-strange_ that y-you're not… _affected_ by this," said Hinata, choosing her words carefully.

"EXACTLY! Don't you ever wonder who your parents are? Don't you want to know them?" screamed Kiba.

"… My parents are dead," said Naruto.

"Oh."

Another silence.

"AND YOU'RE STILL OKAY WITH THAT!" screamed Kiba.

"Well… I never really knew them, my mom supposedly died when I was born and when I was around two years old, I think my dad died from…," Naruto started thinking. "Actually, now that I think about it, I was never told how my father died…"

"But you're still okay?" said Kiba.

"Well... yeah, it _bothers _me sometimes, but… ya know, some of the kids that go to my orphanage have _much _more depressing stories then I do, I remember this one kid became an orphan because he got beat by his father and he finally confessed to a teacher and was sent to an orphanage, I always wonder who my parents were and what they were like but… I'm kind of… _lucky_," said Naruto.

"…" Kiba just stared at him dumbfounded. Amaya then arrived on the scene, where she was dragging Shino behind her.

"Hey guys, what happened?" asked Amaya.

"I just told Kiba I was an orphan," said Naruto calmly.

"Oh."

Here comes another silence!

"WHAT?" Amaya suddenly shouted. Naruto sighed.

"You're an orphan! GOD! I'm gone for FIVE MINUTES and I miss a WHOLE LIFE STORY!" Amaya shouted.

"You didn't miss much," Naruto said with a sigh.

"But—"

"ANYWAYS!" said Naruto, cutting off Amaya. "Since I know nothing about our school, can you guys tell me who I have to know and everything?"

"Oh sure. Well, you know Itachi, you know Neji, you DEFINATLY know Sasuke and you know Gaara…" said Kiba.

"BARELY. I barely know ANYBODY," said Naruto.

"Okay… well… Itachi's basically perfect at everything, he practically rules the school along with Kisame, Deidara and well, he has a lot of friends that scare the crap out of me, quite literally once," said Kiba. Naruto, Amaya and Hinata cringed. Too much information…

"Ooh," Amaya shuddered. "Zetsu freaks me out the most…"

"GOD. Now who are THESE PEOPLE," said Naruto, rolling his eyes.

"Well… I don't know how to explain it," said Kiba.

"Are they his groupies?" asked Naruto.

"NO. DEFINATLY NOT," said Kiba loudly.

"They're evil!" said Amaya in a perky voice, as if that was something to be perky ABOUT.

"Well… what do they look like?" asked Naruto.

"In short words, WEIRD," said Amaya.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Kisame looks like a fish," Kiba mused.

"Deidara… looks like a girl," said Amaya.

"Like Neji?" questioned Naruto.

"Uh… No, Neji's a feminine looking man; Deidara just looks like a girl," said Kiba.

"O…Kay," said Naruto awkwardly.

"Now… as you were told, Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke's kind of… well, he's not as scary as Itachi," said Amaya.

"He's not?" said Naruto.

"Hell no! Sasuke's like… a CHIPMUNK compared to Itachi," said Kiba.

"Oh," said Naruto. "I don't think I want to meet him then."

"Trust me, you don't want to, but you will," said Kiba.

"Oh, how nice," said Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

"And… well, Neji's just… a jerk," said Kiba. Hinata seemed to look uncomfortable when the subject of Neji came.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT. He's so stuck up and acts like he knows everything," snorted Amaya.

"I know, it's like, part of his personality of something," muttered Kiba.

"Okay, so… how's Neji compared to the others?" asked Naruto.

"He's weaker then Itachi but stronger then Sasuke," said Amaya confidently.

"ERK! What? You're joking right? It's SO obvious Neji's weaker then Sasuke," said Kiba.

"You're kidding," said Amaya, bluntly.

"No, I'm not, it's OBVIOUS," said Kiba.

"What about you Hinata? Your cousin's TOTALLY stronger then Sasu-gay right?" said Amaya, looking towards Hinata.

"NO. Hinata TOTALLY agrees with me," said Kiba. All eyes seem to fall on her.

"Uh…," she said. She hated making decisions. She honestly believed her cousin was stronger.

"Don't pressure her like that, guys," said Naruto.

"Naruto's got a point, nice going Kiba," said Amaya.

"WHAT? YOU STARTED IT!" exclaimed Kiba, looking both offended and shocked.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?" cried Amaya.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING! NOT ME!"

"HYPOCRITE!"

"I'M NOT A… HYPO-MO-WHATS-ITS!"

"YOU'RE SO SLOW YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Amaya shrieked.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL, DISRESPECTING—"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

He had enough of the idiotic conversation.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS IDIOTIC CONVERSATION!" he yelled.

"(S) HE STARTED IT!" Kiba and Amaya screamed in unison, pointing at each other. Hinata sighed heavily.

Suddenly, Kiba gasped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto, Amaya and Hinata said in unison, they then all looked at each other.

"That was weird," they said in unison again.

"WHAT THE—"they all started in unison again.

They were quiet for awhile, just staring at each other.

"She sells seashells by the seashore!" they all said quickly in unison.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" snapped Kiba.

"We weren't doing it on purpose," Amaya, Hinata and Naruto said in unison.

"No, seriously though, what was with the dramatic gasp?" said Naruto, looking back at Kiba.

"Anyways, I just realized my sister was at home," said Kiba.

They stared at him, as though they were expecting more.

"…"

"And…," said Naruto, waiting for Kiba to go on.

"She's… like 29 and doesn't come home often?" Kiba tried.

They were still quiet.

Kiba sighed.

"She's getting married and I'm supposed to help out."

"Oh…," said Amaya, Naruto and Hinata in unison.

"STOP THAT!" shouted Kiba.

He had enough of the unison thing.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT UNISON THING!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to head home too, I haven't even started my homework," said Amaya.

"We should probably all head back," said Hinata quietly. Naruto slipped his sneakers out of his red backpack and replaced his rollerblades with his sneakers.

"I still think it's freakishly weird how quickly you learned how to rollerblade," said Kiba, taking his old skates from Naruto. Then, something hit him.

"You're going to walk?" asked Kiba, raising a brow.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"You should take the bus; it'll take forever to walk."

"Naw, I'll make it on time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Really, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Really, I'm good!"

"Are you really, really, really…"

"SHUT UP!" Amaya, Naruto, and even Hinata shouted in unison.

"EERGH!" yelled Kiba.

They did the unison thing again.

"YOU DID THE UNISON THING AGAIN!"

"So?" they said in unison.

"…Whatever," said Kiba, heading home.

"Uh… bye," said Hinata, she headed home, trying her best to balance herself. Amaya and Shino, who needed to go in the same direction, followed. Well, Shino didn't REALLY follow. Amaya just dragged him.

Naruto headed back.

_I'm starting to wonder if I should've told them I was an orphan. I mean, I don't know them very well… _Naruto thought. He was so troubled by his thoughts; he didn't notice he bumped into someone.

"Ow!" Both he and an older man said in unison, as they crashed.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said the man.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"You should be sorry!" the man yelled, he then stomped off.

_God, sometimes apologizing isn't enough… _thought Naruto angrily.

"I can't believe he's back already," said a voice. Two teenage girls were sitting on a bench.

"Yeah, _un_-fortunately," said one.

"I wished he stayed AWAY longer, I heard he's coming back to school… TOMORROW!" said the other. Naruto tried to make look like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"But noooo… He had to come back. He's the only reason why I HATE Konoha High," said the first teen.

_Konoha High…_Thought Naruto, thinking about his school. _I wonder who _he _is…_

"I don't hate him, I'm just afraid of him," said the first teen.

"Well I hate him!" exclaimed the second. "He freaks me out and he's such a jerk!"

"His brother's not _so _bad," said the first girl.

"Puh-Lease! His brother's a freakazoid!" said the second girl. "I wish his vacation wasn't over."

Naruto still didn't know who 'he' was. They continues their conversation and they still never said who 'he' was.

"WHO IS 'HE'!" Naruto blurted out. The second girl glared.

"Do you have ANY idea how rude it is to eavesdrop on people's conversations?"

"Sorry. But I go to Konoha High, and I really want to know who you're talking about," said Naruto truthfully.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you!" said the second girl, sticking out her tongue. She then looked at her friend. "Let's go!"

The girl walked off. Her friend, however, looked back at Naruto.

"Don't mind her. She's just… well, she can be mean sometimes," said the girl, flipping her long black hair behind her shoulder. She smiled. "If you really want to know, I can tell you his name."

"That'd be great!" said Naruto.

"Are you coming!" the other girl shouted at her friend. Her friend looked back at the girl, then at Naruto.

"It's Sabaku no Gaara," she said, she then hurried off back to her friend.

"Uh, thanks," Naruto muttered. However, this did not help at all.

After all, he didn't even know what Gaara looked like.

Scratch that, he didn't know who ANYBODY looked like.

He hated being new.

End of Chapter

RLN: FINALLY! I finished a chapter. Everybody kept asking when Gaara was going to show up so I finally gave you a heads up. Sorry about this NaruHina fans, I'm pretty sure you guys were waiting for NaruHina moments, but they didn't show up. The ending was also crappy. But please Review anyways!

P.S. I heard it's against the rules to answer reviews, is this true?


	9. Chickens

RLN: Due to five disturbing e-mails I received, I have learned that somebody got in trouble for answering reviews, so obviously, I will not do that.

It seems like many of you guys are forgetting the pairings. I've had some Shonen Ai fans and SakuNaru fans popping up. (I understand the Shonen Ai thing, because I know I have a lot of Shonen Ai fans read my humor fics) The pairings are **NaruHina**, **SasuSaku**, **ShikaIno** and **NejiTen**. Some other characters might date OCs later on though. Depends on what mood I'm in. Amaya will be paired with nobody at the moment, I have gotten a review asking if Amaya would date Kiba later in the story, which is a no at the moment. I may pair her up with somebody if I get really bored.

I will be editing my other chapters, removing reviews. It's a pain in the ass.

**Chapter 9- Chickens**

Temari and Baki could've sworn their life just flashed before their eyes. They were sitting in a car, Temari in the back and Baki in the front, while Kankurou was driving. Baki and Temari were trying to teach Kankurou how to drive, because he was 15, and teenagers at 15 should learn how to drive. At the moment, Kankurou was a crazy driver.

"STOP! STOP!" screamed Baki. The car screeched to a stop.

"Oh good, you caught the stop sign, Baki," said Kankurou, pointing at the little red sign.

"No, I stopped the car because I'm sick."

"You're car sick?" said Kankurou, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just sick."

"I'm just scared shitless," said Temari, who was clutching the car cushion so hard, her nails were digging into the fabric.

"I'm not THAT bad of a driver," said Kankurou, Baki and Temari said nothing. Baki rolled down the window and threw up.

"Can we continue my lessons?" asked Kankurou. Baki wiped his mouth and turned back to Kankurou.

"Sure, only this time, lets go home," said Baki.

"Good idea, no, GREAT idea," said Temari, eyes wide.

"Okay, let those girls cross and we can turn right from here and go home," said Baki. The girls who were crossing were laughing loud and obnoxiously. They sounded like hyenas that just swallowed helium.

"Can I run 'em over?" asked Kankurou.

"No," said Baki firmly. Temari muttered something; Baki only caught the words "kill" and "stupid girls". Kankurou squinted his eyes at the girls.

"Does that girl have camel toe?"

"Kankurou, focus!" shouted Baki. Kankurou whipped his head back to the road, when the girls fully crossed; Kankurou zoomed to the right, making black tire marks on some poor man's lawn.

"This is the day I'll never make it to 17," Temari muttered to herself. Baki was gripping the side of the seat.

"Kankurou if you break my car…" Baki muttered to himself.

"Car insurance!" sang Kankurou, as the car screeched a turn again.

"Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god," said Temari and Baki repeatedly in unison. Kankurou screeched to a stop when there was a red light. Temari and Baki jerked forward when it stopped.

"K-Kankurou, m-maybe I should drive back home," said Baki.

"Oh don't worry Baki, I can drive home, don't trouble yourself with that."

"…" Baki's eyes were so big, he looked like a fish; ya know if he had gills and fish lips and scales. The light turned green, the car zoomed off.

Everything was going terrible when suddenly…

"KANKUROU STOP THE CAR!" shrieked Temari. The car jerked to a stop and Temari jerked forward so much, the tip of her nose touched the back of the front seat.

When Kankurou stopped the car, an old couple was so close to the car, they were touching the license plate.

The old woman and man stared at Kankurou, eyes widened. Kankurou stared back. They were like that for a while before the old couple awkwardly walked away.

"Nice going Kankurou, you almost killed 8 people today," said Temari.

"Don't you mean 6?" asked Kankurou.

"8, that includes us," said Baki. Kankurou rolled his eyes and zoomed toward their tiny house, er, I mean, mansion. After some difficulty, Kankurou parked the car and Temari and Baki walked (ran) out of the car.

"Temari, are you okay?" asked Baki.

"Well, I think I'm going to be sick, but other then that, I'm okay," said Temari. Suddenly, Temari ran to a bush and threw up in it. Kankurou and Baki cringed with disgust.

"Yo," said a voice; the two teens and older man turned to see another teen with red hair.

"Oh, Gaara, you're back," said Kankurou. (RLN: Yeah, I know, this may seem a bit OOC on both Gaara and his siblings, but in my fic, they're friendly with each other. So don't get pissed.)

"Obviously," said Gaara. "So is Baki drunk or something?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Kankurou.

"Well, with the way the car parked…"

"No, that Kankurou, trying to drive, speeding like a bat outta hell," said Temari, glaring at her 15 year old brother.

"Oh," was all Gaara said, although he silently noted himself never to be with Kankurou in a car.

"I almost ran over a squirrel," said Kankurou, sounding slightly proud.

"Congratulations," said Gaara bluntly.

"Don't be a smart as—"

"KANKUROU! TEMARI! BAKI!" exclaimed an enthusiastic voice. Gaara's non-existent brow twitched. Temari, Baki and Kankurou noted this and knew almost immediately that Gaara did not like the person.

A woman in about her late thirties appeared. She was grinning ear to ear and was wearing a pink shirt and white pants that ended at her knees.

"Apparently, dad is going to be on a VERY long trip and he has left Aiya to take care of us. Isn't that nice of her?" said Gaara. His left eye was twitching madly. His face looked very insane and you could see those little red veins in his eyes.

"Uhm…" Baki and Gaara's siblings said slowly.

"We bonded on the VERY LONG ride here," said Gaara, wearing a twisted insane smile. "She told me lots and lots… and lots and lots and lots and lots of jokes. She was smiling on the whole ride, trying to get me to play all these little games with her."

"It was so much fun! But Gaara here was being a big meanie-poo and threatened to kill me! Isn't he silly?" said Aiya.

"Yeah, that Gaara, such a joker," said Temari, the corner of her mouth twitching as she resisted the urge to laugh.

"Alrighty, well, I have to unpack my things, so buh-bye!" said Aiya; she then skipped of to the mansion.

"I. Want. To. Stab. Her," said Gaara piece by piece, eye twitching.

"Gaara, no," said Temari, eyes widened with terror.

"Uh oh. HOLD 'EM!" said Kankurou. Baki held Gaara as Gaara started going insane.

"EVERY SINGLE STUPID CHICKEN JOKE!" screamed Gaara. He then said in a little mocked girly voice, "'WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD?'" Gaara then screamed in his own voice, "OH I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! MAYBE IT WANTED TO GET ON THE OTHER SIDE JUST LIKE THE LAST 500 FUCKING TIMES! EVERY! SINGLE! JOKE! MADE! ME! WANT! TO! STAB! HER! MORE! LET ME FUCKING KILL HER!" (RLN: Sorry for putting so many swears in there. It's just that… Gaara always seemed like the kind of person who'd get annoyed easily. Since he just can't kill people like he can in the ninja world, he has to take out his anger SOMEHOW.)

"Gaara, calm down," said Temari slowly.

"I'M GOING TO STAB HER AND FEED HER TO CHICKENS! YES! CHICKENS! SO I CAN FUCKING SCREAM 'WHY DID AIYA CROSS THE ROAD? SO SHE COULD GET EATEN BY FUCKING CHICKENS, THAT'S WHY!'" Gaara screamed, shaking violently to get out of Baki's grip.

"Gaara… just—"Kankurou was interrupted by his younger brother.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE SITTING NEXT TO AN INUHMANLY ENTHUSIASTIC PERKY IDIOT FOR TWO AND A HALF HOURS ON AN AIRPLANE!"

"How long are you going to be pissed?" asked Temari.

"UNTIL SHE LEAVES OR UNTIL I KILL HER!"

"Including school days?" asked Temari.

"YES!"

"Okay, so we're going to own the school this week," Temari joked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT IDIOT!" screamed Gaara.

"Ready to calm down?" asked Baki.

"Yes, but I'm still mad as hell," Gaara said.

"Okay…" Baki slowly released, as soon as he did, Gaara shot towards the doors of the mansion.

"NO! GAARA!" screamed Temari. Baki and the older siblings ran towards the psycho killer.

(_The Next Day_)

Kankurou and Temari were eating the breakfast, faces completely annoyed and irritated. Gaara was sitting at the kitchen table too, he wasn't eating breakfast, but he also looked very pissed.

"Oh come on Gaara, sweetie! Eat your breakfast!" said Aiya, using a spoon filled with cereal, poking at his closed mouth. Gaara just sat there, arms crossed.

"Uhm… I don't think Gaara's hungry, Aiya," said Temari, not wanting to clean up blood.

"But Gaara needs to eat his breakfast! Gaara, did you know that kids who eat their breakfast live five years longer then kids who don't?" said Aiya.

"Unless they get murdered," said Gaara, left eye twitching horribly.

"Which is why violence is so bad!" said Aiya.

"It's not THAT bad," said Gaara, through gritted teeth.

"Oh Gaara, don't be silly! I'm going to get you some orange juice!" said Aiya. The minute she got up and turned around, Gaara snatched Temari's butter knife and got up and looked like he was going to stab Aiya. He would've too, if Kankurou didn't stop him. Kankurou and Gaara wrestled while Aiya was scanning the fridge. Temari quickly got up, grabbed the butter knife wielding hand, and slammed it against the table. Gaara immediately dropped the butter knife and Temari picked it up (Along with the rest of the forks and knives) and threw them in the sink.

They then all quickly sat down just before Aiya turned around with the orange juice carton.

"Who wants refills?" she sang.

"Oh, would you look at the time? We got to go to school!" said Temari, getting up and picking up her backpack which was right on the floor next to her chair.

"Yeah!" said Kankurou and Gaara in unison, wanting to get out of the kitchen as soon as possible. They also grabbed their backpacks but before they could get outside the Kitchen door, Aiya stopped.

"Freeze!" she yelled. They did as told. She stared at them for a moment before smiling widely. "Do you want me to drive you to school?"

"I can drive!" said Temari, quickly. She then grabbed Gaara and Kankurou's wrists and dragged them out the door before Aiya could say another word.

Aiya watched as they slammed the front door shut. She smiled.

"I think they like me," she said.

(_Later_)

"Is that him?" asked Naruto pointing.

"No," sighed Shikamaru.

"Is… That him!" said Naruto, pointing to a scary teen.

"Uh-uh," said Chouji.

"Is… that—"

"Naruto, for the hundredth time, when we see Gaara, we will point him out to you," said Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

"Well, maybe we should start out with what he looks like. He has—"before Chouji could finish, or even start, the bell rang.

"We'll just tell you later," said Shikamaru. The three guys walked into the school and separated to get to their lockers.

Naruto's first class wasn't very good. He couldn't get inside the classroom, because two guys were fighting right outside the door. Kurenai came and yelled at them (Beat them up). When he got to his second class, Amaya, Hinata and Kiba were heading out.

"So what's going on in class?" Naruto asked.

"Genma's making a project where you have to have partners. The person sitting next to you will automatically become your partner," said Amaya.

"We should've sat next to Hinata," sighed Kiba.

"Hey, with your D plus and my C minus we're sure to get… uhm… well, er, an F plus but…" Amaya trailed off. "You know what? I really don't know where I'm going with this."

"We're going to fail," moaned Kiba.

"Unless…" Kiba and Amaya said in unison. They looked at Hinata. Hinata started sweating.

"W-What?" she asked nervously.

"Hinata, you get A's in English, right?" asked Kiba.

"Uhm… actually I get B pluses but…" Hinata trailed off.

"We're friends right?" said Kiba. Hinata nodded slowly. "Meaning you'd do ANYTHING for a friend, and do… oh I don't know… hypothetically speaking… give a friend a few hints on an English project?"

"Uhm… well…" Hinata said nervously, while Naruto sweatdropped.

"Have I ever told you how cute your hair is?" asked Amaya. The three walked down the hall, Amaya and Kiba showering Hinata with compliments. Naruto walked into the classroom and looked around.

_Normal kids… normal kids… normal kids… _Naruto started looking around. If there WERE normal kids, their spots were already taken. So Naruto, who really couldn't find a spot, just sat at the last empty table which was in front of a very scary looking teen. The rest of the kids made their spots in the classroom.

"Okay, I was ORIGINALLY going to make this a surprise, but since Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Amaya decided to blurt out to the entire world about the project, I guess it's NOT going to be a surprise," said Genma, looking a bit grumpy. "So anyways, I'm going to be giving each of you a different book. It's very short, around 200 pages and… SHUT UP!" The kids immediately stopped groaning. "Like I was SAYING, you will be making a short presentation discussing the book. Whether it's a report, a reader's theater or some video, I could care less. Just as long as it's on the list of suggestions. As you can see, on your desk, there is a list of rules and some suggestions of projects."

Naruto looked at his table and grabbed one sheet of the yellow paper. He stared at the rules.

THINGS NOT ALLOWED FOR ORAL PRESENTATIONS

Explosives

Drugs

Weapons

Undergarments (Unless you're wearing them or if it's completely necessary)

THINGS YOU MAY NOT DO IN ORAL PRESENTATIONS

Swear

Fight

Stand there like a complete buffoon and do absolutely nothing. PEOPLE WHO HAVE DONE THIS IN THE PAST HAVE FAILED

Smart talk the teacher. He is the almighty English teacher and what he says goes. Bow down to him

Naruto sweatdropped.

REPORTS

Reports may be as long as 3 pages to 6. I do not want to stay up all night so do not make them longer. I will fail people who will do less then 3 pages. I swear to god if I get another report that's only three paragraphs long…

RULES ON REPORTS

Swears are not recommended

CaPiTAls must noT be oUt OF PLaCE

Cheek yor speling, thes is eengleesh peepeles

Grammar. must; 'be' checked.

Doublespace

When written on paper, write in pen

When typing, font must be Times New Roman size 12.

You must not talk with numbers 2, it is very annoying and it could take 4ever to understand.

The list went on and on and Naruto (As well as the other students) found it quite entertaining.

"Your partner is, as you've probably already figured out, is the person sitting next to you. Since some of you are not sitting next to somebody, I will pick the person closest to you."

Genma pointed at Naruto, "you—"he then pointed to the scary boy behind Naruto,"—and you."

He then picked out the other partners. After he was all done, he passed out the books.

Naruto and his partner got Scare and Fear. (RLN: I just picked a random title. I hope that's not a real book.)

The boy made a grunting noise.

"As if my day hasn't been fucked up already…"

"It can't be so bad," said Naruto shrugging. The boy stared at him for a few moments.

"I thought you'd be scared shitless by now," he said. Naruto was confused. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Uhm… yeah," said Naruto truthfully. The boy shrugged again.

"Whatever," he said. "This project can't be so bad…"

"Exactly," said Naruto smiling. The boy just frowned and muttered something. Naruto was confused.

"What'd you say?" he asked. The teen looked up.

"I said I just hope there aren't any chickens in this book," he said.

"That's a weird thing to hope for," said Naruto. "Why would you hate chickens?"

"Because of one person: Aiya."

End of Chapter

RLN: Gaara was a bit OOC in this chapter. He was way too talkative. Then again, I tend to make all the quiet and/or angsty characters out of character. Sue me. Anyways, please review.


	10. Bombs Away!

RLN: I LOVED writing this chapter. Why? Because it's funny. In my opinion anyways.

**Chapter 10: Bomb's Away!**

Naruto never caught the name of his project partner; then again, his partner didn't catch his name either. Anyways, they decided they would just try to finish the book and go from there.

Strangely enough, the entire class period, other students were staring at him and his partner. They were wide eyed and gaping. It was hard to ignore but he managed.

His partner wasn't so bad. Sure he had a swearing problem and looked like a creepy freak and he wasn't talkative, but you could live with the guy.

Naruto finished his other two classes. Math was a bit tough though, especially since he just popped in the middle of the quarter, he was really lost.

History was bad. He got hit in the head by so many paper airplanes it wasn't funny. He couldn't study because a bunch of girls were yapping about Sasuke, and the teacher didn't give a damn. All he said was…

_"We have a quiz on Tuesday, so read the chapter…"_

You called all the teachers by their first name, in Social Studies the teacher could care less what you did, their English Teacher was funny, in the hallways, you had to watch your back constantly, Naruto was starting to wonder if this school was really normal or not. (RLN: It's not)

After History wasn't so good either. He nearly bumped into Sasuke, but Ino was chatting away to him so he was obviously distracted.

Naruto was now at lunch sitting at the so called loser table.

"I heard some rumors," said Amaya, as she set her tray down and sat at the table.

"If it has anything to do with you being ugly and stupid, then the rumors are true," said Kiba.

"Shut up Kiba," said Amaya, glaring at him. She then looked back at everyone else. "I heard Tenten, Sakura and Ino became losers."

"Yes!" cheered Shikamaru, jumping up. "About time the witch got knocked off her broom!"

"Shikamaru, we're losers too," said Chouji. Shikamaru frowned.

"Well this sucks," he said, sitting back down. "They're not… like… going to sit by us now, are they?"

"I hope not," said Kiba.

"Oh come on, they're not so bad," said Amaya.

"Yeah, and Sasuke lives only to spread world peace," said Shikamaru sarcastically.

"Tenten? Normal, maybe. Sakura and Ino? Yeah, they're the world's biggest loudmouthed brats," said Kiba.

"They're not brats! Loud, yes, but they're not mean," said Amaya.

"Whatever," said Kiba, shrugging.

"You're just too arrogant," said Amaya.

"If you want to learn about arrogance, just follow Sasuke around," said Kiba.

"Or Ami and her groupies," said Chouji.

"Oh god no," said Shikamaru, shuddering at the thought of the bratty trio.

"Who's that?" asked Naruto.

"Ami and her groupies, Kasumi and Fuki, are the biggest snobs you'll ever see," said Shikamaru, taking a huge bite out of a sandwhich. "They're obnoxious, rude, and above all, idiots. BIG idiots."

"Oh! I almost forgot, about this Gaara guy…" started Naruto, but Shikamaru gave an irritated huff.

"You know what? I really don't feel like explaining every guy and girl in the entire school. Chouji, do you have _it_?" said Shikamaru. Chouji started rummaging through his pockets; he paused when he got to his back pocket.

"BAM!" said Chouji, pulling out a small book.

Naruto nearly fell off his chair when he read the title.

"_Konoha High School for Idiots?_" Naruto read, pointing at the small book. Suddenly, a light bulb popped over Naruto's head. "Konoha High School for Idiots? _NOW_ I get it."

"Yup. All the people you need to know are in this book," said Shikamaru.

_What kind of idiot would write this? _Naruto thought to himself.

"Shikamaru wrote it, I did the cover design," said Chouji. Both of them looked mighty proud of themselves. Naruto sweatdropped.

"We even added you yesterday!" said Chouji, pointing at the bookmark that was stuck in it. Naruto opened to the page where the bookmark was.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Date of Birth: 1990, October 10th (RLN: It is October 10th, right? And the years are correct right?)

Class: Loser

Nickname: Sasuke Bait

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Bio: In Process

Naruto looked up and glared at Shikamaru and Chouji.

"…It's still in process," said Shikamaru innocently.

"That's not why I'm angry. I have two words for you: Sasuke Bait?" said Naruto. Chouji frowned.

"Don't glare at me, he's the writer," said Chouji, his thumb pointing at Shikamaru.

"Don't act like you don't know it. You're the one who threw the block of wood at Sasuke's head," said Shikamaru. "Sasuke Bait was the best nickname we could give you. Besides, that's what everyone's calling you now."

Sasuke bai—I mean, Naruto frowned.

"If I might suggest something, you might want to go to the 'Konoha High's most wanted' section," said Shikamaru.

Naruto almost fell off his chair… no wait; he did fall of his chair. Serves him right for leaning back on the hind legs of the chair.

"Konoha High's _most wanted_? You make them sound like CRIMINALS!" said Naruto, standing back up.

"That's because 75 percent of them are," explained Amaya.

"Actually, if I were you, I'd go to the map, so you know which halls to go through and which ones you're NOT supposed to go through," said Kiba. Naruto sweatdropped.

"You read this too?" said Naruto.

"Uh…" said Kiba, with shifty eyes.

"You read it," stated Naruto, sweatdropping. He then looked at the book and shuffled to the table of contents.

_This is so pathetic…_Naruto thought to himself.

Meanwhile, while Naruto was trying to find the map; Sakura, Ino and Tenten were trying to decide where to sit.

"I'm not sitting by dumb and dumber," said Ino.

"Ino, we're losers now, we don't have much of a choice," said Sakura.

"I don't care!" snapped Ino. She stomped over to the table where she usually sat at…

When she was popular anyways.

"Ino, don't!" said Sakura.

"Seriously, we should just sit next to Lee, he's not going to kill us if we do," said Tenten. Sakura sighed.

"Ino's got too much pride for that," said Sakura.

"Oh, by the way, Lee wanted me to tell you—"

"If it involves any intimacy then save it for later," said Sakura.

"Saving," said Tenten. The two followed after their prideful blond friend.

"Hey girls!" chirped Ino, when she stopped at the so called popular table. Everyone stared at her blankly.

"What are you doing?" asked a girl.

"Uhm… going to sit down?" said Ino.

"But you're like… a loser now," said the same girl.

"Yeah but… we're still friends right?" said Ino.

"Of course," said Temari, scooting down, Ino was about to sit down quickly but somebody stole her seat.

"Ami, what the fuck are you doing?" said Temari, in a, surprisingly, casual voice. Ami and her groupies stole Ino, Tenten, and Sakura's seats.

"Sitting down before obnoxious loser girl, mutant forehead and the bun head wonder can," said Ami.

"Well fuck off," said Temari, in, once again, her casual voice, as if it was normal to tell girls to fuck off.

"Or you'll do what?" said Ami coldly, glaring.

"Normally, I'd just kick your ass, but you've been pissing me off lately, so I'm going to sic my little brother on you."

Ami laughed.

"Gaara may be cold hearted, but would he seriously hit a girl like _me_?" Ami said.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Temari stared at Ami for a _long_ time.

"Like I said, I'm going to sic my little brother on you," said Temari.

"Yeah, rrrrrrrrrrrrrright," said Ami. "Just shut up bush head."

Temari glared. "You want to say that again?"

"Yes, I could say it over and over and over," said Ami.

"Ami, stop being a bitch," said Ino. Ami, Fuki and Kasumi glared at her.

"Ami is NOT a bitch, you are," said Fuki.

"Shut up, at least I don't have poor fashion choice," said Ino, eyeing Fuki's tacky shirt. "And if I'm a bitch, then Ami must be a horned demon."

Sakura and Temari stifled their laughter but Tenten laughed aloud.

"Shut up _bun head_," said Kasumi. Tenten stared at Kasumi for a long time.

"I just laughed _afro puff_," said Tenten.

Sakura, Ino and Temari managed to disguise their laughter into a cough, as well as most of the other girls sitting at the table.

"Look, Ami, go take your groupies and go bite somebody else's head off," said Sakura.

"At least I don't have a nasty spaghetti stain on my shirt," said Ami. Sakura looked her shirt confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have any stains on my shirt," she said.

"You do now," said Ami, throwing her spaghetti at Sakura's shirt.

"I just _had _to wear white today, didn't I?" said Sakura in a blunt tone. Ami smirked while Fuki and Kasumi snickered.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Sakura, she placed her tray on the table, opened her milk carton and made sure every drop landed on Ami's head.

"Did she… did she just…" Ami was at lost for words. Fuki was helping Ami wipe milk of her head. Practically every girl was snickering and/or laughing, glad that Ami finally got what she so deserved.

The table's laughing got everyone to turn their heads, Fuki, who noticed Ami was embarrassed and angry, took _her _milk and aimed to splatter it on Sakura. Sakura dodged it, but unfortunately, it hit Tenten.

Tenten put her tray on the table and wiped the chocolate milk of her bangs and face.

"Now I'm pissed," said Tenten, she grabbed her pudding and spoon, and flicked an entire spoonful of vanilla pudding into Fuki's face.

By now, a quarter of the room was laughing.

"Maybe I shouldn't have moved," said Sakura, staring at Tenten's soaked hair.

"Not your fault," said Tenten, trying to stop the milk from dripping down and onto her shirt.

Kasumi, very stupidly, threw her piece of pizza at Ino's face. Everyone laughed even harder. Ino, who was incredibly pissed that this happened to her, grabbed her entire tray and dumped it on Kasumi's head. The cafeteria was roaring with laughter.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kurenai, finally realizing what the laughing was coming from. She was about to stomp off and give detentions when Kakashi stopped her.

"No wait, I want to see where this goes," said Kakashi.

"KAKASHI!" screamed Kurenai.

"Don't act like you weren't thinking the same thing," said Kakashi. He then pumped his fists in the air. "WHOOT! GO INO!"

Kurenai slapped her forehead.

Shikamaru frowned greatly.

"With the way this is going… you don't think…" Shikamaru said slowly. Kiba's eyes widened.

"You don't think…" Kiba started, smile slowly forming on his face.

"No," said Shikamaru, eyes wide and big.

"We haven't had one since 6th grade…" said Kiba, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't you _dare_ say it," said Shikamaru, glaring.

"We're going to have a…"

"A what? What are we going to have?" said Naruto, who had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"FOOD FIGHT!" shouted Kiba. The cafeteria went silent. Suddenly, mashed potatoes, pasta, cooked veggies, pizza, burgers, ketchup, sandwiches, mustard and practically everything you can name went flying.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Shikamaru. "YOU CAN ONLY DODGE AND RUN FOR SO LONG!"

"Oh my god these are so fun," said Kiba, smiling widely.

"I d-didn't even get to eat my lunch," said Hinata sadly, who had just arrived at the table.

"Oh…. Then you wouldn't mind if we used this for ammo, right?" said Kiba, pointing at Hinata's lunch tray.

Noodles got thrown at Kiba's face.

"Kiba! Let her eat her lunch!" said Amaya, the one who threw the noodles.

"I'M FREAK'N TIRED OF YOU BITCHING AT ME!" said Kiba.

"STOP BEING AN ARROGANT PRICK!" said Amaya, throwing her mashed potatoes; Kiba moved his head and the potatoes hit the right side of Naruto's face. Amaya covered her mouth.

"Oh my god… Naruto, I am SO sorry," Amaya apologized. Kiba, on the other hand, pointed and laughed.

"In case you didn't know Kiba, this was originally yours," said Naruto. He scooped the potatoes of the face and smeared it all over Kiba's face.

Amaya, Shikamaru and Chouji laughed. Hinata had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling.

"You did not just do that," said Kiba.

"I think I did," said Naruto.

"Oh, bring it on porcupine!" said Kiba, throwing his little slice of chocolate cake at him, Naruto ducked and the cake hit Shikamaru's right ear. Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched, he was about to throw food back at Kiba but then paused.

"Naw, too troublesome…" Shikamaru said, deciding against it.

Pretty soon, even they were throwing food at each other. Except Shino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was hiding under the table while Shino… well, Shino just sat there. Bits and bits of food getting thrown at him, acting as if nothing was happening at all. Even Hinata, got caught in the moment and was throwing food too. Of course, the loser table wasn't angry at each other, they were more like laughing and having a good time.

Meanwhile…

"I hate this school," said Sasuke, staring at the orange juice stain that was by his crotch area. (RLN: (Keels over from laughing))

And the teachers…

"GENMA!" screamed Kurenai, when Genma grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes. Genma looked around and then stuffed the mashed potatoes in Gai's right hand.

"It was him," said Genma, pointing at Gai. Gai and Kurenai gave him the evil eye.

"Drop it," Kurenai hissed at Gai.

"Yes ma'am… "Said Gai, dropping the potatoes, looking down on the floor.

"YOU TOO KAKASHI!" said Kurenai, not even turning her head to look at Kakashi. Kakashi dropped the bowl of salad.

_Since when did Kurenai have eyes in the back of head? What's next, she can read minds? _Kakashi thought hotly.

"I HEARD THAT!" screamed Kurenai.

_…scary…_

"ALRIGHT!" screamed Kurenai, getting only an eighth of the room's attention. "DROP EVERYTHING AND STEP AWAY FROM THE FOOD!"

Only an eighth of the room dropped everything. A temper vein popped on Kurenai's head.

"**_IF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME AND DROP YOUR FREAK'N FOOD/WEAPONS THEN I AM GOING TO GIVE OUT DETENTIONS LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW!" _**screamed… no, BELLOWED Kurenai.

Everyone dropped their ammo immediately.

"Good… **_NOW CLEAN UP!_**" Kurenai shrieked, her volume in her voice changing. Everyone grumbled. Kurenai's eyebrows furrowed. "**_I SAID CLEAN UP!"_**

"YES MA'AM!" everyone chorused in unison, all scared for their life. And everybody sadly began cleaning up their mess.

(_Later; Anko's Homeroom_)

Anko's face was planted on the teacher's desk, snoring away.

"So does Shikamaru have a 'brilliant'—"Kiba made quote marks with his fingers. "—plan again?"

"No, we're just going to have to avoid and run for our lives," said Chouji.

"So we're going to die?" said Naruto.

"Pretty much," said Chouji, nodding.

"Oh," said Kiba and Naruto in unison, looking a bit pale in the face.

"Don't worry, I don't think he'll really kill _us_," said Chouji. Naruto and Kiba cheered up. "I just think he's going to kill Sasuke Bait—"Chouji corrected himself,"—Naruto." Naruto frowned.

"Well… better you then me," said Kiba with a shrug. Naruto glared at him.

"You guys aren't going to stand up for me?" asked Naruto.

"And get eaten alive by Sasuke? I'll pass," said Kiba.

"I second that," said Chouji. "After all, it's your fault in the first place. You just HAD to throw that block of wood at Sasuke's head."

Kiba laughed. Naruto and Chouji stared at him. Kiba's laugh trailed off when he realized the guys were staring at him. Kiba coughed.

"Sorry, I just think it's funny to imagine Sasuke getting hit the back of the head from a block of wood," said Kiba. The guys thought about for a minute and were about to snicker, but they remembered their lives were still in danger.

"Why me?" sighed Naruto.

"Because you're the new guy, and new guys do stupid things and big mistakes," said Kiba. "And although we could totally hate you for putting our lives in danger from a psycho insane villain and be in pain for the rest of our lives and shun or vow to hate or kill or torture you because you're a big… fat… stupid…"

Kiba's voice seemed to get darker and scarier through every word, causing Naruto to sink in his chair.

"Dumb… twisted man…" Kiba's dark face turned to a big perky one. "But we're your friends, so we don't hate you!"

"Uhm… okay…" said Naruto, although he scooted away from Kiba, just in case Kiba did go insane and berserk.

"Uh oh," said Chouji.

"What? Don't tell me…" Kiba trailed off when he saw the look on his face. Kiba looked at the clock.

"Oh shit, we have to leave in a minute!" said Kiba, scared for his life.

"That's not why I'm scared!" said Chouji.

"What? What is it then?" asked Naruto. Chouji pointed a shaky finger at the door. Naruto and Kiba looked, and then their eyes popped out of their sockets like they do in those funny cartoons.

Sasuke was standing RIGHT BY the door, holding a sign that said…

**You Are So Dead**

Kiba, Naruto and Chouji 'meeped' in unison, staring at the chilling words 'You are so Dead' with wide eyes.

"Guys, if you jump out a second story window, will you be able to survive?" asked Kiba.

"I think we should, no matter what the damage is, whatever Sasuke's got in mind is probably going to end up being a thousand times worse," said Naruto.

"Yeah," agreed Chouji.

"You know what? I'm tired of this," said Naruto.

"Tired of what?" asked Chouji and Kiba in unison.

"Running away! You know, guys who talk big have nothing to back it up," said Naruto.

Chouji and Kiba looked at each other in unison thinking the same thing: _Don't tell me he's thinking what I think he's thinking which I hope he's not thinking and I find it funny that he and me can think the same thinking as the other person which is kind of weird because I don't think many people can think in unison._

"That was weird," said Kiba.

"Yeah," Chouji agreed.

"We don't need to take this crap!" said Naruto. Chouji and Kiba stared at him.

"Don't say it," Kiba prayed under his breath.

"We're human too, damnit! I say…"

"Oh god no," Chouji breathed under his breath… that was a funny sentence.

"We stand up to the son of a bitch!" exclaimed Naruto.

"NO!" Chouji and Kiba exclaimed in unison, they slapped their hands on their chest and fell backwards dramatically, as if they died.

"…" said Naruto, raising an eyebrow at his friends.

"Don't do it!" exclaimed Chouji and Kiba, standing up in unison.

"Okay, you guys are freaking me out, you say everything in unison that it makes me wonder if you guys can read each other's minds," said Naruto.

"…" said Chouji and Kiba, with shifty eyes.

"I'm standing up to him!" said Naruto, after the bell rang. Naruto headed out the door, his head held high. Kiba and Chouji looked at each other in unison.

_He's dead,_ thought Kiba.

_I know that dummy, _thought Chouji.

Naruto stomped out the door, he stopped when he face Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, I thought you guys would jump out the second story window instead of coming out," said Sasuke.

"You know what _Sasuke_, I know what this is all about!" said Naruto. Sasuke stared blankly at him.

"What is what all about?"

"Why you want to beat us up, I understand perfectly," said Naruto.

"…" Sasuke continued staring blankly at him.

"You just talk big, you make everyone think you're a big scary guy, well I know the truth, inside, you're nothing but a BIG FAT SOFTY," said Naruto. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar. Naruto stared at the hand nervously. He looked back up at Sasuke.

"I was wrong wasn't I?" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah," said Sasuke nodding.

(_Five Minutes Later_)

"I hate him," said Naruto's muffled voice, as Kiba and Chouji pulled on his legs to get his body out of the trashcan.

End of Chapter

RLN: Please review!


	11. Walking with Sasuke

RLN: Lots of people decided they want Sasuke to get beat up. Unfortunately for those who wish that, Sasuke is the center in this chapter.

**Chapter 11: Walking with Sasuke**

Sasuke walked home in a happy mood that day. He finally beat the crap out of the dude that made him look like a fool, whose name escaped Sasuke's mind. Anyways, he seemed to stand a few inches taller on that walk home, but he almost immediately shrunk after recognizing a person who was down the block.

"Oh! Sasuke!" said Sakura, her cheeks turning different shades of pink. Sasuke resisted the urge to groan. Haruno Sakura was in every single of his classes…

Since sixth grade.

How it was humanly possible, Sasuke did not know. But his teacher Kakashi always said nothing was impossible, and Sasuke would always think…

_No shit._

Sasuke ignored Sakura and just walked by her, as if she was just a bench, sitting there. Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura. But Sasuke didn't turn around. Imagine that. So Sakura just ran up next to Sasuke and was walking with him.

"Remember Sasuke? It's me—"

"Haruno Sakura. I know. I'm not stupid," he said in a rather irritated voice. Sakura immediately frowned.

"I wasn't getting at that…" said Sakura innocently.

"Whatever," said Sasuke rolling his eyes. Moments passed while they were walking, and Sakura still did not leave.

"Okay," said Sasuke, extremely irritated. He stopped and so did Sakura. He glared at the pink haired girl. "I DO NOT remember the part where I invited you to walk with me."

"Oh," said Sakura. "Well, my house isn't too far from yours and I was just kind of lonely walking by myself so I thought I could maybe tag along with you."

If Sakura was a fly, Sasuke would've crushed her right there.

"I like walk in peace, thank you," said Sasuke coldly. He turned around and continued his walk to his house.

Still, Sakura kept following. Sasuke stopped when they got at a corner and turned around.

"What did I _just_ say?" asked Sasuke hotly. Sakura looked at him confused.

"What'd I do?" she asked innocently.

"I said I wanted to walk in peace!"

"You are walking in peace!"

"YOU'RE FOLLOWING ME!"

"No I'm not! I told you already, my house isn't far away from yours! It's in the same direction!"

"Well go that way!" snapped Sasuke, pointing down the street. Sakura looked at the street he had pointed at which was a street where everything was dark…

Which was kind of weird considering the corner where they were standing at was all sunny and bright.

"You _are _kidding me right?" said Sakura, looking back up at Sasuke. Sasuke fumed but turned around and stomped off, ignoring her. Sakura shrugged it off and continued walking to her house. Or following Sasuke if you would prefer if I said that.

It was completely silent, until Sakura decided she wanted to start a friendly chat.

"Isn't it nice out?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"I want to walk in—"

"I know, I know, _peace_," said Sakura in an annoyed voice, rolling her eyes. Sasuke, thanking God, just arrived at his house and bolted up the steps.

"Bye Sasuke!" said Sakura, waving and smiling big, as if she wasn't irritated from their walk at all.

"…" Sasuke did not respond and opened his front door. He walked in, turned around and shut the door. He was then about to walk to his room, but when he turned around, a guy who was not a resident of his household was standing there, despite the fact the same guy was not standing there two seconds ago.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sasuke, practically jumping out of his skin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the guy.

This went on back and forth screaming for some time.

"What the fuck Kisame!" snapped Sasuke. "Don't fucking scare me like that!"

"YOU'RE the one who screamed!" snapped Kisame.

"Well you didn't HAVE to stand RIGHT there!" Sasuke yelled.

"Geez, fine!" said Kisame in an irritated voice. Sasuke fumed for a few minutes but then realized something.

"Dude, Kisame? What the hell are you doing here? I mean… Itachi's at work, right?" said Sasuke. Kisame stared at him dumbfounded.

"And YOU call yourself his brother when you don't even know his work schedule? Pathetic," snorted Kisame, Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his forehead. HIS forehead, not Kisame's, although I don't think Sasuke would mind if he slapped Kisame.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm a TOTAL idiot," said Sasuke sarcastically. He then looked up at Kisame. They stood there in silence.

"Well…" trailed Sasuke. Kisame continued standing there. "Kisame?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Because Deidara's here," said Kisame. Sasuke stared at him.

"Why is… why are…" Sasuke was at lost for words; he huffed and then asked Kisame where Deidara was. Kisame pointed toward the kitchen. Our ball of angst known as Sasuke stomped towards the kitchen and found Deidara sitting at the table playing solitaire.

"Deidara, Itachi's not here," said Sasuke. Deidara looked at Sasuke.

"I know… yeah," said Deidara.

"Then why are you here?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed voice.

"Cause Kisame's here, yeah," said Deidara.

Sasuke slapped his forehead. HIS forehead, not Deidara's, although I don't think Sasuke would mind if he slapped Deidara.

"What? You don't like us or something? Yeah?" asked Deidara.

"No," said Sasuke. "I just hate you guys."

"Oh," said Deidara and Kisame in a blunt voice in unison, only Deidara added a 'yeah' at the end.

"We're just hanging out till Itachi comes back, besides your house has more stuff. So don't bitch at us, yeah?" said Deidara. Sasuke glared at him and went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

"Hey did you hear about that woman who was found by the lake? Dead? Yeah?" asked Deidara.

"No, who killed her?" asked Sasuke, who just finished pouring his glass. He put the carton away and sipped his glass.

"Yeah Deidara, I wonder who killed her," said Kisame. Sasuke noticed the smirks on Deidara and Kisame's face.

The glass of milk slipped from Sasuke's hand and shattered into pieces when it struck the floor. Sasuke stared at Deidara and Kisame.

"You wouldn't…" said Sasuke. Deidara and Kisame stared at Sasuke for a long time…

…Before howling into laughter.

"OH SASUKE! YOU'RE SO EASY TO TRICK!" laughed the two, only Deidara added a 'yeah' at the end.

Sasuke shot his deadliest glare at the two guys. They didn't seem to notice because they were too busy roaring with laughter.

"That's nothing to joke about!" snapped Sasuke.

"Oh come on!" said Kisame between laughs. "We would never kill anyone!"

_I wouldn't bet on that… _Sasuke thought bitterly, as he grabbed the old broom and dustpan to clean up the broken glass.

"Geez Sasuke! Don't be such a stiff. Yeah?" said Deidara, finally realizing Sasuke was pissed off and steam was coming from his ears.

"I'm not being a—"

"Yes you are!" said Kisame, before Sasuke could even BEGIN to protest. Deidara agreed with, you guessed it, a 'yeah'.

"You know what? You guys aren't even supposed to be here!" snapped Sasuke, dumping the glass in the wastebasket.

"We're just hanging out, yeah," said Deidara.

"GO MESS UP YOUR OWN LIVES!" shrieked Sasuke, Kisame and Deidara didn't seem to notice, and if they did, they just didn't give a damn.

"We don't care Sauce-Kay," said Kisame.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Sasuke.

"Geez, you're a cranky bastard, aren't you?" said Kisame.

"Yeah," agreed Deidara. Steam was escaping Sasuke's ears, and his face was completely red from anger.

"**_I SAID GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!_**" Sasuke screamed.

"Okay, okay, geez, we'll go, yeah," said Deidara, picking up his solitaire cards quickly.

"Can I steal a muffin before we go?" asked Kisame.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN' HOUSE!"

Kisame and Deidara gave Sasuke irritated look, Deidara pocketed his cards and they left before Sasuke could rant again.

"Finally," said Sasuke sigh, when he heard the front door shut, he sat down in his kitchen table, when suddenly, somebody popped into the room.

"Sorry I was gone for so—"started the guy.

"Sasori, why are you here?" asked Sasuke.

"Because Deidara and Kisame are here," said Sasori with a shrug. Sasuke slapped his forehead. HIS forehead, not Sasori's, although I don't think Sasuke would mind if he slapped Sasori.

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" screamed Sasuke. Sasori shrugged.

"To be honest, I didn't want to be here in the first place," said Sasori, he then left the house. Sasuke sank back into his chair; he heard the front door shut.

"IS ANYBODY _ELSE _HERE!" Sasuke yelled. There was a silence, when suddenly somebody, Sasuke didn't catch who, ran out the front door.

Sasuke slapped his forehead. HIS forehead, not the guy's, although I don't think Sasuke would mind if he slapped that guy…

(_The Next Morning_)

"He did not," said Sakura, as she entered the kitchen with her phone held up between her shoulder and ear. Sakura's mother was searching the cabinets for what she could make for breakfast and Sakura's father was relaxing at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"He did!" exclaimed Ino, on the other line of the phone.

"He did not!" said Sakura.

"He did!"

"He didn't…"

"He totally did."

"No way, he did not," said Sakura.

"Apparently he did," said Sakura's father, wanting the conversation to end.

"He did not," Sakura told her father. Her father sighed.

"Good grief, Sakura, you talk on that phone like it's your lifeline," her father said. Sakura stared blankly at her father.

"It's not my lifeline, it's my gossip line," said Sakura. Her father nearly slapped his forehead. (RLN: That seems to be a pretty popular line today)

"Sakura, I need to use the phone," said her father. Sakura sighed heavily.

"I'll see you at school Ino, okay?" she said. Sakura hung up the phone and passed it to her father. Her father took it and got up and put it back on the charger. Sakura's jaw dropped as she gaped at her father.

"I thought you had to use the phone!" she said.

"No, I just said that so I wouldn't have to hear what _he _did or did not do."

"You sneaky—"

"Oh yeah Sakura, your father and I have a meeting today, we'll be coming home late," said Sakura's mother, butting in.

"Again? Geez, you have more meetings then I can count," said Sakura.

"A busy job means a busy schedule," said Sakura's dad-o.

"You got a point," said Sakura.

"Sakura, aren't you going to get dressed?" said Sakura's mother with a sigh. Sakura sighed heavily and went out of the kitchen and lazily walked up the stairs.

"Wait, Sakura!" said Sakura's mother. "Don't forget to brush your hair and teeth and change your underwear.

"…"

**Inner Sakura: I'M NOT FOUR YEARS OLD, WOMAN!**

Sakura carefully searched her closet before putting on a cute short sleeved yellow blouse and jeans.

After eating a bagel, brushing her teeth and then her hair, Sakura grabbed her backpack and ran outside.

And what perfect timing. Sasuke happened to be passing her house.

"SASUKE!" said Sakura, waving one of her arms. Sasuke turned his head and saw her. Sasuke died a little in the inside.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Was it just her, or did Sasuke just quicken his pace? Sakura ran up to catch up with her dream man. She eventually did. Sasuke had a feeling he was going to bang his head against a building after this.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Sakura in a cheery voice.

"Shitty," Sasuke said, only half truthfully, so the conversation would die.

"Oh," said Sakura, her shoulders slumped. It was kind of quiet.

"So—"Sakura started.

"Remember when we talked yesterday?" asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded and said yes, her mood seemed to brighten up. "Well, I'd prefer if we just didn't talk. Because I like to—"

"Walk in peace?" asked Sakura.

"…" Sasuke stared. "Yes." His voice was blunt.

Every so often, Sakura would sigh. See, Sakura was a very talkative person, so being told NOT to talk made Sakura a bit sad and bored, but mostly bored.

However, Sasuke was NOT a talkative person, and every time Sakura gave a sigh, Sasuke got more irritated.

Suddenly, Sakura gave a half sigh half groan.

"Do you MIND!" said Sasuke, angrily.

"What'd I do?" asked Sakura.

"You're being annoying," said Sasuke hotly.

"What'd I do!" asked Sakura, sounding a bit offensive.

"That sighing! It's annoying!"

"You said I couldn't talk!"

"But that sighing…" Sasuke's face was irritated.

"I get bored when I can't talk!" Sakura defended.

"SO YOU SIGH!"

"What am I supposed to do then?" asked Sakura innocently.

"Walk in—"

"Peace," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. _And you call me annoying…?_

"You are so childish," said Sasuke, glaring at her.

"No I'm not!" Sakura protested, in a childish manner. (RLN: -.-;)

"YES YOU…" Sasuke stopped himself. "Why am I yelling? YOU aren't even supposed to be walking with me, I didn't even invite you."

"But… you looked lonely walking by yourself," Sakura said. A temped vein popped on Sasuke's head.

"I like being alone, there's no DISTRACTIONS. I like—"

"To walk peacefully?"

"…" _She really needs to stop doing that._

"Besides, the school's in the same direction, it's not my fault my house is so close to yours."

_Yes it is because it's definitely not my fault_, Sasuke thought bitterly.

There was another silence. And then…

Sakura sighed.

Forehead meets hand, hand meets forehead.

Sasuke slapped HIS forehead by the way. Not Sakura's. Although I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he slapped Sakura.

End of Chapter

RLN: Okay… lame chapter. I wanted to use this chapter to introduce new characters though. Sakura got added in there somehow to make some more humor. And yes, I know, this is a short chapter. I also didn't proofread it because I was lazy so I'm sure there are a million mistakes.

FOR MANGA READERS: I wasn't sure if I was supposed to put Deidara's 'yeahs' in a specific place, I heard Deidara is only supposed to say it when he's talking about his 'art' and I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be yeah. I read my manga in various different places, and sometimes the translations are 'hmm' and sometimes they're 'yeah'.

By the way, since lots of people liked my OCs Amaya and Aiya, I was wondering if I could insert 4 of my OCs from another one of my fics into this one. I probably will, but I know there are some HUGE OC haters out there. If you kick and scream and whine about it, I may reconsider and think against it. If I do put them in though, I promise not to make them Mary Sues.

Anyways, please review my friends: )


	12. New Kids

RLN: Okay. Most of your reviews seriously made me so… AUGH!

I do NOT hate Sakura.

I DON'T hate Sakura.

I DO NOT BY ANY MEANS HATE SAKURA.

So STOP accusing me of hating Sakura, because I DON'T. I mean, she's not my FAVORITE character, but I don't HATE her. The ONLY character I hate is Orochimaru. And that's it. I don't hate Ino, I don't hate Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino (I DEFINATLY don't hate Shino), Tenten, Lee, Neji OR SAKURA. I DON'T. So stop saying:

'I agree with you, Sakura's such a bitch and dumbass, I'm glad other people agree with me and make fun of her!'

Well guess what? I DON'T HATE HER, SO I MOST CERTAINTLY DO _NOT_ AGREE WITH YOU. I could list 101 reasons why I DON'T hate Sakura.

She's determined

She's caring when she wants to be (Jumping in front of Sasuke when Gaara attacked, saving Kankurou, giving Lee a flower, etc.)

She's intelligent

She's strong (Actually, you have to read the manga in order to agree with me here)

She progresses the most out of all the characters (Well… Lee's kind of the progressing king)

She's decent looking, I don't scream in agony whenever I see her face like I do when I see Orochimaru's face

She was top girl in the academy (Maybe not in combat skills, but it is mentioned multiple times that she was the smartest girl in the class)

She does nothing in the series that makes me want to stab her with a spork

And so on and so forth. So stop saying you hate Sakura cause guess what? I DON'T CARE. I don't care if you want to pound her face in, I don't care if you want to use her body as a target, I don't care if you want to throw her off a building, run her over with a steamroller, light her on fire and then piss on the ashes. I DON'T CARE; JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF THE WAY OF YOUR SAKURA HATRED.

I'm not going to say I'm Sakura's number one fan either. I make fun of some of the things she does. There are some things she does that pisses me off and she does have some qualities that makes her unattractive.

And on a second note, don't you _dare_ send me shitty e-mails calling me a bitch for not having the same opinion on a character you do. Just because I don't have an urge in blowing up my computer whenever Sakura appears and constantly search for Anti-Sakura fan clubs and shrines so I don't feel alone, doesn't mean you should flame me.

And if you have no respect for other people and their opinions, then by far, go ahead, e-mail me, _I'll even give you my e-mail address if you want it_. Release your Sakura hatred. I ENCOURAGE YOU. Why? Because you're a downright asshole if you don't have respect for other people and I'd enjoy bitching at you for it, I mean, whenever I see somebody who writes 'I hate Sakura' in their profile, I don't e-mail them calling them a dick-face just because they hate somebody I don't. So you're probably thinking 'well aren't you a hypocrite for writing this whole damn thing?' Uhm… no. I'm just sick and tired of people acting as if I'm their best buddy and they can openly express their opinions when it comes to Sakura hatred and I'm not going to encourage you in saying that I hate Sakura. Why? Because it's annoying listening to opinions I don't give a crap about. I'm not saying it's bad to express your opinion, but express to someone who cares. I'm _not_ a person who cares.

Thanks guys. Now I just wasted I'll my time and energy writing this and I have an urge to delete it, but I'm not going to, because I'm sick and tired of people calling me their fellow Sakura hater. So leave me alone. And I'm not asking, I stating. I'm tired of putting up with listening to you Anti-Sakura rants when I just so happen to not have any beef with Sakura. So stop.

And on another note nobody seemed to have major complaints about the OCs so they will appear, so I won't let you guys down with crappy OCs. At least that's what I hope.

**Chapter 12: New Kids**

"Kita, do you need help?" asked a girl with chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. She was talking to her best friend, who was a girl with long blond hair. The blond girl, Kita, tried her best to look past the large stack of books she was carrying, that were stacked so high they were above her head.

"It'd help…" she said.

"Alrighty then," the dark haired girl grabbed only two books off the stack. Frankly, it didn't help. Kita didn't want to rant at her friend so she said nothing. Her friend was air headed sometimes.

"I'll knock on the door," a girl offered, who was quietly trailing behind. Her eyes were dark and her hair was funky short, black and spiked out in the back. She had clothes and accessories that involved chains, spikes, leather and mesh.

She went up to the fancy door and rapped hardly on the door with her fist, which had a henna tattoo of a black flame design on it.

They waited and nobody came. Kita's arms were getting worn out carrying all the books.

"Izumi," said the door knocker. "Help Kita."

"I am," said Izumi, looking at the two books she was carrying.

"You should be able to carry more then—"

"Don't worry, Sata," said Kita. "It's not a problem! I'm fine!"

"That's stupid. Of course—"Sata was cut off when the door opened. The three teenage girls turned their attention back to the entrance.

"Oh hello!" said the woman who opened the door, her voice was so enthusiastic that Sata's eyebrow twitched. "Are you the people who—"

"Yeah, yeah, her dad is a co-worker with your boss," said Sata, jerking her head towards Kita's direction, indicating that 'her' was Kita. "We're supposed to stay here for a few days because—"

"I knew it was going to be you three! I have a sixth sense about these things!" said the woman, smiling too widely for ANY of the girls' comforts. "Come in! Come in!"

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard. Everyone's attention went to the staircase. After a minute of waiting, a dark haired boy and a blond girl were sprinting down the stairs.

"AIYA! WE CAN GET—"Temari stopped.

"Shit, we were too late," said Kankurou.

"Oh Kankurou! Temari! You have three guests staying with you for awhile!" said Aiya, smiling wide(r) at the two siblings.

"Three… MORE guests?" said Kankurou, his voice sounding weak. "Why do we have so many people staying at our house? Can't they—"

Temari elbowed Kankurou before he could say anything stupid… er.

"Well, welcome to our home then!" said Temari, hoping to make friends, not enemies. "Do you need help with that?" She was talking to Kita, of course.

"Well, it would help," said Kita. She then walked into the house, but because she couldn't see, she walked in a crooked path and slammed into a wall. The books fell and hit her foot. Then, a long chain of clumsy incidents happened all in a row and resulted in the sounds of loud crashing noises and Kita, Izumi, (a pissed off) Sata and Aiya in a pile.

"What the hell just happened?" spat a voice. The sound of pounding footsteps from the long, long, long staircase was heard.

Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp...

After an entire minute of waiting, Gaara (finally) came down to the final flight of stairs where Temari and Kankurou were standing on.

In his pajamas.

There was a long silence. The girls were staring blankly at Gaara while Temari and Kankurou were resisting the urge to burst into laughter.

"Oh sure," muttered Gaara, his non existent eyebrows furrowing. "Invite a million people over without telling me. Why should you tell me? I just LIVE here."

Gaara, pissed off and angry, stomped up the stairs to change into REGULAR clothes.

Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp...

"What a great way to make a first impression," said Sata sarcastically, as she tried her best to get out of the pile of people.

"Hey, where's my brother, Bokkai?" asked Izumi.

"He should be—"

"Hey guys, I'm here—"a guy whose face was covered by a large box came in. He tripped over the pile of girls who were by the doorway, and then and there, another long chain of events of clumsy accidents happened, which resulted in Temari and Kankurou slapping their foreheads.

(_Later_)

Sata, Kita and Izumi were Gaara's age while Bokkai (the guy with the box) was Temari's age. They, of course, had to go to school as well. Temari was easily helping out Bokkai. Unfortunately for the three girls though, Gaara wasn't exactly the friendly tour guide and didn't even offer them any help. And even if he did, he STILL wouldn't help them.

"I have gym," said Sata in a blunt voice, staring at her schedule.

"With who?" asked Izumi, who was trying her best not to drop the heavy books the office gave her.

"Some 'Gai'," said Sata.

"I know, but what's his name?" asked Izumi.

"Gai."

"I'm being serious, Sata."

"Gai!"

"Very funny, now what's his name, Sata?"

"_Gai_!"

"I know it's a guy, Sata, but stop joking around. Tell me."

"HIS NAME IS GAI!"

"Stop using sarcasm Sata! It was funny at first but now it's getting annoying!"

Even though all she knew was his name, Sata decided she officially hated this 'Gai' person.

"G-A-I! Gai! That's his name!"

There was a long silence.

"_Oh_," said Izumi slowly. Sata wanted to claw her eyes out. Izumi didn't seem to notice the steam coming out of Sata's ears. Izumi looked over to Kita and asked her what her schedule was.

"Biology, English, Social Studies then Math," said Kita. "Then after that I have lunch, then Gym, Art and then homeroom."

"Aw…" said Izumi, looking sad. "We only have gym together…" Izumi looked at Sata. "What about you?"

"English, Math, Biology, Social Studies," said Sata, not sounding too interested. "Then I have gym, Family and Consumer education, and then homeroom."

"Well," said Izumi. "We have all the same classes together, except Biology and Social studies."

"You're joking… right?" said Sata, her eyebrow twitched.

"Of course not! We really do!" said Izumi. "I have English, Math, Social Studies, and Biology—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," huffed Sata.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to English!" said Izumi. She ran off to her first class, and the only reason Sata was following her was because she was going the wrong way.

"Well," said Kita. "Might as well go." She then headed off to Biology.

(_Biology_)

Naruto's brain was officially frying. He couldn't keep with what Kurenai was blabbing about.

"And blah, blah, blah, blah, blah blabbity, blah, blah, blah," blabbed Kurenai. "And blah, blah, blah Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Huh?" said Naruto. Kurenai's eyebrows furrowed.

"What is the answer, Uzumaki?"

"Uh… salad?" said Naruto. Everybody in the class burst out laughing. Kurenai glared at him.

"Start paying attention, Mr. Uzumaki—"Kurenai stopped when the door opened. Kurenai turned and saw Kita standing at the door. Kita laughed nervously when she realized how late she was.

"Who are you?" asked Kurenai.

"Uhm… Hirota Kita, I'm new here, I think I have a—"

"Oh yes," said Kurenai, her angry voice vanishing. "I know. Your seat is right over there."

Kurenai pointed to a desk that had a seat next to a kid who was currently sleeping. Kurenai glared at the kid. Kita strolled down the aisles and sat down. She looked embarrassed when everyone was staring at her.

Kurenai walked up near her desk. Kita was confused at first, then, Kurenai turned around and slammed a ruler on the sleeping kid's desk. The kid jumped from shock as well as everyone else, but they laughed it off after seeing the confused and shocked look on the kid's face. Kita gave a quick sigh in relief when she knew the ruler wasn't for her desk.

"Now class," said Kurenai. "Back to what I was saying, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…"

And Naruto felt like dying.

(_Lunch_)

"Okay!" yelled Naruto, slamming his tray on the table angrily, causing to Shikamaru to wake up from his nap, to Chouji's displeasure, since he was snacking on Shikamaru's food.

"Gimme that," hissed Shikamaru, snatching his doughnut out of Chouji's hand.

"I liked you better when you were asleep," grumbled Chouji. He then added, "Grumpy."

"Can we get back to me and not your personal doughnut problems?" asked Naruto. Chouji and Shikamaru both apologized, actually, apologizing was too troublesome for Shikamaru so he really just made a moaning slash groaning noise, so Chouji was really the only one who gave a _full_-hearted apology.

"So what's pissing you off?" asked Amaya. "Is it the whole 'Sasuke throwing you into the trash can' deal?"

"Wait…" said Naruto. "How'd you know about that?"

"You'd be amazed by how fast gossip can go," said Amaya.

"Great, just GREAT," said Naruto, sitting down. "Now the whole world knows about old 'Sasuke-Bait'."

"Actually," said Amaya. "I believe you're 'girly man', now."

"WHAT?" huffed Naruto, steam coming out of his ears.

"Well," said Amaya. "From what I heard, you were getting the living shit kicked out of you, and you couldn't do anything to stop his wrath of fury."

"I didn't know I was SUPPOSED to!" protested Naruto. Everyone stared at him.

"Naruto, when you're getting the shit kicked out of you, you kind of have to fight back," said Kiba slowly.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" hissed Naruto.

"I thought Sasuke was too strong for you," protested Kiba, sounding almost whiny.

"If I knew I could hit him back I would've beat the snot out of him!" snapped Naruto.

There was a long silence.

"That was a good one!" said Kiba, slapping Naruto's back. Naruto gave him a look. Kiba frowned and went on, "Oh. So you were being serious…"

"Yeah, I was," said Naruto, glaring at him. "Duh."

"Don't be harsh guys, let's leave Naruto and his little fantasies to himself," said Amaya. Everyone else laughed, except Shino. And yes. Shino was there, but could you tell the difference even if he WASN'T there?

"W-what's so funny?" Hinata asked in her ever-so-meek voice when she approached at the table.

"We were talking about girly ma—"Kiba stopped when Naruto glared at him. Kiba corrected himself. "—Naruto and how he got the shit pounded—"Naruto glared at him again. "—I mean, unable to defend himself against Sasuke."

Hinata's face softened.

"Are… uhm… you okay?"

"I'm fine, but if I knew I could fight back—"

"Naruto, most guys don't BOTHER fighting back because Sasuke loses interest easier. Trust me, if you tried fighting back you'd only get bloodied up easier," said Shikamaru. "Things are troublesome that way."

"Bah. I'd rather get 'bloodied up' then be called girly man…"

"Well, somebody's prideful," said Amaya, smirking.

"Yes, they are," said Naruto, giving Amaya an annoyed look. Amaya just laughed, at herself or at him, Naruto did not know.

Hinata wanted to give Naruto words of encouragement, but she couldn't come up with any things that would be casual and cool enough to say, so she just silently sat down. Even if she knew what she wanted to say, she knew she'd just choke up or be too quiet. She also didn't want to encourage Naruto to fight someone.

Then again…

_"Naruto!" Hinata ran up to the beaten blond. "What did you do? Are you okay?"_

_"Hinata?" came Naruto's weak voice. He looked up at the girl. His eyes were dull but then they went back to the bright blue eyes that shined his magnificent glow once again._

_"I'm so worried! Are you okay?" asked Hinata._

_"It hurt, but I'm fine now because…" Naruto trailed off._

_"Naruto…"_

_The two gazed into each other's eyes and leaned closer… and closer…_

"Hinata?" a hand on her shoulder snapped the dark haired girl out of her romantic (yet slightly weird) thoughts. "Are you sick? Your face is kind of red…"

Hinata looked up at Naruto, then at his hand which was on her shoulder. She blushed even deeper.

"I-I-I… I, uhm, I…" Hinata stuttered. Her face seeming to grow redder and a deeper shade of it by every second. "I'm… uh… I… I mean, I… I'm f-f-fine."

"Uhm… you're kind of weirding me out. Your face is so red it looks like you have a terrible fever or something. You sure you're okay?" he asked.

Hinata just gave out a half choke half squeak noise and nodded dumbly.

"Uhm… okay," said Naruto slowly, he removed his hand and went back to the conversation, the redness slowly disappeared from Hinata's face, but Hinata fidgeted with her index fingers.

"Okay, I was going to say that Kurenai is the best blabber EVER and that I can't do anything in Kakashi's class because it's so damn NOISY. Not that it matters, because even if it WAS quiet, I could never understand the junk we're learning," said Naruto, crossing his arms.

"So? At least you didn't have to sit next to the world's scariest girl," snorted Kiba.

"Actually, the girl next to me looks like death," said Naruto. "I don't think I've EVER seen anybody so pale…"

"Creepy-oh Tariko is nothing," said Kiba. "This girl next to me is a new girl, and she's scary, and not to mention a total bitch. She flipped me off today."

"Well if you didn't make that smart ass comment about her mesh shirt then maybe that never would've happened," snorted Amaya.

"It was a joke too good to pass up," Kiba said. He shrugged. "Which, by the way, that skull ring decorates nicely on that middle finger of hers."

"Very funny," said Amaya sarcastically. She continued, "So I heard there were some other new girls here too," said Amaya, she paused to concentrate. "A guy too, I think."

"How do you know?" asked Chouji.

"Didn't you JUST hear me say to Naruto that 'you'd be amazed by how fast gossip can go'?" Amaya asked.

"Sorry. I was concentrating on Shikamaru's chips," said Chouji. Shikamaru sighed.

"Just take it," he grumbled.

"Yay!" cheered Chouji, as he happily took the bag and stuffed some chips in his mouth. "Mank you Mishkamaru (Thank you Shikamaru)!"

"Say it, don't spray it," mumbled Shikamaru, looking at the wet chip crumbs that was on his arm. He then sighed heavily.

The bell rang later and everyone scurried out of the lunchroom, ready for their next class. Everyone except the people who had gym, and had to suffer the teachings of Gai and the springtime of youth. Let's give them a moment of silence to sympathize their pain.

…

…

…

End of Chapter

RLN: Okay, you can talk in your reviews now.


	13. Cluck, cluck, cluck Sasuke!

RLN: YAY! Another update!

**Chapter 13: Cluck, cluck, cluck Sasuke!**

"Ow!" screamed Tenten. "Ino! You just stepped on my foot!"

"So? I have somebody's hair in my muffin!" complained Ino.

"You have a hair in your muffin?" said Sakura quizzically.

"Yeah," said Ino bitterly. "And it's PINK." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not my fault! It's cramped in here and my hair is thick! We just HAD to eat in the closet!"

"Yeah, whose idea was that anyways?" snapped Temari. Tenten and Sakura both looked at Ino irritably.

"It's not my fault! I'm Ino and I don't need to sit at the LOSER'S table. I'm just a little prideful, that's all," said Ino.

"A little?" all three girls snorted at Ino. Ino glowered.

"I can't believe we have to eat lunch in a closet just because we have social status problems!" screamed Sakura, looking as if she was going to pull out her pink hair (unfortunately for Ino's muffin).

"Look, I could care less if we were losers or the most popular girls in the whole school," said Tenten. "But must we eat in a CLOSET? The plungers stink!"

"I wonder why," said Temari sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well SORRY!" snapped Ino. "If you have such a problem, ditch us and go eat in the lunchroom!" Ino then brushed Sakura's hair off her muffin. Sakura, Temari and Tenten glanced at each other in unison and then shrugged.

"Okay," they all said, and got up to leave.

"Wait, you guys seriously aren't going to ditch ME to go eat at the LOSER'S table, are you?" said Ino, disbelievingly. There was a quiet pause.

"Now, Ino, what part of 'okay' did you NOT understand?" said Sakura.

"You guys are NOT ditching me!" shouted Ino, standing up, fists on hips.

"Look Ino," said Temari with a sigh. "I admire your strength, your intelligence and independence but… get real. Eating in a closet with plungers and brooms? No thanks!"

"Temari speaks for all of us," said Tenten. "Please, just don't let your pride get in the way! Who cares if people think we're losers? It's just our SOCIAL STATUS!"

Temari, Ino and Sakura stared blankly at her.

"Uhm… who cares?" said Tenten nervously, since all eyes were on her.

"_I_ care," said Sakura firmly, but then she looked at Ino. "But that's not enough to make me insane. I am _not_ going to eat in a closet."

"Fine! Ditchers!" cursed Ino. Tenten, Temari and Sakura all sighed. They didn't want to make Ino upset, but they couldn't take it anymore. The three left and closed the closet door behind them, when they got out, Tenten stopped them.

"Hey, we're Ino's friends, we shouldn't just ditch her," said Tenten. Temari fidgeted with her fingers, knowing that Tenten was right. Sakura huffed.

"If there's anyone who knows Ino, it's me. Trust me, she'll be angry, but she'll come around. She maybe mad at us now, but she'll change. This was harsh, but it's for the better. Ino's pride shouldn't bring us all down," said Sakura. Her face softened. "Besides, she always taught me to be strong and not let anyone walk all over me. I'm just taking her advice. It's appreciation, not rudeness. She may be angry at me, but I'm not angry at her. She'll come around, trust me on this."

Temari and Tenten smiled a bit. Sakura reassured them. Temari's smile then turned into a wide grin.

"Besides, Ino can't afford to lose us!" said Temari loudly and confidently. The bell then rang. "Oh," said Temari. "It's time for us to go to our next class." Ino walked out of the closet after the bell. Temari, Sakura and Tenten stared at her for a few minutes before snorting with laughter.

"What?" snapped Ino, angry that she was the center of their laughter. "What the hell is so funny?" She put her fists on her hips and glared at them.

"Your hair's all messed up and it's all frizzy," giggled Sakura. Ino looked shocked at first, but then smirked.

"You're one to talk, forehead!" said Ino. Sakura stopped laughing and pulled her hair to look at it. Ino was right; Sakura's hair was all messed up. The closet must have ruined everyone's hair. Sakura squeaked. Ino giggled again. "You look like a troll doll!"

Tenten and Temari were immediately glad that their hair was put up and wasn't frizzy like Sakura and Ino's. Sakura and Ino laughed at each other's hair and Temari and Tenten joined in on their giggling.

"H-Here," said Ino, pulling out her brush from her purse. "Y-you need it."

"So do you!" exclaimed Sakura, but took the brush nonetheless. She then stopped laughing and her face became a bit nervous. She asked, "Hey, Ino, does this mean you're going to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" At first, there was no response, but then Ino sighed.

"Okay, whatever," she said hesitantly. Temari, Tenten and Sakura all cheered. Ino just rolled her eyes, but smiled.

The girls headed to their next class, they waved goodbye to each other and Ino and Sakura headed to the gymnasium, where they would be taught by their least favorite teacher; Maito Gai.

(_Gym_)

"AH! MORE BUNDLES OF YOUTH JOINING IN ON OUR HUMBLE GYM!" exclaimed Gai, a big grin spreading on his face. Kita forced a smile on her face; Izumi just looked at Gai as if he had fungus growing on him, Sata just glared.

_Well… he's interesting, especially his eyebrows, _thought Kita, trying to be optimistic, though it was obvious she was disgusted beyond belief.

_Wow. It would take a weed whacker to get rid of THOSE brows, _thought Izumi, trying not to look too grossed out (which she was failing at).

_His name is annoying, and now that I know him for sure now, I have to say, I hate him, _thought Sata, her face scrunched with disgust and anger.

_I know what they're thinking. They're wondering how I could be this cool. Take THAT Kakashi! _Thought Gai, stars shone in his eyes.

All the students were jogging laps around the gym, and all the way on the opposite side of the gym, was Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"You know, Shikamaru, there's a reason why everybody else is running," said Naruto. Shikamaru was just sitting on the floor. Shikamaru looked up at Naruto, his face bored and his eyes lazy.

"Yeah," he said. "It's because they're idiots. Gai's not even looking this way."

"That's no reason not to run!" said Lee, running up to them. He was jogging in place while he chatted with them. Fire sparked into his round eyes. "We run to build self-confidence! To prove ourselves! We must be proud and fit!"

"I'm plenty fit," said Shikamaru, though it was clear that he definitely wasn't. "And I already proved myself. I ran an entire lap."

"Our gym isn't all that big though," said Lee, staring at Shikamaru blankly.

"Looks big to me," said Shikamaru, the expression on his face showed discomfort. His shoulders slumped and he gave a long sigh.

"Hi," said Chouji, because he doesn't get enough dialogue.

"Lee! You can not stop running to chat!" shouted Gai, who was stomping over to the non-participating people… wow. That was a terrible title. No really. It was. I wish I could edit it, but I can't because I can't think of anything else to replace it. Non-participating people? Wtf? Damn. ANYWHO…

Lee immediately freaked out. He said quickly, "S-sorry Gai sensei! I got distracted! S-sorry! But you know, I was jogging in—"

"Don't make excuses Lee! When a punishment comes, you must accept it! Not make excuses in attempt to get out of it!" said Gai, the flames of youth burning behind him. "That's something KAKASHI would do!"

"I-I… I'm going to be punished?" stammered Lee, big tears shining in his eyes, making his look like he was giving puppy eyes. Gai was quiet for a moment.

"I was. But I'll let you go this time, I can't say no to a face like that!" said Gai. _So adorable! Reminds me of a young, youthful me._

Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji sweatdropped at that statement, they thought as one, _I could say no._

Lee gave a quick bow and took off, running at lightning pace. Gai then slowly turned to Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru, his face dark.

"Now," he said slowly. "What are YOU three going to do?"

"Run our laps?" guessed Naruto.

"Run as a punishment?" guessed Shikamaru.

"Run for our lives?" guessed Chouji, his face worried at Gai's angered expression.

"Get going!" shouted Gai. "Youth is running away from you! Chase after it for as long as you can until old age consumes you!"

"Old age? We're 14," said Chouji.

"Speak for yourself," said Naruto. "_I'm_ 15."

"HURRY!" shouted Gai.

Shikamaru decided it was too troublesome to argue so he and the other two ran off, the other two being Chouji and Naruto, for those of you who are slow minded.

"I hate running, it's troublesome. Gym is troublesome. LIFE is troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Don't you think you're being just a bit overdramatic?" said Chouji. Shikamaru went on, ignoring Chouji.

"It's GYM. I'm not planning on going into the army, becoming a police officer or becoming a GYM teacher, so what's the point?" said Shikamaru angrily.

"We don't have the power to change their minds," said Naruto. "We're just some lame kids who can't even go through gym without complaining about it."

Shikamaru pondered on what Naruto just said.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Sakura and Ino were jogging next to each other.

"Okay," said Sakura. "Since we're learning how to cook in our Family and Consumer thing-a-majig, I was thinking I'd make Sasuke some cookies."

Ino thought for a moment. One, Sasuke HATED cookies, and two, Sakura couldn't bake (or cook) for crap. Ino smiled at the thought of Sasuke vowing hatred towards Sakura. But then she thought even deeper into it. If Sasuke did feel retarded enough to eat one of Sakura's cookies, he'd probably die.

"That's a stupid idea!" said Ino, preferring Sasuke to live then vow hatred towards her pink haired rival and friend. "Besides, a starving hobo wouldn't eat your cookies even if you paid him!"

"That's harsh Ino," said Sakura, her face saddening a bit, but then she put an angry mask over it. "Well, you're just saying that because you're jealous that you hadn't thought of that! Alright, it's final, after school, I'll go to the teacher and ask permission to use her over to back cookies, and then I'll rush to Sasuke's house before he gets there, and he'll open the door, and there I'll be, holding a plate of cookies."

Before Ino could complain, Sakura drifted off into daydream land.

_"Finally," she said. "You're home!" Her short, strange hair was suddenly long and beautiful, and she was no longer flat chested and she had a perfectly sized forehead._

_He looked exactly the same, except for the fact he was wearing biker shorts for some unknown reason. _(RLN: Sakura's a very strange and perverted girl.)

_"I made cookies!" she said, holding out the silver platter. "Just for you!"_

_He gave her an annoyed glare. "I hate cookies, you know that."_

_"Aw come on! Just one! Please, for me?" Sakura made such a face that Sasuke couldn't possibly refuse. Sasuke still looked irritated but after one single bite, his anger vanished, and his dark eyes locked into hers._

_"Sakura, I've finally figured out my feelings for you. You're strong, beautiful, and your forehead… it's the perfect size. I love you Sakura."_

_"Oh Sasuke!" said Sakura, and she jumped in his arms. Suddenly, Sasuke's face became angry and confused._

_"Forehead! What the hell are you doing? Get off! People are staring! SAKURA!"_

Sakura's daydream vanished at the sound of her name. She found herself hugging Ino who wasn't exactly a happy camper.

"Will you let go?" she snapped.

"Oh," said Sakura dumbly. "Sorry." She let go. Ino then made a face.

"Why did you call me Sasuke, by the way?"

"Oh," said Sakura. "It was one of those daydream things."

"AGAIN?" said Ino irritably.

"Yes," said Sakura, her head hung low and her shoulders slumped. Ino glared at her but her face relaxed and she gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad I snapped you out of your daydream before you got farther then hugging," said Ino. Sakura grinned sheepishly. They went back to jogging, forgetting what just happened, except Sakura, who couldn't erase the image of Sasuke in biker shorts from her mind.

(_Later_)

Naruto sulkily moved towards his locker. Every muscle ached. Even muscles Naruto didn't even know he had.

"And Tech Ed. Won't be any better," he murmured to himself, as he did his combination on his locker. Sure, it was great to be with Sakura, but he also had to be by Sasuke. Poor ol' Sasuke bait—I mean girly man—I mean _Naruto_, opened up his locker.

"So, you're a student right? What are you learning in Social Studies?" said a voice behind him. Naruto could already tell it was an adult without even looking.

"Something about the Middle Ages or something, I'm new so I don't know much about it," he said. Naruto grabbed the stuff he needed out of his locker and shut it. He turned around to get a look at this man but froze in his spot when he saw him. Naruto's eye twitched.

"So you're new," said the man. "How do you like your school so far?"

Naruto continued staring at him.

"Uh… I-I…" he managed to choke out. "It's a… a… a-a… it's very… uh…"

The man stared blankly at Naruto as he tripped over his words.

"It's very… _big._"

"I see, well, what about your classes?"

"I-I… um… I… I… It's uh… they… they're uh… _big_."

"I see, thanks for your time," said the man and he turned around to leave. Naruto's eyes followed him until he was gone.

_Man, that was a really big zit,_ thought Naruto, and he turned around and left.

(_Tech Ed_)

Sakura quickly grabbed her seat at her table. She placed her elbows atop of it and rested her chin on her hands.

"Hi Sasuke," she chirped. Sasuke looked up from whatever he was concentrating on and glared at her. He didn't respond. Her happy face slowly faded into a frown. "Uh… this is the part where you say, 'Hello Sakura'."

"No," he said coldly, glaring at her. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Or not," she said quietly. Damn, Sasuke sure knew how to kill a conversation.

"So…" said Sakura, awkwardly. She continued, "What have you been up to lately?"

"It's none of your business."

**Inner Sakura: DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL? EVERYTHING I SAY JUST PISSES HIM OFF MORE!**

Sakura laughed nervously and decided not to say anything else because Sasuke would probably vow forever hatred on her.

But Sakura had her plan, and she replayed her earlier daydream over and over.

Hinata came in to class third out of the group and quietly sat next to Sakura. Then, of course, Naruto came in last.

Naruto's face twitched when he remembered he had to sit next to Sasuke for this class, everyday, for nine weeks.

Naruto grumpily sat down. Then, the two boys glared at each other. Sakura and Hinata glanced nervously at the two boys.

_Uh oh, _they both thought in unison.

"SO…" said Sakura loudly, hoping to start a conversation before the boys decided they want to use the saws to cut off people's heads. "Sasuke, how's the team going?"

Sasuke didn't respond. The two boys were already deep into their staring contest.

"So Sasuke!" said Sakura, trying desperately to get the two boys out of it. "How've you been sweetie?"

Still, no response.

"Sasuke—"

"Will you shut up already?" Sasuke snapped without even glancing at her.

**Inner Sakura: _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_?**

"E-Excuse me?"

**Inner Sakura: WHY YOU BASTARD! I'M THE ONE PREVENTING YOU FROM GETTING INTO ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID FIGHTS! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

"S-Sasuke," said Sakura, with a nervous laugh. "I was only trying to—"

"I don't care what you were thinking, stop annoying me."

"Hey!" snapped Naruto. "You can't say that to her, you punk wannabe!"

"I can say what I want, Girly Man," said Sasuke coldly.

"I am not Girly Man!" screamed Naruto. "And I'm fed up with how you treat people, bastard!"

"HEY!" said Sakura. "As much as I like a guy defending me, this really is unnecessary! You guys don't HAVE to fight!"

Hinata glanced nervously at everybody. She wanted to help defend Sakura, but she was too shy.

"Will you shut up already? I'm tired of listening to you. BOTH of you," said Sasuke.

"AND I'M TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOU!" Naruto snapped.

"Shut up already, you half minded loser!" yelled Sasuke.

Hinata murmured something, but it was too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Will you two stop already?" pleaded Sakura.

"No! This guy is a big headed asshole who thinks he can do anything!" said Naruto.

"At least I know my place!" snapped Sasuke.

Some heads were beginning to turn to their table. Sakura glanced around nervously, but she decided to ignore it.

"Won't you guys please stop fighting?" begged Sakura. There was no way in hell she was going to spend five weeks in uneasy peace.

"You're a loser so stop trying to act like somebody you're not!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura.

"That's it!" snapped Naruto, slamming his hands on the table. "I won't forgive you! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Yeah right!" snorted Sasuke. "You didn't exactly do such a hot job the last time, so why should I waste my time with you? That fight was so pathetic it was more like a beating then a fight!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Sakura. "We have to be a team here! We CAN'T fight!"

"We could, but Sasuke's too chicken!" snapped Naruto.

"What?" hissed Sasuke.

"That's the only reason why you're not going to fight me! Chicken!"

"You better stop calling me that!"

"CLCUK, CLUCK, CLUCK SASUKE!"

"OH THAT'S IT!"

Sasuke slammed his fists on the table and stood up, his stool falling backwards.

Before Sasuke could throw a punch at Naruto's face, Shikamaru and Chouji came up running.

"Hey Sasuke!" said Chouji, he laughed nervously. "Ya know, Naruto didn't REALLY mean that!"

"Yeah, so you can put your fist down," said Shikamaru, who was glancing nervously at the closed hand.

"Oh shut up you losers, like I'm really going to listen to you!"

"Hey," said Shikamaru sternly. "Arguing is troublesome, but knowing how troublesome it's going to be for Naruto, I guess it's kind of worth it. You really need to stop, just because one person says one stupid thing doesn't mean you both have to be stupid."

"Exactly, he's not worth it!" said Sakura. Sasuke paused to sink that in.

"Fine," said Sasuke. He was about to turn around but Naruto spoke.

"CLUCK, CLUCK, CLUCK SASUKE!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, don't push it!" Shikamaru and Chouji warned to Naruto in the corner of their mouths.

"N-Naruto," said Hinata quietly. "I can understand you reason but… um… you really s-shouldn't do this."

"And why not?" shouted Naruto. "Everybody in this school freaking hates the bastard but they're too damn cowardly to do anything about it!"

"Naruto, he's not popular in this school for nothing, he'll destroy you if you pick a fight with him!" said Shikamaru.

"Well somebody has to do something!"

"What are you, superman?" said Sasuke coldly. "You think you can change this school just by getting beat up?"

"I may be new here, but I do know that people only fight, because that's the only why they ever get heard."

"You like talking a lot don't you?" hissed Sasuke. "You're such a loser. Go home and cry to your mother."

Hinata glanced nervously at Naruto, not knowing how Naruto might react to that, considering he was an orphan.

In a flash, Naruto threw a punch that managed to hit Sasuke.

Before long, both boys were at each other's throats while everybody else just stared in awe. Maybe Girly Man's beating was just a fluke.

Sakura was screaming at the boys to cut it out while Hinata just stood there, unsure of what to do. Shikamaru and Chouji were trying to pry them off of each other but neither would give in.

People stared at them, just standing there, unsure of what to do, when suddenly a teenager ran out into the hallway to get a teacher.

Just when Sasuke was going to hit Naruto, he was stopped.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted a voice, everyone turned around to see the speaker.

"A-Asuma Sensei," said Sakura, shocked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Haruno Sakura and…" Asuma trailed off and his face became confused. "_Hyuuga Hinata_?" Asuma was puzzled but then shrugged it off. "I want all of you to head to the principal."

"But we didn't—"started Sakura.

"Go!"

All of them looked at each other in unison, but decided they didn't have a say in the matter. Without another the word, the group left the room.

End of Chapter

RLN: Oh yeah. Fights are fun.

As for those of you who are begging for NejiTen, I can guarantee they will appear real soon.


	14. Detention for Fifty

RLN: (Enter junk here)

**Chapter 14: Detention for Fifty**

Naruto found himself sitting in a comfy chair inside a homey office. Of course, the school was a good one, with great design, but the office had to be the best room. The carpet was a dark crimson and a mahogany desk was placed before them. Behind the desk were two large windows with white borders and draped with rich red curtains that were pulled back.

It looked more like a study in a rich man's house then an office for a lame old principal.

The door that connected the principal's office to the attendance office opened. Everyone but Sasuke (who wasn't all that interested) turned their heads and looked at the door. Naruto's eyes widened.

No way.

In hell.

In heaven.

Or on earth.

Was that a principal.

The woman looked 20. Her hair was perfectly golden, her eyes shined a beautiful golden-brown, and… well… let's just say she wasn't exactly flat-chested.

"Well, well, well…" she said, as she circled around to the room and to the desk. She plopped down in the cushioned chair behind the desk. "Here are some surprises, and here are some people I really recognize—"her golden eyes flashed in Sasuke's direction for a moment"—Now, let's get straight to business, okay?" she straightened herself in her chair. Her red-painted fingers rapped on the desk, the nail-polish shining in the light that shone from the windows behind her.

"Now," her eyes lingered in Naruto's direction. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Tsunade, and I am the principal. I know most of you just from face."

Then, her eyes flashed into Sakura's direction at once. Sakura stared dumfounded at her.

"Haruno Sakura, right?" said Tsunade, the pink-haired girl nodded dumbly. "Well, well, well… one of the least people I expected. Straight A student, one of the best volleyball players in the school, not you… didn't expect you."

Tsunade's direction zoomed towards Hinata, Hinata's face paled a bit.

"Hyuuga Hinata," said Tsunade thoughtfully. "Yes, I remember you. Also a straight A student, you help out for the year book committee time to time, right?" Hinata nodded slowly. "Plus, your cousin is Hyuuga Neji, is he not?" Hinata nodded but her eyes cast downward a bit. Tsunade continued, "He's the best athlete, his skills are in comparison to Uchiha Sasuke."

She looked at the dark haired boy, who was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. He glared at Tsunade coldly when her eyes were facing his direction.

"Well, here's one I'm not surprised of," said Tsunade, with a heavy sigh. "Another fight, eh Sasuke? How am I not shocked?"

Sasuke's eyes just narrowed more. Tsunade's eyes looked at Shikamaru and Chouji, she smiled.

"You two," she said, her smiled then disappeared. "Are a bunch of regular idiots—"Shikamaru and Chouji scowled"—Shikamaru gets the lowest grades in the school and doesn't even bother to participate in class. Akimichi Chouji eats food, _during_ class, which is against the school's sanitary rules."

Then lastly, her eyes lingered towards Naruto. A spark of interest flashed through her eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto," she said, to Naruto's surprise, since this was the first time he met her. "You're a lucky one, you have the chance to make new friends at a public school, but here you are, in my office. Not exactly what I expected Uzumaki, not what I expected. You're lucky, take advantage of it. Not every kid like you has the opportunity to even _be _educated. You could make friends, but you make enemies. Not smart, not smart…"

Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura and Sasuke all glanced at Naruto, obviously confused by Tsunade's words, but Hinata was the only person, besides Naruto of course, who understood the woman's words.

"Look," said Sakura turning her attention away from Naruto. "Principal Tsunade, I think we all have a right to stand up for ourselves. Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji and I did nothing; we were trying to stop Sasuke and Naruto's fight."

"Well, Shikamaru and Chouji already break school rules so they have to stay anyways," said Tsunade. Shikamaru and Chouji didn't look too happy about that. "As for you and Hinata, you two are both good role models, but still, you two break school rules from time to time."

"What?" shouted Sakura. "I am appalled! I have never broken a school rule!"

"Oh really?" said Tsunade, cocking an eyebrow. "What about gum chewing in the school?"

"Oh, well…"

"Or what about the time that you back-talked the teacher?"

"It slipped—"

"And you think I didn't know about that time you switched Ami's shampoo with itching powder when she was in the gym showers?"

"She had it coming!"

Tsunade glared Sakura down, causing Sakura to close her mouth and look down at the floor.

Tsunade glanced at Hinata.

"You're probably wondering why you have to take a punishment too, right?"

Hinata was quiet and just looked at the floor.

"Well, there were plenty of rules that you twisted as well, mostly with your friends Kiba, Amaya," Tsunade then glanced at Shikamaru and Chouji. "And the other stooges, and a few rules being bent by pranking on Ami, Fuki and Kasumi along with Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari, but don't worry, they're _all_ being punished too."

Tsunade gave a long heavy sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"You will all be given detention," Tsunade glanced at Sasuke and Naruto. "As for you two, you two are complete buffoons."

That didn't please Naruto and Sasuke's pride very much.

"I have to come up with a good punishment for you two but until then, detention, everyday after school."

"Alright, I had enough of this bullshit!" snapped Sasuke. Tsunade's face remained calm. "Since when did you care?"

Tsunade was quiet for a moment.

"This school is under my responsibility," she said. "I let this school go way too far. Fights, pranks… all of them had been ignored. But now it's time for discipline. Things are about to change, for all of you, so get used to it. Teachers are going to take their place as rulers of the school and you punks will have to learn to respect them. Even if I could care less about this school, I'd still have to take care of it, even if it was a heavy burden. Responsibility… It's all a part of being a grown up."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you know a lot from age experience," said Sasuke.

A flash of anger went through Tsunade's eyes. She glared at him.

"Watch it," she growled. Before Tsunade could say another word, the door burst open. Everyone jumped in surprise and looked at the door as Kiba and Amaya ran in.

"IT'S NOT NARUTO'S FAULT!" they screamed in unison.

"SEE—wait, Hinata?" said Kiba, confused when he saw his friend. "What the heck did Hinata do?"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! GET YOUR HEAD BACK DOWN TO EARTH KIBA!" snapped Amaya. She then turned to Tsunade and pointed to Naruto. "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS SELF DEFENSE! SEE, SASUKE WAS BEING STUPID—"Sasuke glared at her. "—AND ATTACKED NARUTO! IT WAS SELF DEFENSE!"

"Guys—"started Naruto.

"See, if you ask me, I think Sasuke has been attacked by a squirrel and got _rabies_," said Kiba. "Which is what launched him into attack."

"WHAT?" screamed Sasuke.

"WHAT?" shrieked Sakura.

"Now, the only way to save the school is to kill Sasuke right away, before the hydrophobia spreads around," said Kiba. (RLN: Hydrophobia is another word for rabies. It means fear of water as well, yeah; don't ask, it's pronounced differently though…)

"Guys—"started Naruto again.

"SASUKE DOESN'T HAVE _RABIES_!" shrieked Sakura standing up. "AND HE ESPECIALLY DIDN'T GET IT FROM A STUPID SQUIRREL!"

"It was an INFECTED squirrel that held the rabies and passed it onto Sasuke!" defended Kiba.

"Sakura, being your friend and all, I understand that you feel bad," said Amaya. "But you just have to let him go. He's infected…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" screamed Sasuke and Sakura in unison.

"Guys—"said Naruto, looking irritated.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh trust me," said Amaya, crossing her arms. "We know."

"Okay then, let's say I WAS infected with rabies—"started Sasuke.

"You ARE infected," corrected Kiba.

"WHATEVER!" shouted Sasuke. "Then THAT means Naruto has it too which means he needs to be killed as well!"

There was a pause.

"You admit that you BIT Naruto?" said Amaya, putting her hands on her hips. Sasuke slapped his forehead. She continued, "So you're suffering a MENTAL disorder TOO? Or are you just suffering a case of HOMOSEXUALITY?"

"Guys—"said Naruto with a sigh.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY!" Amaya shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke gave her the 'icy glare of death', so Amaya closed her mouth.

"BUT HE'S NOT INFECTED WITH HYDROPHOBIA SO THERE'S NO POINT IN ARGUING ABOUT THIS!" said Sakura, throwing her hands in the air.

"Guys—"started Naruto, raising his voice a bit.

"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING? IF WE DON'T PUT SASUKE DOWN IMMEDIATELY HE'LL INFECT THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!" shouted Kiba, throwing his hands in the air in a dramatic fashion.

"GUYS!" screamed Naruto, standing up from his chair. "It's okay! You don't have to make up stupid excuses!"

"ARE we making excuses Naruto? ARE we?" said Kiba over-dramatically.

"Okay, you're just pushing it Kiba," whispered Amaya.

"But on the other hand," said Tsunade. All heads were turned to her; the woman had been closing her eyes, using a method to relax herself from stress. Her counsel said she was too temperamental and suggested that she got those types of methods. Finally opening her eyes, she looked to Kiba and Amaya, this dangerous look in her eyes, but this smile plastered across her face. In simple words, Tsunade had this sick little smile on her face. A spark of fire flashed through her eyes. "Kiba, Amaya, just the two I wanted to see."

Amaya waved weakly and smiled, Kiba laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Both were uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Hey Tsunade," they both said in a weak voice.

"Have a seat."

Kiba and Amaya looked around but couldn't find a chair.

"Or… stand. Whatever," she said, shrugging. "Well, looks like you came to me instead of the other way around."

"Well, yeah, we got to go now," said Amaya.

"Yeah, and keep in mind what we said about those rabies," said Kiba, winking.

"HE DOES NOT HAVE RABIES!" screamed Sakura.

"Yeah, whatever, psycho," said Kiba rolling his eyes. He and Amaya were about to make a break for it and run out the door but…

"HALT!" shouted Tsunade. Kiba and Amaya froze in their places. "You don't _seriously _think I'm going to let you get away?"

"Away from what?" asked Kiba, looking over his shoulder. Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk and a drawer opened. Inside the drawer were various files. She skimmed through them, once in awhile murmuring 'no… no…'.

"Aha, Inuzuka Kiba's record," she said, as she dragged the file out. She laid it across her lap and looked through various papers.

"Let's see… wasn't it you who pulled the fire alarm?"

"Well…"

"YES OR NO?"

"Yes, I did! It was nice out though!" protested Kiba.

"Okay, how about removing the teacher's toupee?"

"It was so obvious, I was really doing the guy a favor," said Kiba, rolling his eyes.

"Speaking on the intercom?"

"Err… well… everybody could use a joke."

"Setting the Chemistry lab on fire?"

"It was an honest mistake!" shouted Kiba. "Anybody could mix those vials up!"

"Kiba," said Amaya, rolling her eyes. "One of the vials was black, the other was neon PINK."

"Whose side are you on?" snapped Kiba.

"And you!" shouted Tsunade, stopping the oncoming argument. Kiba and Amaya jumped in unison. Amaya looked at Tsunade's accusing finger nervously.

"Now," said Tsunade, leaning back in her chair. "Who was it who put ants in Fuki's sandwhich?"

"Sandwhich? The only _witch_ was her," Amaya muttered. "And I still feel sorry for those poor ants."

"And who was it who came up with the _idea_ of switching Ami's shampoo with itching powder?"

"Oh yeah, that was fun," said Amaya, laughing. Sakura (who, as stated before, helped with the crime) laughed as well.

Tsunade glared at the two and they shut up.

"And who was it who put that spider in Kasumi's hair?"

"I told her that there was a spider in her hair," said Amaya shrugging. "And Shino never talked to me after that."

Naruto, Chouji, Hinata and Shikamaru rolled their eyes in unison.

"LOOK!" shouted Tsunade, as she threw the files back into her drawer sloppily. "All of you are guilty! Detention after—"

Tsunade was cut off by the ringing bell.

"—Right now apparently. The room is 404," said Tsunade. She grinned. "Have fun!"

Everyone in the room looked at each other in unison.

After they exited the room, Tsunade gave a heavy sigh and pulled out those little squeaky toys you squeeze when you're stressed.

(_Room 404_)

"Holy—"started Sasuke.

"Shit—"said Naruto.

"Crap—"said Kiba.

"Fuck—"said Amaya.

"Moley—"said Shikamaru.

"Crud—"said Sakura.

"Cream—"said Chouji. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? I'm hungry."

The group of people looked around the room. Long, grey, metal tables lined up in rows, there were two columns of tables and 7 rows. Wooden chairs were placed behind the tables, 16 chairs behind every one to be more precise. _Ninety percent _of the chairs were filled with students.

If you do the math, then you'll know that there are 14 tables and if you have photographic memory, are a multiplication genius, have a calculator nearby or accidentally read ahead then you'll know that there are 224 chairs. Now, I haven't paid attention in math class to fully figure out percentages, so I'll leave you to decide how many chairs were filled up. I think it was 201.6 or something but whatever. I mean really, there's no such thing as 0.6 a person, unless, you know, he was decapitated or something…

There was a pause between them.

"…Wow," said Amaya. The eight couldn't take their eyes off all the people in the room. There were so many…

This just came to my attention that you're probably wondering why a detention room has 224 seats. Well, room 404 was also a room where classes got together. I'm sure you and other classes had to combine for something like… projects or a movie or… something.

"Well, this is surprising," said Hinata quietly.

"Ha! And all this time I thought it was going to be bad! Who cares about detention if all these people are going to be here! We'll overpower the stupid detention teacher!" laughed Kiba.

"I'd shut my trap if I were you kid, unless you want to be here everyday for the rest of your life," said a bitter voice. The eight turned their heads and saw their detention teacher.

"Oh, ha-ha, so YOU'RE our detention teacher, Ibiki!" said Kiba, forcing out a laugh.

"SIT!" barked Ibiki. The eight did as told. "STAY! Good."

It was at that very moment that Kiba realized how Akamaru must feel.

Ibiki marched to the front of the room.

"Let's get this straight, I hate you, you hate me," he said.

"Amen!" shouted a kid; Ibiki ignored him as well as the rest of the room, because he was probably just some nerdy punk if he said that. Ibiki went on.

"But if you lie to me, break a rule, or whatever, I'm going to be in trouble and when I'm in trouble, you're in trouble," said Ibiki. Then he screamed, "GOT THAT?"

There was an immediate chorus of yes's.

"And," he said. "I will make your life a living hell in all ways possible if you dare defy me! GOT IT?"

"Uh…"

"**_GOT IT?_**"

"GET IT!"

"Good," he said, with a satisfied smile. "Now you are all to sit up straight and shut up. Do something and I'll kick your—"Ibiki stopped himself from saying something that might cost him later, he coughed nervously"—yeah, well, uhm, you know."

The room sat there in silence, with the exception of Ibiki's soft humming. Yes. He was humming.

Naruto was about to whisper something along the lines of 'this is so lame' to his compadres when suddenly a loud slamming noise echoed from the front of the room. Everyone's eyes switched to that direction and saw Ibiki standing above his desk, fists clenched on the surface.

"YOU!" he shouted, pointing. Naruto froze in his spot when he saw the finger pointing in his direction. He gulped. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING?"

Naruto was going to protest that he hadn't said a word, but a voice spoke from behind him.

"Uhm…" a weak, nerdy looking kid said.

"WELL?"

"N-n-none?" he said in a shaky voice.

"I guess I'll see you AGAIN tomorrow!" Ibiki exclaimed. Then the room went silent again, with the exception of Naruto, who was still shaking.

_How am I going to do this everyday? _He thought, shivering slightly.

(_Later_)

"FREEDOM!" all the students (well, most of them…) screamed as they ran out of room 404.

"I don't think I've ever stayed so quiet for so long…" said Amaya.

"I can believe that," Shikamaru said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I think I underestimated Hell," said Sakura, as she glanced back at the doors.

"I'm the one who's going to be here everyday," muttered Sasuke. He glared at Naruto. "You know, this really is all your fault _dobe_."

"Yeah, well, I can't take ALL the credit, _bastard_," Naruto replied bitterly.

"Hey!" snapped Sakura. "The only reason why we all got into detention is because you two were fighting. Now, do you honestly believe _more _fighting is going to change anything?"

"No, but kicking his ass will make me feel a hell lot better!" said Naruto.

"I hate to nag but here it comes," said Sakura. Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Fighting is for immature brats, I mean, just because it's fun to watch, a great way to release you anger and finally get back at your opponent, it doesn't mean…" Sakura trailed off. Her shoulders slumped. "I think I kind of lost my point on the way."

"Happens to all of us," said Amaya, shrugging. "But still, your point is still clear."

"Yeah, fighting's fun," said Kiba, nodding. Amaya glared at him.

"That's not what I meant."

"It's not?" said Kiba, blinking.

"You guys are such losers," muttered Sasuke. Everybody either didn't hear him or just ignored his comment. (Haha)

"Well, I have to go," said Hinata. "My dad's going to kill me…"

"Yeah, same for me," said Amaya.

"Come on Sasuke, we can walk together!" said Sakura. Sasuke died on the inside, but followed her nonetheless.

Everybody split up. Naruto was going to leave as well, but then he realized he forgot his notebook in his locker, so he took off.

(_Eventually_)

When he got his notebook, he turned around to head out of the school but noticed something peculiar. A man (who was much older then him) was standing in front of what was supposed to be the girl's locker room. He was looking through the small window of the door.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Didn't Amaya say the girl's swim team had practice after school or something?

Naruto didn't really have anything against perverts. Hell, practically everyone is a pervert or had some sort of sexual desires, but peeping toms was an entirely different thing. He walked up behind him slowly.

"Shouldn't you be home or something?" he said. The old man jumped in surprise and whipped around. "Perverts don't exactly get the best reputation, just so you know. And you shouldn't be here this late anyways."

"First of all, I happen to work here."

"Then I'll tell the principal and you'll get fired."

"Don't!" he exclaimed.

"And why not?" Naruto asked bitterly, scowling.

"Because inside of you there has to be some decency!"

"And I'll be decent by letting some old pervert getting away?" Naruto exclaimed. The old man clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Stop being so loud you brat!" he whispered angrily. "And just for your information, I'm NOT a pervert!" Naruto pulled away.

"Oh really? Then what are you?" he asked. The old man grinned.

"I'm a SUPER pervert!"

End of Chapter

RLN: You can thank Shakespeare for the word 'eyeball'.


	15. He’s a Superperv!

RLN: Uhm, wow. I finally finished the first chapter to Naruto: The 2nd Generation. Pathetic, I know. But there were also a lot of prologues and stuff, not to mention me and IHN are still wondering how we're going to throw in the characters.

But by the looks of it, it's going to be far from cliché, so that's always good.

Thanks for the reviews; we reached 500 thanks to RetaroO. WHOO! But thanks to everyone who reviewed, really. And for the people who haven't reviewed… well, you have nothing to be proud of, do you? Just saying…

Uhm, after looking back at older chapters, I guess I wanted this story to take place in Japan. But it's not going to. It's going to **take place in America** since the customs make more sense to me and since no part of this story has an essence of Japan (other then the names). Come on, some of the characters don't even _look_ Japanese…

Just a reminder about my OCs…

Kita is the friendly but sometimes air-headed girl. She's usually very sensitive to other people's feelings.

Izumi is the loud girl. Unlike Kita, she doesn't really care if she hurts somebody's feelings as long as she's expressing her feelings.

Sata is the quiet, arrogant girl. She and Izumi usually fight a lot.

Amaya is the girl who's been in practically the entire story, if you don't know who she is then I apologize. It must be terrible to have amnesia.

Aiya is the person who's supposed to take care of Gaara and his siblings while their father is gone. She's the really perky one that Gaara usually wants to kill.

**Chapter 15: He's a Superperv!**

"My dad's going to kill me," murmured Hinata, when she and the others got outside.

"Look, Hinata, I'm sure you'll be fine," said Amaya. "If you survived the B plus incident you can survive this."

Hinata's shoulders just slumped, and the color in her face had drained.

"About time you came out," said a voice.

"Oh, Neji," said Amaya, as he approached the little group. "Were you in detention for that little slip-up yesterday?"

"No," said Neji, his eyes narrowing. "I got away with it." He turned his attention back over to Hinata. "I've been waiting by the car forever. Stop taking your sweet time, unless you're just being lazy."

Hinata looked as if she was about to say something, but she couldn't form any words. Fortunately, somebody came to her rescue.

"She was in detention, too."

Hinata glanced over her shoulder and saw Tenten walk up to them.

"Stop getting so overdramatic over little things," Tenten said with a shrug. "Practically the entire school was put in detention. The people who weren't were either not in trouble or got away before they were assigned it. Even I got it."

"For what?" Amaya asked.

"Same thing as you guys really… pranks," Tenten said.

"Jeez, you guys really like torturing Ami," said Kiba.

"Yeah," said Amaya. "And if there really is a God, I'm sure we'll all get a ticket straight to heaven for that."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Maybe one day you will all grow up."

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "And maybe one day you'll get that baton out of your ass and stop being so uptight."

"What just happened to 'stop getting so overdramatic, let's all be buddies' hippie attitude?"

Tenten just scoffed. "I guess it's just another one of the mysteries of the world, like how you suddenly got all emo one day."

"Whatever, can you just leave?" Kiba said, butting in.

Neji rolled his eyes, but did so anyways. Hinata was about to follow but then she turned over to face her friends.

"Uhm, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow," she said. She looked up at Tenten. "And thanks for standing up for me. And uhm—"

"Hinata, hurry up or I'm leaving without you," Neji called back.

"—uh, bye!" she blurted out, before running to catch up with her cousin.

"No problem!" Tenten called after her, while Amaya and Kiba blurted out their goodbyes.

"I feel sorry for her, I really do," Tenten said to Amaya and Kiba. "Having Neji as a cousin and all…"

"Yeah, well, things have been strange lately," said Kiba. He paused for a moment when he flashbacked. "Just like how earlier, I saw Shino with blood on his hands. Know anything about that?"

"He isn't a murderer, is he?" said Tenten, her eyes widening. "I mean, they do say to watch out for the quiet ones…"

Amaya blinked several times. Then her eyebrows rose. "Oh! That! That was the cat."

"Cat? Shino doesn't have a cat!" Kiba snapped. Amaya glared at him.

"I know that, _idiot_. I'm his neighbor. We were by the school together and I spotted this cat tangled up. I told Shino to go help it, he didn't do it at first, but I kept insisting and pushing him to do it and he finally caved in and did…" Kiba was already well aware of that trick. Amaya must have used it on him a thousand times. "…He helped the cat get out and the cat scratched him. That's why he was bleeding. Hinata totally freaked out when she saw it, I can't believe you did too," Amaya said.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you were a cat person," Kiba said bitterly.

Amaya blinked several times. "What? I'm not a cat person."

"Then why'd you make Shino save the cat?"

"Because it was in trouble!" Amaya snapped.

"But it was a cat! Who cares?" Kiba exclaimed. "You're just a dog-hater."

"What are you talking about?" Amaya retorted, crossing her arms. "I never said I hated dogs! I like dogs and cats equally!"

"Dogs and cats are not equal! Dogs are better!" Kiba snapped. "Can you teach a cat to sit, stay, follow or fetch? No! All you can teach a cat is how to poop and pee in a box and people claim they're intelligent creatures!"

Amaya slapped her forehead.

"Uhm, I couldn't help but eavesdrop," said Sakura. "But aren't cats supposed to be inside with their owners? I thought cats weren't allowed to be outside anymore."

"Well, they're not…" Amaya said slowly. "But this cat could've come from another town or something."

"We should call the cat jail or something," said Kiba.

"Shut up, Kiba."

"I'm just saying we shouldn't have loose animals running around."

"For God's sake, Kiba!" exclaimed Amaya. "It's a HOUSECAT! Not a lion."

"If it's going around trying to scratch people that are trying to help them out, then chances are, it's an evil cat!" exclaimed Kiba. "You know what? I bet that cat is what gave the squirrel rabies."

Amaya's eyes widened. "Kiba, you might be onto something!"

"You mean you guys were SERIOUS about that?" cried Sakura, looking as if she was going to pull out her hair.

"Serious about what?" asked Tenten as Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Kiba and Amaya came up with this wonderful conclusion that Sasuke had rabies," said Sakura. "I know it's silly but—"she was forced to stop when she was interrupted by Tenten's hysterical laughter.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Sakura. "It's not THAT funny!"

"YES IT IS!" Tenten exclaimed. She let her books drop onto the floor so she could hold her sides. "OH MY GOD! RABIE-FIED SASUKE!"

"Finally," said Kiba, looking satisfied. "Somebody understands my genius."

"It's not funny!" said Sakura, her face turning pink from anger. Tenten just laughed harder.

Finally, she calmed down. "Okay, okay, okay! I'm good, I'm good…" But she snickered anyways.

Then suddenly, a familiar figure walked past them.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura, running to catch up to him. "Wait up!"

Kiba, Amaya and Tenten watched as Sakura followed Sasuke around the corner.

"If Sasuke wasn't so emo, they'd make a cute couple," said Amaya when the couple was out of sight. Tenten frowned.

"I hate that Uchiha prick, personally."

"We all do," said Kiba, shrugging.

(_- - -_)

"Okay, red light means…" Temari led on.

"Stop," said Kankurou, looking a bit embarrassed that his older sister was actually quizzing him on this.

"And green light means…"

"Go…"

"And yellow light means…"

"Speed up?"

"No!" snapped Temari. She looked at Gaara and nodded, giving him the signal. Gaara pulled out a spray bottle that was filled with water and sprayed Kankurou in the face, as if Kankurou was a dog that did something bad. Temari shouted, "Yellow means slow down!"

"Then why do you always speed up?" Kankurou protested.

"That's different!" snapped Temari. "You KNOW I have to get home right away to see my show."

Currently, the three siblings were discussing Kankurou's driving while they were on their way home in their car. No, don't fear for their lives—Temari was the one driving, not Kankurou.

Temari then noticed three familiar people on the sidewalk. "Hey, there's Izumi, Sata and Kita."

"Who?" Kankurou asked.

"…The girls who are living with us, Kankurou," said Temari bluntly.

"…Oh," said Kankurou.

Temari pulled the car over. "Hey! Don't you guys want a ride?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Izumi. Kita grabbed the back of Izumi's shirt so she wouldn't go running off.

"Is it alright with you?" Kita asked.

"No," said Gaara. Temari ignored him.

"Of course!" said Temari. "We're the ones who offered!"

"_We?_" Gaara and Kankurou said in unison.

"Wow, thanks!" said Izumi, ignoring the brothers. Gaara and Kankurou felt invisible.

"Maybe we shouldn't," said Kita. "After all, there's not enough room."

Temari looked at the backseat where Kankurou was sitting. "Hmm, yeah, Kankurou's taking up all the space…"

Kankurou glared at her. "If you're implying that I'm fat then you're wrong."

"Of course, chubby," said Temari. Smoke seemed to be coming out of Kankurou's ears.

"Well, we could always stuff Sata in the trunk," said Izumi. Sata glared at her.

"Kankurou, move!"

"THERE'S NOWHERE TO GO!"

"JUST MOVE, BLUBBER-BOY!"

"Maybe we should just walk," said Kita, laughing nervously. "After all, we don't want to be a burden…"

"No, it's fine," insisted Temari, she then turned around and glared at Kankurou. "SCOOT OVER!"

"I CAN'T!"

"MOVE IT!"

Gaara's non-existent eyebrow twitched.

"STOP BEING STUBBORN!"

"ME, STUBBORN? YOU'RE THE ONE INSISTING ME TO MOVE! AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT AND MAKING FUN OF ME!"

The corners of Gaara's eyes were turning red and his hand clenched into a fist.

"JUST MOVE IT, FATTY!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT EMOTIONAL PAIN THIS CAUSES ME?"

"OH FOR FUCKING SAKE!" shrieked Gaara. "**SHUT THE HELL UP**! KANKUROU, MOVE YOUR FAT ASS OVER! TEMARI, PLEASE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Temari and Kankurou stared at their little brother. Kita, on the other hand, buried her face in her hands since this was exactly what she wanted to _avoid_. "FOR GOD'S SAKES, IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU TWO AS SIBLINGS! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO BE QUIET? DO I HAVE TO FREAKING MURDER YOU SO YOU CAN SHUT UP?"

"Okay Gaara… we get it," said Temari, looking slightly terrified.

"NO! NO YOU DON'T!" Gaara screamed.

"Yes, we do. Just calm down…"

Gaara was hyperventilating.

"Do we really have to ride with that guy?" Izumi whispered to Kita. Sata overheard that.

"You're the one who was so eager to get in," Sata growled under her breath.

"Well I didn't realize he was a psychopath," Izumi muttered back.

"Let's just get in. They already went through all of that, it would be rude to take it back now," said Kita.

"Get in," Sata commanded Izumi.

"Okay—wait a second, why do I have to sit next to—"

"Get in!" hissed Sata.

Izumi made a face but she got in the car.

"Scoot over," said Sata, getting in as well. Izumi sighed and scooted down.

"I don't like this," Kankurou whispered to Temari, and Izumi was forced to scoot closer to him.

"Of course _you'd_ be the one to complain about sitting next to three girls," said Temari, rolling her eyes. Kankurou glared at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think I'll have enough room… I'll just walk," said Kita.

"JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" screamed Gaara. Temari's jaw dropped.

"Gaara, just relax already!" Temari turned to Kankurou. "Scoot down so she can get in."

"I can't go any farther!"

"Move, Izumi," said Sata.

"I can't get any closer without it being awkward!" exclaimed Izumi. She tried to highlight the small, limited space between her and Kankurou. Sata gave her the evil eye. Izumi huffed and tried moving down. Sata scooted down as well and Kita eventually got in.

And, well, let's just say the ride back home wasn't all that pleasant.

(_- - -_)

_Super pervert?_ Naruto echoed in his mind. _This guy really doesn't have a speck of shame…He almost seems proud._

"Well, brat, if you're done giving your 'have-some-decency' speech, I'll be going back to important things," said the old man.

"I'm going to tell someone," said Naruto.

"I work here! I told you that!"

"And I said you'll get fired," said Naruto, crossing his arms. He then raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Jiraiya," said the pervert. He then froze in his place. "I mean I'm the janitor! I don't have a name! I'm nameless!" 'Nameless' started laughing nervously.

Naruto grinned. "Nice try. I'm giving your name to the principal. Once I report you, you'll be fired in no time."

"Well, actually, I'm not an 'official' worker here," coughed Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't necessarily work here. I just come here for—"

"Don't say it. I don't think I want to know…"

"I happen to be a very rich guy," said Jiraiya.

"Great!" said Naruto. "Then the girls' swim team can sue you!"

Jiraiya looked as if he was about to scream at Naruto, but he changed his expression. "Look, kid. It's pointless telling the principal." Naruto crossed his arms and listened intently. This was going to be good. "You don't think I have connections? The principal, Tsunade, and I happened to go to college _and_ High School together." Naruto frowned. He didn't quite expect that.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think I believe you."

"Well… believe it!" snapped Jiraiya.

Naruto cringed. 'Believe it' sounded like some kind of lame expression that a bratty kid from a TV show would say.

"I know tons of stories about Tsunade!" said Jiraiya. "I'll prove it! Like… she wanted to go into the medical field as a nurse, but the blood was too much for her. So instead, she taught science classes and then ended up becoming principal. I know this because I used to be an English teacher here, but when I got one of my books published I quit." Jiraiya paused.

Naruto frowned. Jiraiya was staring really intently at him, and it was starting to scare him.

"Uhm… is something wrong?" said Naruto, taking a slow step away from the old man.

"You look _really_ familiar," said Jiraiya. "Have we met before?"

"I think I'd know if I met some old peeping tom," said Naruto. "Maybe you just _saw_ me instead of actually meeting me."

"Oh wait," said Jiraiya. "You just look similar to an old student of mine. Do you know a guy named Arashi?"

"Uhm, no," said Naruto.

"Oh. Then who are you?"

Naruto hesitated a bit. He replied slowly, "Naruto…"

"Oh," said Jiraiya. He shrugged. "I never heard of you. I never even heard 'Naruto'… well, as a name, anyways."

"I don't think the principal would give mercy to peeping toms," said Naruto, getting back on topic. "I'm telling her anyways."

"Okay, fine!" snapped Jiraiya. "What in the world do I have to do in order to keep your mouth shut?"

"Stop peeping, obviously," said Naruto. Jiraiya rolled his eyes. Naruto started thinking for a moment. "Well, I don't think I really want anything else."

"Fine!" said Jiraiya, he was about to get up and leave.

"Wait!" said Naruto. "You still owe me a favor though."

"Okay, what do want?"

"Actually, I was just stating that," said Naruto. "When I think of something, I'll tell you."

Jiraiya laughed. "You actually think I'm going to stick around here? I have to get inspiration somewhere, and you won't allow me to have it here."

Naruto frowned. "Oh come on."

"Okay, if somehow we magically meet in the future and you still want that favor, then fine," said Jiraiya, looking exceptionally annoyed. "But you have to keep your yap shut. You never saw me."

"Done!" Naruto agreed.

Jiraiya frowned. "Oh, and one more thing…Why do you always have that stupid look on your face?"

"What stupid look?" Naruto asked. A stupid look was plastered all over his face.

"Err… never mind," said Jiraiya, coughing.

"Wait!" said Naruto, before Jiraiya could run off. Jiraiya was getting annoyed that this brat kept stopping him. "Is this the only reason you hang around the school?"

"No, I'm a hermit with no place to live," said Jiraiya sarcastically.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, you're a perverted-hermit!"

Jiraiya just rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you don't know Arashi? You act just like him."

"Positive. I've never even heard of him. Remember now, you owe me a favor!"

_Whatever_, thought Jiraiya. He ran off before some other bratty student with a stupid look on his face could stop him.

End of Chapter

RLN: Err, just wanted to confirm something with you guys.

When I write and say things like "No, don't fear for their lives—Temari was the one driving, not Kankurou", like I'm actually talking to you, you guys ARE aware that I'm just doing that for humor, right? You are aware that I don't write like that in essays and stuff, yes?

(Though even if I did, it wouldn't matter because even professional writers like 'Lemony Snicket' and Dave Pilkey do it all the time and get away with it. They do! Sometimes Lemony Snicket gets way off topic, and that's why I love reading his stories. I think it's a great writing style for humor.)

Sorry, I just wanted to make that clear because somebody pointed that out.

And no, the comment wasn't for this story so stop running towards the review page, Nosey. XD

Don't get me wrong. I appreciate it strongly when people correct my grammar and spelling, I appreciate it a lot. What I don't care for is when people point out stuff I already know or things that I do intentionally (which is why I want people to make sure they read author's note, because sometimes I state things like that).

I just wanted to make that clear. No, I'm not writing this because I'm bitter or anything, I just wanted to say that so nobody would point it out (over and over).

But please, try to keep helping me out with grammar and spelling. And yeah, I apologize for all the reviewer flaming I've made in this story's author's notes… I treasure your comments, I really do. So anyways…Please review (as you can see, I can't think of anything else to say)!


	16. Activities

RLN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been taking a lot of time with these updates, haven't I? Well, I'm sorry. I have no excuses. But come on, I have a life too! Erk, I already said no excuses, didn't I? Sorry.

A reminder about my OCs (since I put in a lot):

Kita is the friendly but sometimes air-headed girl. She's usually very sensitive to other people's feelings.

Izumi is the loud girl. Unlike Kita, she doesn't really care if she hurts somebody's feelings as long as she's expressing her opinions.

Sata is the arrogant girl. She and Izumi usually fight a lot.

Amaya is the girl who's been in practically the entire story, if you don't know who she is then I apologize. It must be terrible to have the memory of a goldfish.

Aiya is the person who's supposed to take care of Gaara and his siblings while their father is gone. She's the really perky one that Gaara usually wants to kill.

**Chapter 16: Activities**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Naruto watched the clock with sleepy eyes, tapping his pencil impatiently. A new day of school at Konoha High had started. It was first period, and already Naruto was on the verge of falling asleep.

_Must…stay…awake, _Naruto thought to himself as his eyelids began to droop. He tried to keep himself awake. He glanced around the room. It was nothing too unusual. Two girls were passing notes to each other, a boy was playing his Nintendo DS in secrecy, another kid was sleeping and the new girl who was sitting next to the sleeping boy tried to stay away from his drool, other students were doodling on their hands and notebooks but most students were just daydreaming.

Naruto smiled slightly. At least he wasn't the _only_ bored one.

(_- - -_)

"Ino! Ino!" Tenten pushed through a small group of preppy girls that just HAD to stand side by side and take up the hallway. Tenten made a gasp for air when she made it through. Ino waited (im)patiently for Tenten. The brunette approached her. "You will not believe what I just heard about you!"

"Wait, first off, is it good?" asked Ino.

"No," said Tenten.

"Shit," Ino swore.

"Ami's spreading rumors about you!" Tenten exclaimed.

"How'd you find out?" Ino asked.

"Somebody told me."

"Who?" Ino shrieked.

"Okay, this will take a minute." Tenten took a deep breath. "Okay, so Ami told Fuki who told Kasumi who told Masashi who told his twin Seishi who told Junko who told Chie who told Noriaki who Mari-Sukiko who told Yuzuki who told Shinji who told Yoichi who Ichigo who told me…" Tenten took a breath for air, as she did when she was pushing through the line of preps. "That you're not a virgin and slept with three different guys." **(1)**

"WHAT?" Ino screamed. "That's not true! And on top of that, that girl does not know how to crush a girl's reputation! Sleeping with guys… what a cliché rumor! That girl has no originality or imagination!" The blond crossed her arms.

"Well, as stupid as it is, people are buying it!" said Tenten, rolling her eyes. "Some people are even saying you slept with _six_ different guys…"

"There is no way people are actually going to believe—"

"Ino, is it true?" A preppy girl with long hair and way too much makeup came running up to Ino. "Is it true, that you had sex with two guys? _At once_?"

Ino looked at Tenten. "Oh yeah," said Tenten quietly. "I forgot to mention that, too."

Ino's eyes narrowed. She looked back at the other girl. "No, it's not true."

"Well, that's not what _I_ heard," the girl said. "Ami said—"

"WELL, AMI CAN KICK HERSELF IN THE HEAD AND THEN JUMP IN A LAKE BECAUSE IT ISN'T TRUE, DAMNIT!" Ino screamed, her face turning red.

"But, I heard—"

"Go away!" Ino and Tenten ordered in unison.

The girl just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Well," said Ino with a heavy sigh. "I've hit rock bottom with my social life. It certainly can't get any worse than this."

"I guess this would be a bad time to point out the rumors going on about Sakura and Temari…" Tenten said, staring down at her feet nervously.

"WHAT?" Ino exclaimed, erupting so badly that Tenten was afraid of possibly ending up like the people of Pompeii. "What are they saying?"

"Well, Ami told Fuki who told Kasumi who—"

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?" snapped Ino.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," said Tenten, staring at Ino with wide eyes. "Well, apparently, people are saying Sakura's a lesbian and Temari flirts with teachers."

"That's not true, either!" Ino protested. "Sakura is not a lesbian!"

There was a brief pause. The two stood in silence, staring at each other.

"Uhm, aren't you going to defend Temari?"

"She flirted with that one guy who was in college to become a teacher. That's pretty damn close, in my opinion," Ino said, shrugging. Tenten sighed heavily. "Anyways, we must eliminate these rumors!"

"We can't! Rumors are like diseases. It spreads too quickly!"

And you know kids, she's right. People are hurt by rumors, and once they spread it's very hard to get rid of. Remember, _repeating_ gossip is bad, so be sure to speak loudly the first time.

"Well," said Tenten quietly. "What's your plan on stopping the rumors?"

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Uhm," said Ino. "I thought you had one."

Tenten slapped her forehead.

(_- - -_)

"Well, I've only read the first couple of chapters, but I have to say, it sucks," said Naruto.

Naruto was currently in English, discussing the book with his project partner, the scary kid with a strange obsession with hating chickens.

By the way, I know I shouldn't say this, but I think I made it painfully obvious this chicken hating project partner is Gaara. If you haven't realized that by now, I apologize for ruining the 'surprise'.

So basically, from now on, I'll refer to him as Gaara.

Don't like it? Deal with it.

I'm also looking forward to reading the flames I'll get for writing like this. By 'like this' I mean writing like I'm talking directly to you, which is 'breaking the fourth wall' and isn't 'formal writing'. Anyways, yay for flames! You flamers make my day, with those grammar and spelling errors in your hate mail…

Naruto continued talking about the book. "I mean, the main character's just a psycho. He kills people to fill up the void in his life. All these innocent people die just because he doesn't _feel_ good enough. And he doesn't care about anyone, not even his siblings. He even tried to kill them! I just don't get it."

Gaara shrugged nonchalantly. "Makes sense to me," he said, his voice sounding blunt and bored.

Naruto just shook his head.

(_- - -_)

"I swear to whatever supernatural being that's out there that I'm going to slap the next person that gives me a funny look," Sakura whispered to Amaya, who was sitting a couple of seats away from her.

"I know. What's their problem anyways?" Amaya whispered back.

"Girls!" Amaya and Sakura both looked up at Kurenai, who was scowling at them. "Unless you have something important to say, stay quiet. This is the second time I caught you two talking today. Do it one more time and by the time I get finished with you, you won't be able to speak at all! Now be quiet!"

And with that, Kurenai went back to teaching the lesson. Sakura and Amaya both rolled their eyes.

Amaya quietly ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook. She put it on her lap and wrote a message on the paper before folding it up into a square. She glanced up to look at the teacher, who was currently writing down notes on the board. Making sure she wasn't paying attention, she held it out for Shino, who was sitting diagonally from her.

"Psst! Shino! Pass this to Sakura!" Amaya whispered. Shino stared at her for a moment before taking the note from her and—making sure that Kurenai was busy—passed it onto Sakura.

Sakura held the note in her lap and unfolded it. Squinting her eyes so she could decipher the scribbled 'chicken scratch' known as Amaya's handwriting, she finally managed to read it.

_What do you suppose is bothering them?_

Sakura started writing down a reply, while Amaya fidgeted, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

When Sakura finished writing, she looked up to make sure Kurenai wasn't looking. Kurenai was still writing on the board, so Sakura tapped Shino, who sat behind her.

"Pass it to Amaya," she whispered. Shino, who had just started to copy the notes, stopped so he could pass down the note to Amaya. After she received it, Shino went back to writing down his notes.

"Thanks," Sakura whispered, and then waited for Amaya's response.

Amaya frowned when she compared Sakura's neat handwriting to her own. Regardless, Amaya continued reading Sakura's reply.

_I dunno. Whatever it is, it's starting to get on my nerves. I swear I'm going to beat the next person who looks at me like I'm carrying a disease. I don't care if I have to knock the snot out of every kid in this school._

Amaya grinned as she thought of a witty response. She jotted it down and then reached over and tapped Shino's shoulder.

Shino, once again, stopped copying down the notes. Amaya frowned when she noticed Shino looked slightly irritated when he turned around. Either way, she passed the note to Shino who passed it onto Sakura.

Sakura took the note and held it in her hands as she waited for Kurenai to finish her lecture. Kurenai spoke for a moment or two, explaining the notes she wrote on the board, before going back to write some more facts for the class.

Sakura looked down at the paper and almost laughed aloud when she read Amaya's response.

_Whoa there. No need to get crazy, Tom._

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she thought of a reply. She wrote it down and then passed it to Shino (who really just gave up on copying down the notes altogether) who passed it to Amaya.

Amaya unfolded it.

_I can't really help it. I hate it when people talk about me behind my back._

And so, the process went on again. Amaya wrote down her response and passed into an annoyed Shino who passed in onto Sakura.

Sakura read the note.

_Uhm, who does?_

Sakura was going to reply with 'Nobody, obviously' but then suddenly a shadow loomed over her. Sakura looked up slowly and saw Kurenai. Sakura laughed nervously, but went silent when Kurenai snatched the paper out of her hand.

Amaya and Sakura both gulped but, thankfully, Kurenai didn't read it. She just threw it into the wastebasket. The two girls look at each other, relieved, but not as content as Shino looked, knowing he wouldn't have to be a messenger anymore.

(_- - -_)

After science class, Sakura walked out in the hall. She said her goodbyes to Amaya, since their lockers were in different directions.

Sakura pushed her way through crowds of people and tried to divert her attention away from the eyes that were staring at her and the voices that whispered, talking about her. Sakura rolled her eyes, and seemed to brush it off, but deep down she was feeling a little discouraged. It was clear that these people were gossiping about her, and Sakura already had troubles with bullies when she was little. Well, that was until Ino took befriended her.

She turned around a corner and she saw Sasuke down the hall. She ran to meet up with him, but was pushed aside by someone from behind.

"SASUKE!"

Sakura stopped and stared blankly at Ami, who was currently on her way towards Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and saw Ami running towards him, he began to walk faster, but the purple-haired girl caught up to him.

"Sasuke, there you are!"

_THAT LITTLE TRAMP! _Sakura clenched her fist, cracking the pencil that was in her hand in half. Half of the pencil hit a guy who was standing nearby.

"SHIT!" he screamed. Sakura didn't pay any attention to him.

Sakura was about to stomp over and scream at Ami, but realized that if she acted that way around Sasuke, his opinion about her would drop.

_Well, drop further, anyways_, Sakura thought, rolling her eyes.

So she decided to play it cool. She started continue walking down the hall, as though nothing was bothering her.

"Hi Sasuke," Ami said. Sasuke came close to groaning out loud.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, apparently annoyed. Ami seemed to not notice Sasuke's annoyed demeanor.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something," Ami said. Sasuke was about to reply with a smartass comment, but Ami continued talking. "Is it true you were walking with Haruno Sakura yesterday?"

"Yeah," said Sasuke, hoping that'd kill the conversation.

It didn't.

Poor Sasuke!

Ami did seem a bit upset though. "Well, you do know she's a lesbian, right?"

Sakura, who had just passed them, overheard that. She froze in her spot and blinked twice. That's why everybody was talking about her? Because of some stupid rumor Ami made up?

"WHAT?" Sakura shrieked, turning around. Ami jumped from the volume of the pink-haired girl's voice. Sakura stomped towards them. "WHY, YOU LITTLE—"

"Sakura, there you are," said Sasuke. Sakura was startled by Sasuke's response.

"Huh?" she said dumbly. Ami shared the same dumb look.

"Your locker's over there, right?" Sasuke said. He grabbed Sakura by the arm and started escorting the dumbfounded Sakura away from the even more shocked Ami.

Sakura finally managed to recover from shock. "Uhm, Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Getting away from Ami. Just cooperate with me," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, uhm, okay," said Sakura. She looked down at Sasuke's hand, which was holding her wrist. Her face turned red. Then she glanced over her shoulder and saw Ami staring at them with a look of pure shock. Sakura smiled and then winked at Ami, who then looked outraged.

(_- - -_)

Amaya, Chouji and Shikamaru were all standing in a hallway with nothing but lockers and a couple of water fountains. Kiba approached the three with an irritated look on his face.

"You know what I don't get?" Kiba said.

"I don't have time to list _everything_," said Amaya with a sigh.

"Ha-ha, _very_ funny," said Kiba sarcastically.

"But very true," said Chouji, nodding. Then he and Amaya laughed. Kiba glared at them.

"What are you guys doing over here anyways?" asked Kiba, changing the topic. "Your classes are all separated."

"Yeah," said Chouji. "But I have to copy the homework answers for Social Studies from Amaya."

"Trust me Chouji," said Kiba. "Turn it in late. You'll get a better grade."

Instead of yelling at him, Amaya just grinned. "Touché. But actually, I just asked Sakura for the answers last hour."

"…Then can I have the answers too?"

"Yeah," said Amaya. "Go ahead." She pulled out the homework papers from out of her notebook. "Anyways, Kiba, what were trying to say?"

"Oh yeah," said Kiba. "You know what I don't get?"

"We've been through that already," said Chouji.

Kiba frowned. "Just play along."

"Okay, okay," said Chouji, rolling his eyes. "What?"

"I don't get why we have all these stupid new rules," said Kiba, as he began to copy down answers on the worksheets.

"What new stupid rules?" asked Shikamaru, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the one where we all have to participate in at least _one_ school activity," said Kiba. Chouji and Amaya stopped copying the answers to look up at Kiba, shocked. Shikamaru was surprised too. "Like sports and stuff. All the teams at this school suck anyways. It's not like—"

"Whoa, wait… I never heard that rule!" said Chouji.

"Well… it's new. And there's a bunch of other ones as well."

"Like what?" said Amaya.

"Who cares about that? Let's get back on the sports subject. Does EVERYBODY have to join?" said Shikamaru, looking slightly concerned.

"Well… not _just_ sports. We have to join something like music or different clubs. If we don't, they'll close them down."

"Oh," said Shikamaru. He then shrugged. "Who cares, then? Let them close it down."

"Well, I know Tenten's not going to be happy to hear about this," said Amaya. "She loves sports."

"Sports are a waste of time," said Shikamaru sighing. "Who wants to watch a bunch of guys roll around on the floor with each other? Or tackle each other for a stupid pig-skin? It doesn't get any gayer than that."

"Well, we have to join something. Our school's broke so they don't want to spend money on clubs nobody's going to join," said Kiba. "I'm going to start looking after school."

"I don't see why it HAS to be a rule," Shikamaru grumbled.

"There's a bunch of other stupid ones. Did you know no animals are allowed?" said Kiba.

"Kiba," said Amaya, frowning. "That was _always_ a rule."

"Yeah, and it still pisses me off!" Kiba exclaimed. "No food is allowed." Chouji gasped somewhat over dramatically. "No gum chewing's allowed and you're not allowed to swear…"

Amaya's eyes narrowed. "Those assholes."

"…There's a bunch of other stupid ones."

"When did they make these rules?" Chouji asked.

"Just recently. You can find them posted everywhere."

"Well, this sucks," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah…" said Kiba. "We should do something about it."

"Yeah, we could take action," said Amaya.

"From now on, instead of just standing around talking about it, we'll start to take action!" said Chouji. **(2)**

"Yeah! Instead of just discussing it, we'll do something about it," said Kiba.

"Exactly, so let's have a discussion about how we can start stopping them," said Shikamaru.

"Right," they all said at the same time.

And so, they all began talking about how they should take action instead of just standing around and talking.

Interesting, huh?

(_- - -_)

Everyone has been in at least one situation where they find themselves forced to making a decision that is bad, and the only way out had consequences that were no better than taking the other option.

Naruto was in the middle of one of those situations. He could either starve for an hour or eat the cafeteria food made by women who had more arm-hair than him.

Naruto moved up the lunch-line nervously. He was about to grab a tray when suddenly a big woman scooped up part of the main entrée and dumped in on a student's tray. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the goopy gray muck that was served. Suddenly losing his appetite, Naruto immediately went to the table where Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were all sitting.

"No lunch?" asked Chouji.

Naruto snorted. "Would _you_ eat that?"

Chouji thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, good point."

"Wait, you mean there _is_ something you wouldn't eat?" said Kiba, disbelievingly. "And for a second, I thought you were a vacuum…"

Chouji's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by _that_?" he asked in a scary voice.

Kiba blinked twice. "Oh…uhm, nothing," he said, coughing.

Conversations continued at the table. Hinata approached the table. Her heart began thumping when she realized there was an open seat next to Naruto. She anxiously took the seat, even though she was sure she wouldn't be able to say a single word to him. She was just too nervous around him.

Amaya came to the table next and sat next to Hinata. She blinked twice when she realized Hinata was staring at Naruto with large eyes.

"Uhm, Hinata?"

No response.

"Hinata?" Amaya said a bit louder, Hinata jumped slightly and turned around to face Amaya. "Are you okay?"

Before Hinata could respond, a loud clacking noise came from the end of the table. Everyone turned their attention to the noise and saw Ino, who had slammed her tray on the lunch table. Behind her were Sakura, Tenten and Temari, all of whom were looking nervous.

They all stared at each other for a moment.

"Why is she here?" Kiba whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe if we stare longer she'll go away," Chouji whispered back.

Ino's eyebrow twitched. "Do you guys seriously believe I can't hear you?"

"I think they're just trying to drop a hint," said Shikamaru. "Such as: GO AWAY."

Ino huffed. "Ami won't let us sit at her table, so we need to sit here."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Boo-hoo. Let me play the world's smallest violin for you."

Ino's face turned slightly red. "It's not like I _want_ to sit here, y'know."

"Then _don't_," Shikamaru countered, his eyes narrowing.

Ino glared at him. "I don't have a choice. This is the _only_ table left."

"Too bad."

Ino gave a frustrated growl. "You are _so_ annoying."

"Oh please. If anyone's annoying, it's you."

Ino scoffed. "Yeah, I'm _so_ annoying," she said sarcastically.

"Shikamaru, just let them sit here," Amaya said.

"Why should I?"

Amaya's eyes narrowed. "Because I said so."

"Don't get in the middle of it," said Kiba. "It doesn't really concern you anyways."

"Yes it does. I know them," Amaya protested.

"I'm going to sit here whether you like it or not!" Ino snapped, ignoring Amaya and Kiba.

"No you're not," Shikamaru said firmly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's going to stop me? _You_? Oh please. Get real."

"'Get real'? You're the fakest person I know!" Shikamaru snorted. "'Get real'…" he grumbled.

"But still, nothing can stop me from sitting here," Ino said, pointing her nose in the air.

"You're not sitting here! I don't care if I have to force Chouji to eat the chairs in order to prevent you from sitting here! You're not sitting by us and that's final!" snapped Shikamaru.

Ino sent a glare of defiance before taking a seat at the table. Shikamaru gaped at her. Temari, Tenten and Sakura glanced at each other before awkwardly sitting down.

Shikamaru looked as if he was going to say something, but realized he had already filled his argument quota. He simply shut his mouth and glared at the table.

The tension eased slightly, and the girls began talking to each other.

You know what this means right?

ZOMG! GIRL TALK!

"So anyways," said Sakura. "Ino, did you hear about those rumors Ami's spreading?"

Ino's eyes narrowed. "You bet I do." She scoffed. "She's so annoying. She can _not_ spread a rumor."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "So it doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all," said Ino. "The only thing that bothers me is that people at our school are actually stupid enough to believe it."

"Ami's just a bitch," said Tenten, shrugging. "Ignore her."

"No, no, no," said Temari. "That's _not_ what you do. By spreading rumors about you, she's practically asking for war. If she's asking for a fight, then it's a fight you'll give her." Temari shrugged. "She's such a wimp anyways… spreading rumors…Ha! If she wants to say something she should say it to your face."

Tenten stared blankly. "Isn't that just giving Ami more attention?"

Temari shrugged. "I guess. But I dunno. If I was in that sort of situation, I'd do something about it. Why, you ask? Because revenge is a bitch, that's why."

"Oh!" Sakura said suddenly. "Speaking of revenge, guess what happened to me?"

"What?" Amaya asked.

Sakura grinned. "Sasuke held my hand today."

Temari laughed lightly. "Ha, yeah right."

"Are you sure that's what happened, Sakura?" Hinata asked, trying not to sound too skeptical.

"I don't get it," said Tenten. "What does that have to do with revenge?"

"I just wanted to announce it as pay back for Ino."

Ino's eyes narrowed. "For _what_?"

"That time you were bragging for an entire week because you lent Sasuke your pencil in math."

Ino scoffed. "So? I would barely call that revenge."

"I made _physical_ contact with him. Unless his hand brushed against yours when you oh-so-romantically handed your pencil to him, then I would consider my moment ahead of yours."

Amaya shrugged. "I still don't get what you guys see in him. Yeah, he's hot, but… I dunno. I guess I don't like emo guys."

"Sasuke's not emo!" Ino snapped. "He plays sports and he's popular! He's more like a jock."

Tenten burst into hysterical laughter. "Sasuke? A _jock_?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "I kind of agree with Amaya. I don't think he's emo though. I think he's more… _alternative_, I guess is the word. But basically, that's just as hot."

"It isn't hot!" Ino snapped. "Emo people are whiny and wimpy!"

"I guess he really is emo," Temari muttered, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"That's why I didn't say he was emo," Sakura said. "I said he was more _alternative_."

"That's the same thing!" Ino snapped.

"Actually it's not," said Amaya. "Besides, you're both wrong. He's definitely not a jock. And alternative people wear band shirts, Sakura. Sasuke is not alternative. I think he's punk."

"I've yet to see Sasuke mosh," said Ino, rolling her eyes.

"Actually," said Temari. "Did you ever see the look in his eyes when he's stuck in a large crowd? I was next to him one time when we were in a crowd and I swear it looked like he was going to elbow someone."

"…Why are we arguing about this?" Tenten asked no one in particular. It didn't matter, because nobody listened to her.

…As usual. Poor Tenten.

"I'm telling you guys, he's a jock! He has to be! Popular girls can only date jocks, if Sasuke's not a jock, then I can't go out with him!" Ino protested. "Besides, Sasuke has muscles."

"What makes you say that?" said Tenten, raising an eyebrow.

"I've seen him with his shirt off."

"You have _not_."

"I did. And he had muscles, lots of them."

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter at the end of the table. All the girls looked and saw the boys were missing from the table.

"Hinata, where are the guys going?" Amaya asked, as she stared at the guys who were running towards the exit.

"I think they said they were going to step out into the hall… I'm not sure; I couldn't hear them all that well."

Amaya raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't? Why?"

"Well," Hinata said slowly. "It was hard to hear them because they were laughing really hard about something…"

( - - - )

It was after school. Normally, Naruto would have detention for the mishap with Sasuke, but Tsunade allowed him as long as he joined an activity. He still had to do detention the next day, though.

"Are you guys ready to join for stupid sports?!" Kiba exclaimed loudly. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata and Amaya just stared at him. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Kiba said with a sigh.

Amaya pulled out a pamphlet that had all the school's activities. "What should we start with?"

"Uhm, anything besides sports teams…" Shikamaru said.

"Okay. There's music on here."

"We don't know anything about music," Chouji protested.

"Well," Amaya said. "I'm sure they teach us. Besides, you can be excused from classes to practice and there's a trip where you can play on a cruise. That'll be cool."

"Yeah," said Kiba. "Especially the 'skipping classes' part."

"Agreed," said Naruto.

"Alright then! To the music room!" Amaya declared, pointing her finger at the ceiling.

"…Amaya, why are you pointing?" Hinata asked.

"Because it's upstairs. Now, let's go!"

( - - - )

The music teacher crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the group. "It's too late to join. You have to have experience in music to join now."

"I _told_ you," Chouji muttered under his breath. Amaya ignored him.

"Well, I'm sure it would be easy to learn if we worked hard…" Hinata said tentatively.

The music teacher glared at her. "Oh really? Do you know _anything_ about music? Do you _know_ the proper notes? Do you know any scales? Or the difference between an F-natural and an F-sharp? Do you know the proper bow hold? Do you know dynamics like piano or forte? Do you even know what _presto_ means?"

There was a silence.

"I know _Prego_ is a type of spaghetti sauce!" Chouji declared loudly.

( - - - )

"I know _Prego_ is a type of spaghetti sauce!" Kiba mocked, as the group walked out of the music room. Chouji pouted and said nothing.

"Well," said Naruto. "What's next, Amaya?"

"Uhm, there's the math club."

Everyone stared at her.

"OH YEAH, GUYS! THE MATH CLUB! HARDCORE!" Kiba said sarcastically. Amaya frowned.

"Hey, I'm just reading what I see."

"Well, what _else_ is there?" Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"Chess team."

There was a short silence.

"Might as well," said Shikamaru.

"Go right ahead," said Kiba, shrugging. "But I'll pass."

"We'll go with you while you sign up," said Naruto.

( - - - )

"Wow. It's a wonder why nobody joined—this place is _awesome_," Kiba said sarcastically.

The entire room was empty except for a couple of nerds, a bored looking teacher and a couple of quiet girls that were practically hiding in the corner.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "This place is as hardcore as the math club." Kiba grinned.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I have to join _something_."

"Yeah, you might as well join this. You're good at logical games like chess," Chouji said.

"Chouji, why don't you join up as well?" Amaya said.

"Why? I can't play."

"Well… unless you want to do sports, I don't think any of these activities really suit you…"

Chouji shrugged. "Whatever."

The group approached the desk where the teacher sat. The teacher was half-asleep. He didn't say anything. Shikamaru coughed loudly. The teacher jumped out of his drowsiness.

"Oh. Hey," he said.

"…Uhm, I'm here to join," said Shikamaru said, staring at him like he was crazy.

"Me too," said Chouji.

"Oh yeah. Just fill these out."

As Shikamaru and Chouji began filling the papers, Naruto looked around the room. He saw the group of girls and noticed they were staring at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and waved awkwardly at them. They immediately blushed and turned away, talking and giggling with each other. Naruto just stood there, staring blankly. He then looked over at Hinata. He noticed she was staring as well, but the minute he looked at her, she looked away.

Naruto just turned away, his eyebrows raised. He self-consciously ran a hand across his face. Did he have some dirt on his face or something?

( - - - )

"Well, I joined my activity. See you guys later," said Shikamaru.

"Wait, you mean you're going to ditch us?" Amaya said, appalled.

"Well, _yeah_," said Chouji. Amaya was at loss for words. "See you guys later!"

The two left.

"Well that sucks!" Kiba snapped.

"I'm sure they have something important to do," Hinata said, trying to be the understanding one.

"Well, let's move on," said Amaya. She looked through the pamphlet. "Most of these clubs are academic… Unless you guys want to join theatre."

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "I'm not running around in tights."

"Why?" said Amaya, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like you can't get any gayer than you are now, even _with_ the tights."

"You're just saying that because you _want_ to see a bunch of guys run around in tights."

"Actually, I do," said Amaya, smiling. "I might join."

Kiba stared at her. "You're _sick_."

"No, I'm a _girl_." Kiba muttered something along the lines of 'could've fooled me'. Amaya then looked at Hinata. "Come on, Hinata. Join with me!"

"Don't do it Hinata!"

Hinata glanced at Amaya, then Kiba. "Uhm…"

Naruto laughed. "I can't believe you guys are forcing her to choose."

"Fine," said Amaya, crossing her arms. "I'll join by myself."

"There's got to be something else on there besides academic clubs," said Kiba, snatching the pamphlet from Amaya's hand. Kiba skimmed through it. He began murmuring the names of the clubs. The rest of the group listened.

"Wait," said Amaya. "What was that last one?"

"Creative writing?"

"Hinata, I bet you could join that!" Amaya said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You write?"

Hinata blushed. "Well, I…"

"Okay, so Amaya's joining theatre and Hinata's joining creative writing," said Kiba. He looked at Naruto. "What the hell are we going to sign up for?"

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me. What else is there?"

"Nothing. Most of them are just stupid sports."

Amaya laughed. "Join a sport. Then you guys can become jocks and we'll all laugh at you."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," said Kiba, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," said Naruto, frowning. "Besides, it's not like we really have to do anything…"

"Uhm, except _practice_," said Amaya, rolling her eyes.

"Actually we don't have to. We'll end up on the bench anyways," said Kiba. Amaya stared, appalled.

"Guys, I was _joking_. You don't seriously have to sign up for sports."

"Do we have a choice?" said Naruto, raising an eyebrow. "It's a school rule."

"So? You're going to end up being on a team filled with people you hate and don't like!"

Kiba shrugged. "We don't have to play any games; all we have to do is go to stupid practices. And if we sign up for the same team, we won't be entirely alone."

Amaya shook her head. "You guys can't be serious."

"Can't you get really good scholarships for joining?" said Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop! Guys, just… stop!" Amaya said. "Are you guys even listening to yourselves? Do you have _any_ idea what kind of people are one sports teams? They're guys like… Sasuke and…" Amaya paused. She sighed heavily. "Look, just… don't do it!" Amaya looked at Hinata. "_Please_, Hinata. Put some sense into their head."

Hinata bit her bottom lip, unsure about what to say.

(After all, Naruto running around all sweaty was very drool-worthy.)

"I think you guys should do what you think is best."

"WHAT?" Amaya screamed. She growled. "I don't know you people anymore! Just wait—in three months you'll be _them_."

"Says who? We're just signing up so we won't get expelled and it's not like we'll be on our own."

"Great. Just _wonderful_." She sighed heavily. "I don't care anymore. Go ahead! Get brainwashed!"

Naruto and Kiba glanced at each other. They shrugged. "Okay."

Amaya's jaw dropped.

"I hate you two."

They just grinned.

"Well, what are you going to sign up for?" Hinata asked.

Kiba opened the pamphlet and looked through it.

"Say 'football' and I'll kill myself," Amaya said.

"No, it's too late for that anyways," said Kiba.

"The only upcoming sport is basketball. Then there's baseball, but that's not until spring."

"Then I guess our choice is made," said Naruto.

"_No_. You guys are _not_ joining basketball."

"Isn't Lee on the team?" Kiba asked.

"I think he mentioned it," Naruto said.

"Guys!" Amaya screamed. "Basketball is like… our school's obsession!" The boys didn't seem to be listening to her.

"We don't need to audition for it, do we?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think so."

"Stop! Before I hurt myself, stop!"

"I think it's open for anyone to join," Kiba continued, ignoring Amaya. "But that doesn't automatically mean we get to play in games."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm fine with sitting on the bench—as long as we're signed up for something, I don't care."

"Agreed."

"Just wait, you're going to be brainwashed by all the jocks," said Amaya. She crossed her arms. "It's only a matter of time…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you suggest we sign up for?"

Amaya stuttered. "Well, I…I don't know!"

"Exactly," said Kiba. "We just need to sign up for something. It's not like we're going to be at enough practices and games to be 'brainwashed' anyways."

"We're just going so we have an activity," Naruto said. "Everything else is boring, stupid or gay."

"Or all of the above."

"Exactly."

Amaya frowned crossly. "Fine. Do whatever the _hell_ you want. But if your IQ drops fifty points, don't blame me. _I_ warned you."

"Actually Amaya, that's not possible," said Kiba, grinning. "According to you, my IQ is so low it can't drop by fifty points."

Naruto grinned. "Exactly."

Amaya glared at them. "Don't try turning that into a good thing."

"Really. It's no big deal," said Kiba, sighing. "The worst thing is that we're going to be on the same team as Sasuke."

"We're not going to pay any attention to him so he shouldn't pay any attention to us. We're fine."

"I just don't want you guys to turn out stupid!" Amaya said. Naruto, Kiba and Hinata stared at her. "…Well, more than _usual_, anyways."

"Well, it looks like we're set buddy," Kiba said to Naruto.

"Yep," said Naruto, grinning.

Amaya shook her head. "You guys are _so_ going to regret this… I just know it."

Naruto and Kiba just smiled at her before heading down the hall.

"You guys are making a mistake!" Amaya called after them. "You'll hate yourselves for it! Just wait and see!" Naruto and Kiba ignored her, and before long, they were turned a corner and were out of sight. Amaya glared at Hinata. Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, unsure of why Amaya was giving her that angry look. "Thanks for the support, Hinata!" Amaya said sarcastically before storming off.

Hinata stood there in shock, but then shrugged.

Sure, Amaya was angry at her, but it'd all be worth it to see Naruto running around all sweaty…

End of Chapter

RLN: …Hinata's a pervert. xD

By the way, after you guys review and everything (you ARE going to review, RIGHT?), if you could check out my websites that'd be great. All the links are on my profile.

Also, this chapter was about 23 pages. OMG RECORD. And because it's incredibly long, I didn't fix EVERY SINGLE mistake, so yeah.

(1) **"Okay, this will take a minute." Tenten took a deep breath. "Okay, so Ami told Fuki who told Kasumi who told Masashi who told his twin Seishi who told Junko who told Chie who told Noriaki who Mari-Sukiko who told Yuzuki who told Shinji who told Yoichi who Ichigo who told me…" Tenten took a breath for air, as she did when she was pushing through the line of preps. "That you're not a virgin and slept with three different guys."** For those of you who didn't realize it, this was actually a reference to a lot of things, such as other manga-ka, voice actors, and different characters from different manga.

(2) **"From now on, instead of just standing around talking about it, we'll start to take action!" said Chouji. **All credit for this joke goes to _Monty Python's Life of Brian_.


End file.
